


Servants 僕人 (Second Part)

by deathhana



Series: Servants 僕人 [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-07-24 16:57:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7515952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathhana/pseuds/deathhana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>維多利亞時代 AU - 失去至愛的痛苦或者另一個層面的解脫, 記憶中那對愛的承諾又未必能成為此刻得到救贖的喜悅, 只是一種殘忍。更何況那裡從來也沒有承諾。</p><p>到底Greg最後的結局是......?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**下部 序章**

**\--------- No Title ---------**

 

 

首先要簡單敘述一下這個人, James Moriarty, 他的出身良好, 接受過高等教育, 是數學方面的天才。他老早死去的父親是一個天主教地主, 賜予他的身份也是天主教徒, 在他們的社區中算是正直的人, 所以從來沒有人看得出他的血液裡流動犯罪的基因是如此驚艷絕麗。

 

原來的他, 真的不是一個自我浮誇殘忍酷愛毀滅腦袋只有復仇的瘋子, 啊, 或者只是激進了一點。

 

他是一個深愛著自己民族的愛爾蘭人, 藉著這份執念和傲慢, 縱使他的天分吸引了好幾間出名的大學爭著招聘他任職教授, 他只是選擇加入一個真正為求愛爾蘭獨立的芬尼亞兄弟會當一個密碼專家, 要不是Mary Morstan的出現, 這位革命烈士可能會殉身於一次淒慘的清洗行動, 又或者是僥倖的安然活命直到看見自己的國家光榮成立, 而不是成為日後大英帝國史書上的頭號惡人。

 

讓時間回到1875年的春天, Mary在組織第二分支的第三十二次例會中正式加入成為行動特工, 負責在愛爾蘭地域中的竊聽和刺殺等前線工作。

 

短薄的金髮, 綠眼睛, 個子小, 感覺不太愛爾蘭的愛爾蘭女人。

 

她全身上下散發住一種危險又刺激的磁場, James看了她一眼就被吸引著了, 一見鍾情甚麼的真是造孽。這, 不是說笑。

 

Mary看似嬌媚溫柔, 內裡卻是一個精於鎗械和自由搏擊、很有雄心壯志的彪悍女子, 每次例會都是爭著接替難度高的任務並且很快地完成, 數月間, 她已經得到不少幹部的垂青甚至有機會被提拔到總部。

 

當時James只是一名密碼專員, 雖然成就了不少輝煌戰績, 但想要成功追求此般的女強人也不是沒有壓力, 於是他去翻查一下她的背景, 知己知彼。

 

父親是愛爾蘭軍隊的其中一名教頭, 基於不肯向英倫政府合作而被殺害; 母親則是倫敦以北郊區的一個大地主的女兒, 她帶著當時只有三歲的Mary Morstan服毒同歸於盡。

 

然後資料沒有紀錄這個小女孩有否被救活了或者之後的去向, 到此他亦停止追究。兄弟會中每位成員的來歷都有盲點, 包括Moriarty他自己, 而且她會為這個兄弟會效力的理由既簡單又充分。

 

可同時又像盜用這個身份。

 

他決定無視了最後那個疑慮, 最重要的是沒有發現Mary有任何戀人或者未婚夫。

 

於是他對Mary發動猛烈追求, 可惜花盡了心思和時間也無動於衷, 女人的注意力只是投放在光復國家上, 這令他好不慚愧。

 

此時, 組織的秘密行動開始受到英政府的逆襲, 種種跡象看來似是有內鬼把組織的通訊資料泄露出去, 但是, 那些訊息全是由他精心編制和建構的密碼所組成, 即使被竊取攔截也不易被破解, 所以除了內鬼以外, 英政府那邊也肯定出現了一個了不起的解碼高手。

 

在不久之後的探子回報, 他首次聽到Mycroft Holmes這個名字。

 

 

※※※

 

 

記得那是1876年的春天, James在第二分支掌權以後, 就經常漠視總部要低調行事的規矩, 他的傑作通常在泰晤士報的頭版可以看到, 有時甚至會延伸到第二版頁, 例如那一次由他監督的行動, 故意發放假訊息要在英倫幾個港口引爆自製炸彈, 而結果炸彈就出現在有二百人舞會上, 炸死了幾十個毫無重要關係的貴族, 他這樣做只求為給予Mycroft Holmes一個示威。

 

加上有不少年青又熱血的新一輩更傾向他這種狂暴手段, 所以兄弟會的元老已經預料他準備會把第二分支獨立出去, 要不他們早晚也要與之脫離關係。

 

其實他變得如此具侵略性, 主要目的就是為了使Mary對他另眼相看, 到底他還是成功了, 她放棄了攀升到總部的機會而追隨他, 甚至與他上床。

 

他和Mary在科克的貧民區租來的一間小屋作窩, 一晚他們如常在那裡溫存, 他忽然將一枚金指環套進女人的中指, 她立即把指環除掉。

 

還未開口問及原因, Mary就搶先問了他一個問題, 天啊, 每次想起到這裡, 即使十幾年後她那柔弱的話語是如此真實地在他的耳畔響起:

 

**“James, 你愛國家還是愛我多一些?”**

 

他忘記當時自己是如何回答, 但好肯定是答得十分不明智, 因為他記得Mary的樣子變得很難過。

 

對不起啊, 當時的他是如此愚笨。

 

最後指環還是沒有讓Mary戴上。

 

數日後, 他曾經幻想過的所有惡夢都陸續實現了。

 

不論總部還是分支, 整個兄弟會有四分之三的重要據點無故曝光, 有一半以上的成員被英政府誅戮或投降拘捕, 兄弟會都快要滅亡! 位於這一片混沌中心點的他, 發現所有證據都指向這一個內鬼, 該死的, 他打從心底就知道是Mary Morstan。

 

不能說他完全沒有心生怨恨, 但也沒有打算要揭發她, 而是替她消滅證據, 免得被其他兄弟發現就太晚了。這個組織瓦解了可以成立另一個再為國家戰鬥; Mary Morstan死了就不會再有另一個Mary Morstan。

 

在無處容身之際James回到與Mary溫馨的小窩, 心裡有一點希望那裡會有埋伏、希望那裡是他的終點站, 然後一開門就看見她了。

 

Mary坐在椅子上握著一把迷你手鎗指向他。

 

開鎗呀, 還等甚麼?

 

她以為他會帶著人馬會來殺她。

 

那為何她又不帶著人馬來埋伏?

 

然而此刻他們都是隻身前來。

 

**為什麼?**

 

他們沒有回答對方, 因為大家心知是在賭一局, 看看對方捨不捨得殺自己。

 

James走過去半跪在Mary面前, 扼住她拿鎗的手把鎗管指向自己的胸膛, 縱使她做出怎樣天譴的事情, 他愛她, 所以他原諒她, 而且身處於這大時代, 每人都有為他方作戰的大義, 他愛她, 所以甘願被她利用, 他要她拿他的屍體回去交差。

 

Mary的眼眶頓時充滿了淚水, **她居然讓這個男人當備胎** , 不, 她需要他好好地活著, 首先要坐在她的對面, 細心聽著Mary Morstan的故事。

 

原來James在兄弟會查到關於她, Mary Morstan的資料全部屬實, 但她在醫院被救活、然後英政府的人接走的那些紀錄都一一删除了, 而知道實情的人九成都死了。他們向Mary解釋她父親原本是有親英政府的意向, 可是被愛爾蘭軍的人發現, 所以施下毒手還嫁禍給英政府, 他們問Mary願意否參入英政府為自己的父母報仇, 但當其時並沒有更好的出路, 於是Mary Morstan就被訓練成一個尖子間諜。

 

Mary停一下, 去觀察他的反應看看他相不相信她, 說真的James是他媽的不在乎她的背景。

 

她繼續說, 她本身辦事的組織是英政府的影子系統, 最初她所認識的這個組織完全並不團結, 而且有著錯綜複雜的黨派關係, 直至那個男人來到接替他父親原來在影子組織的位置, 他使用的手段從友善利誘、恐嚇勒索以至見紅, 在半年之內就統一了整個機構, 這般神級能幹的本事使她無可救藥地愛上了他, 可惜基於身份地位問題她只能夠一直在等他, 或者在完成殲滅愛爾蘭兄弟會這偉大任務後會得到一個小小的封銜, 但突然間那個男人與一個皇族結婚了, 換著以前她會默默忍受當他的情婦, 但是現在不會, 因為她懷孕了。

 

 **Mary懷孕了** , James聽到後只是興奮了六秒, 她又說她要去殺掉那個男人。

 

她不能再幹危險的事了, 別管那個男人, 直接跟他一起離開歐洲吧。

 

不, 只要有那個人的一天, 就算他們仨走到世界盡頭也甭想活命, 他就是路易十三身邊的紅衣主教。

 

Holmes, Mycroft Holmes, 是他吧? 他問她是否還愛著那個Holmes。

 

Mary思索了一下, 不, 她說現在不愛了, 放心, 那個人並不知道她想殺他。

 

**  
Mary沒有告訴James行動是在那一天的清晨前, 她亦不知道裝睡的他尾隨著她去到碼頭, 此時天色漸白了, 那裡只有一艘響鳴冒煙準備開駛的遊輪, 他們先後上船, 正當他慌張的尋找Mary的蹤影, 就在舺舨邊上見到他的女人正和一個年輕男人說話。

 

原來傳說中的Mycroft Holmes是和James差不多年紀。

 

James躲在木箱後聽著他們說話。

 

Mycroft說這趟任務Mary完成得不太完美, 怪怨她怎麼讓Moriarty潛逃到冰島後無影無蹤, 不過他亦知道Mary已經盡了力。他剛從孤兒院裡挑選了幾個新人, 命她回到倫敦以後當他們教練。

 

Mycroft忽然背向著Mary, 她立即悄悄拔出一支迷你手鎗指向他。

 

此時Mycroft又說, 他要娶那個皇族是他母親的意思, 他很抱歉自己並沒有能力去反抗。對不起。

 

到了這裡, Mary開始猶豫了, 感情軟弱的人始終幹不了大事, 以這樣的近距離明明是瞄準Mycroft的後腦, 她卻在他快要轉身時害怕得射偏, 只是擊中Mycroft的背部, 男人中鎗向前仆倒地不動, Mary小心上前探看, 此時她的身體遮擋著Mycroft看不見了, 只是聽到又起另一鎗聲, 接著、接著James看見的情景似是溶化成慢動作, 晨光映照著Mary向後退步直接從舺舨掉下船, 鮮血自她的頭顱噴出, 像下雨一樣沾染在她移動的空間, 直至一切 **[嗖]** 地沉沒海底。

 

海面回復平靜, 海鷗在遠處叫嗚, 似是剛才並沒有發生任何事情, James花了好大的力氣抬眼再去回望舺舨, 此時Mycroft已經站起來, 用左手搭著自己流血不止的右後肩, 他茫然盯著晨光、鮮血和海水溶合, 然後那些人馬趕至, 搀扶著Mycroft離開。

 

當時James記不起遊輪何時起航, 記不起自己如何下船抵達倫敦, 也記不起自己有沒有流淚, 他的靈魂已經隨著Mary Morstan一起葬身於都柏林海港, 而自那一刻開始, 這個世界的那一個James Moriarty, 徹徹底底變成了那個只為復仇而存在的狂人。

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Year 1887, September

 

 

現已半百有餘的Gareth Lestrade的畢生職業離不開皇家警務, 他自己、他的父親以及袓父也是靠著皇家的麵包長大, 所以他理所當然的走上同一條路, 由Holloway的警衛一路奮鬥升至副獄長, 到被眨調去蘇格蘭場的小小探長, 人生的大起大落也仔細地嘗試過, 但是他從未想過要撒手不做, 主要原因可絕不是忠於女皇萬死不辭, 要是聽到此話他會立刻舉起兩隻中指以作回應, 現實是除了因為豐厚工資福利的魔咒纏身, 以外的就是蒙受天主賜予給他的妻兒。

 

Gregory並不是他第一個孩子, 在之前還有一個未滿月的女娃, 來不及起名字便夭折了, 但是Lestrade夫婦並沒有因這沉痛的打擊而崩潰, 當時他們還年輕, 就在兩年後的秋天迎接了Greg。

 

Gareth永遠忘不了第一次將Greg抱在懷裡的觸感, 又軟又小的肉團散發的美妙香氣和溫暖, 和之前死去的孩子那種冰涼和殭硬觸感重疊起來, 埋藏在心底裡的那份淒楚傷痛始終沒法再抑制, 但在毀滅性地爆發前又被嶄新、夢幻的純美攪和, 最後只有眼淚無聲地落在嬰孩的臉上, 他低頭將淚水吻掉, 哦, 親愛的小寶貝, 誰也不能從我手上奪去你, 即使是全能的上帝。

 

然而在二十年之後卻拜自己的過錯所賜, 要將Greg雙手奉上給那披著紳士皮囊的惡魔, 性和征服, 這些通常都是貴族滿腦子充斥的無恥淫慾, 那股異常暴烈的內疚感促使他將手鎗上膛再塞進自己的口裡, 隨後被老Lestrade太太拉開及一記猛烈的巴掌駁回, **你早該就找一個骯髒的角落吞子彈去! 你這混帳的老狗! 但絕不能在Greg為你犧牲之後!**

他們夫妻的關係經不起失去第二個孩子的挫傷, 在之後的三年都是徘徊在決裂之間, 看著那身心有如花卉般日漸枯萎的妻子, Gareth既是心痛卻又束手無策, 直到太太撒手人寰也未能得到她的原諒。他詛咒自己比Mycroft更甚千倍。

 

當然與Greg往來的家書是記寫著滿滿的謊言, 信裡也沒有希冀過他甚麼時候會出現在家的門前, 還有鄰居的閒言閒語, 警場同事的冷眼, 以及每天每夜所承受的膽戰心驚, 害怕哪天會收到自己兒子被折磨慘死的噩耗。

 

因此, 在那天Gareth兩手發抖的拿著Holmes派給Greg的解僱信, 離開Greg的病房後坐在醫院大堂反覆閱讀上百次之後, 到他終於耐不住發出又喜又狂的叫聲, 然後擁吻那個走來要他安靜的憤怒護士, 臉頰捱了一巴掌都不能減退他的興奮, 這是天主賜予的寬恕, 一個重生的機會, 他立刻奔往警場辭去有大號退休金的探長一職, 又一邊想著怎樣規劃他和Greg未來的去向。

 

 

**  
事實證明, Gareth Lestrade是一個好天真, 好傻的男人。

 

如果他上司會容許他可以即日離職的, 他便成為第N個因又天真又傻而人間蒸發的蠢貨。

 

原與屬同級的Gregson現已躍升成總警司, 但他沒有懷著半分同袍念舊的情誼, 甚至要求他必須作出兩個月的離職通知, 否則便要賠償當局相同的月薪。那種態度, 那股氣氛, Gareth當下才意識到昔日的知己戰友只是Holmes腳邊的一條狗, 他二話不說就衝到附近的銀行去拿錢出來賠錢離職, 而經擾攘一輪, 幾乎要拔鎗, 然後銀行經理親自出面來解釋他和他兒子的戶口因涉及國家安全問題而凍結了, 要經政府搜查完畢確定沒有危險性方能解封。

 

第二天Greg知道這個情況時並沒有太大反應, 只是不想增加老爸的憤怒情緒。失去了六年相見的光陰並不代表忘記他是甚麼脾氣。

 

"那兔崽子根本不會放過你! 說給你的遣散費又被凍結了, 到底他要玩甚麼花樣?! 該死的雜碎!" Gareth說著又一拳 **[呯]** 地打在牆上。

 

"家裡還剩下多少現金?" Greg以最自然的語氣問道。

 

Gareth呼一口氣, 認真地想了一下說: "只要不大食大喝, 也能夠讓我們二人捱上個多月。"

 

"那麼加上你在警局的薪金, 我們的生活費並沒有即時的危急, 對不?"

 

Gareth有些不情願地點頭。

 

Greg無奈的嘆著氣說: "肉在砧板上, 在這之下, 我們只好跟隨他的遊戲指示, 爸, 你這樣生氣也是沒有用處啊。"

 

"我還想著把你媽的首飾押掉去黑市弄兩份假身份證明文件。"

 

"天, 千萬別這樣做, 你還是打消改名換姓的蠢念頭吧, 而且離開倫敦並不代表脫離Mycroft的爪子, 這個國家, 每寸土地均佈滿他的線眼, 要來的始終都要來。" Greg苦笑著說: "而且我敢擔保你出再高的價都不會有人願意做你的生意。"

 

Gareth望進他兒子的眼眸。

 

原來Greg是如此清楚, 只是Gareth把自己欺騙了, Mycroft的那封信既沒有魔法也沒有任何力量, 它不能將現實中的那層陰霾抹淡, 那封信只是給予他們一個荒誕的慰藉。

 

"那麼, 我們離開家園的意義是甚麼?"

 

"就是離開所有認識我們的人, 重新開始生活啊。"

 

"所以我只好乖乖地呆在警場兩個月, 之後我們的銀行戶口有可能會神奇地解凍?"

 

"大慨是吧。" Greg聳聳肩說: "我想這是Mycroft想藉這段時間來讓我考慮要不要回去乞求他的憐憫。"

 

"你是怎樣想呢?" Gareth的心揪著一緊。

 

"當然不會回去, 我已經不再屬於那裡。" Greg的堆起笑臉說, 但他的眼睛全然沒有半點笑意: "咱們還是瞧著看吧。"

 

這是沒有辦法解決的, 不論是那該遭天譴的Mycroft的勢力, 還是Greg內心裡希望有一天再與他重逢, 那一份自虐的眷戀, 是的, 這個Gareth還是知道的, 所以他在每晚臨睡前必定將手鎗檢查和擦亮, 然後小心地塞在枕頭下, 大不了先殺了Greg然後再吞鎗, 他不能再忍受自己的兒子活著受罪, 不管到了哪兒Gareth亦沒有改變這個想法和習慣。

 

**  
Greg在醫院的食用毫不出奇地比其他病人的更豐富, 加上有醫生處方的營養劑, 連他都發覺自己的身形比起被關進塔前還要胖了一些。

 

在能夠出院的時候已經是五日後, 再次回到家的一刻令Greg感到有點兒虛浮暈眩, 那裡已經沒有Mycroft等著他的身影, 或者是任何打鬥的痕跡, 但是他仍然站在門口不敢進入, 彷彿向前多踏半步便會地裂山崩, 一切事物都會化為烏有。

 

"你愣在門口幹什麼?"

 

最後還是Gareth把他拉進來。是的, 一切如舊, 此時此刻是實在的。哦。

 

可到了深夜凌晨Greg仍然輾轉難眠, 不像在醫院的一下子就能睡著, 他從床上坐起來環視自己的房間, 所有擺設都同當年他離開時的一模一樣, 除了積塵告訴他時間已經流逝。嗯, 明天要來個大掃除, 如果此刻不是幻覺的話。

 

"這是真的, 請告訴我這是真的。"

 

Greg喃喃自語, 雙手合十的向床頭的十字架祈禱, 像年少時一樣對它充滿了期盼, 突然他又倒回床上拉扯被褥蓋過自己的頭顱, 這樣就可以防止那遙遠卻可怕的髒污病壞的腐臭氣味襲擊他的鼻腔。

 

**最後Mycroft盯著我逐漸失去光芒的眼睛, 那時候他才會宣佈遊戲結束, 在這之前, 任憑誰也不能拯救我。**

在每一個晚上, 這個可怕的念頭都會佔據了Greg的腦海, 然後直到天亮。

 

**  
Lestrade父子發覺與對方相處的磨合期比想像中長得多, 不竟他們失去了六年共同生活的光陰, 有很多習慣偏好已經改變, 例如Greg因為僕人的工作, 而變得對居住環境有特定執著的乾淨和整齊, 反觀Gareth, 一個中年喪偶的邋遢警察, 沒日沒夜埋首於警場似乎可以忘掉一切不幸, 甭說是打掃屋企, 有時候自己也懶得洗澡一番, 所以單位在這長期半棄置的狀態下, 那天Greg從Moran大宅跑回家時, 是難以找到人住的軌跡。

 

Gareth只是在兒子回家前幾晚隨意的將餐桌和椅子拍掉塵埃, 又將平時胡亂擱置的物品胡亂收到雜物房去, 以致一天Greg打開雜物房時被裡頭傾瀉出來的東西砸到腳, 一股無名火起, 雜亂無章會令Greg失去平衡感, 腦海忽然飄過Mycroft不悅的樣子, 卻立即成為動力驅使他忘我地將家中每個角落都抹到一塵不染。

 

故此在Gareth下班回家時險些被這陌生的整潔閃瞎了眼, 天啊這小子比他媽更要愛乾淨。雖然他對於有人亮著燈等自己回家吃飯, 或者是有人替自己洗衣服還有一股爽利的陽光味等變化感動得流涕, 但Greg那駭人的潔癖程度遠於想像之上, Gareth反倒有點兒懷念以往沒有人督促自己洗澡的日子。男人不洗澡就是要留著泥洉作為皮膚的保護膜啊。

 

家中已經沒有一個點再需要Greg的魔術手撫慰, 恍若無閒事掛心頭, 並不代表是Greg的好時節, 在Gareth上班的時候, 他卻寧願花一整個下午的時間流連在街上, 被一些古怪的大叔搭訕也不想獨自呆在家裡, 因為他無法忍受獨處一室的孤獨感。

 

他又發現到舊時住在附近的幾伙鄰居已換成新的面孔, 他們對鄰家的人和事表現得非常冷漠, 或者他們只是為了監視而存在這裡, 早年那些主婦成群結黨在街上談天說笑的光境已然不再復回, 當然還是要拜Mycroft所賜, 這個可以在那些仍存活的老街坊對他指指點點的行為得悉。

 

然後他才知道, 一直以來他爸寫給他的信到底有多少是謊言。

 

 

Year 1887, 11st October

 

 

這天全英國的所有報章包括經濟報的頭版都是同一個主題: 女伯爵Elizabeth Smallwood與勛爵Mycroft Holmes宣佈訂婚, 二人的婚禮將於1888年1 月31日在西敏寺舉行, 女王陛下亦會應邀出席, 然後其他細節的報導就是這場婚姻對政府議會及一些貿易公司企業造成怎樣的好壞影響。

 

如此大肆宣傳絕對不是Mycroft的作風, 怕且他是受到多方面的壓力吧, 畢竟這個女伯爵就是女王陛下的親表妹。

 

Greg盯著報紙所印刷他們二人相對而笑的幸福合照, 雖然是黑白, 但他依然看到女伯爵充滿光澤的金髮, 天空蔚藍的眼睛, 均如記憶中一樣般耀眼, 不論身份地位或容貌, 根本就是上天為Holmes家族所度身訂造的貴族媳婦, Greg相信他們很快會製造一個驚天地泣鬼神的繼承人, Holmes老太太的心願終於圓了。

 

"這個是一個好消息, 因為Mycroft的視線將不會再放重在我們的身上。"

 

Greg如是說。他蓋上報紙, 然後靜靜地喝著已經涼了的早茶, 完全無視了Gareth的奇異目光。其實他對於自己的平靜也感到有點驚訝, 或許他從來就沒有想像中那麼的愛著Mycroft。一定是。

 

然而心中的一個黑洞在無聲地擴大。

 

就正正在那天下午, 倫敦的一間法國銀行被四個蒙面歹徒行劫, 警場收到消息後居然及時趕到, 雙方當場立即用子彈互相交流問候, 情急之下賊人居然挾持一個抱住嬰孩的年輕女子作雙重人質, 又往外面猛烈開鎗掃射, 製造一輪瘋狂混亂的局面便成功逃脫現場, 一小時後人質在火車站附近被尋回, 而銀行被劫的三萬拿破崙金幣則是完全沒望了。誰在乎?

 

Greg收到通知他爸頭部受創入院的時候他幾近眼前發黑, 他清楚地感受到那股深沉的恐懼游走於自己的血管裡, 他踉蹌地跟著那個報訊的警員趕到醫院, 一踏入門口就瞪大了眼。

 

那是一個奇怪的景象, 包紮著頭顱的Gareth抱著一個包裹在碎花棉布中的嬰兒, 在他旁邊的有一個年輕女人同行, 她兩隻手背都是包紮著, Gareth看見Greg蒼白受驚的臉便朝向那個警員咆哮。

 

"你丫沒事把他叫過來幹甚?"

 

"長官! 我有責任通知每位受傷同僚的家屬!"

 

"動動腦筋好不? 你只管通知那些不能下床的, 其餘像我這類還能滿街跑的便省口氣, 拜託別再浪費大家的時間!"

 

"是的! 長官! 如果沒有其他吩咐, 我先行告退!"

 

說畢那個警員極速跑開, Gareth都來不及要脫隻鞋子去扔他, 然後他才醒起自己還抱住嬰兒, 聲音和面容瞬間充滿溫柔的向那個女人說: "抱歉。這是我兒子Gregory, 你叫他Greg就可以了, Greg, 這是Janine。"

 

"你好。" 女人輕聲說。

 

Greg很笨拙地點了一下頭, 大慨還沒有在剛才Gareth中氣十足罵人的場景中反應過來。

 

"這個小傢伙叫Mary。" Gareth輕輕搖著抱在胸前的女嬰, 她那又黑又圓的大眼睛好奇的看了一看Greg, 然後又將臉埋在Gareth的胸口上。"哎喲小傢伙很害羞耶, 一會兒再跟她打招呼------ 噢, 咱們還是別站在醫院門口說話, 快回家去吧。"

 

"你、你不是頭部受傷了嗎? "

 

"是啊, 那子彈擦破了頭皮然後又撞倒在地上, 可是沒有甚麼大不了我還能走動, 但我匯報上頭我有腦震盪, 接下來三個星期都是病假, 哼, 這個時間我還跟他客氣啊------ " 當Gareth望向Janine時他再次變臉了: "噢, 對不起, 我該小聲一點。"

 

"不打緊, 這孩子沒有這麼容易就被吵醒。" Janine友善地說: "麻煩你要抱著她真的不好意思。"

 

"嘿嘿不要這樣說, 你的手還傷著, 而且我蠻享受抱著這肉團呢!"

 

Greg來回看著他們二人, 突兀地有種奇怪但又熟悉的感覺, 然後他看見他爸臉上泛著奇異的紅暈。

 

這女人和嬰兒就是被挾持的人質, 當時那驚心動魄的場景竟然嚴重激發起Gareth的保護欲, 雖然撞破了頭滿臉鮮血也堅持奮鬥到底, 他那英勇雄姿簡直應該登上報紙頭版。

 

Janine Hawkins的嫂子因難產緊急剖腹取嬰而失血過多死亡, 她的兄長則是受不住刺激最後心臟病發斃命, 而作為嬰兒的唯一親人Janine只好從家鄉趕到倫敦來接領, 就在法國銀行處理遺產時就遇上了劫匪, 最不幸的是剛提出來的錢全數被搶了。

 

"所以她們要暫時住在我們這裡, Greg你去把你的房間執拾乾淨讓她們休息, 你就跟我一起睡。"

 

"你不過只是認識她數個小時便收留她們?" Greg小聲問著他爸。

 

"你怕她半夜拿刀子把咱倆宰了? 一個女人身無分文攜住一個娃兒無處可從, 我若是不出手相助她們今晚就得睡在街上。"

 

"她們要待在這裡多久?"

 

"要多久就多久, 直到她的朋友滙錢到來便即不再打擾。"

 

"不如先墊資買火車票送她們離開?"

 

"別囉嗦了, 快點兒去清理房間, 人家還等著。"

 

Janine對於受到Lestrade父子的幫助而覺得非常感動, 她簡直不相信原來倫敦也存在這般善心的人, 即使在她的老家杜倫也未必會有人敢收留陌生人。哦, 杜倫。

 

杜倫, 剛巧就是Gareth太太的娘家, 她的父母早亡, 在杜倫大學附近的民居留有一間小屋, 但是已經被她的姊姊取住了, 而Gareth跟她互相沒有好感, 所以開頭都沒有想搬去那兒的念頭, 但世事是沒有絕對的。

 

老媽靈魂在上, 這幾天每當Greg看見他爸花痴的樣子便感無奈, Gareth甚至連煙也少點了, 這讓他看似年輕些, 尤其在他抱著Mary, 和Janine一起忘然把玩時, 情境就像當年他和他太太抱著Greg一樣, 他人生中最快樂的時光居然在重演著。

 

滿滿是可疑的氣味, 不是因為Greg不喜歡老爹愛上了別的女人, 也不是因為Janine和自己是同年, 而是她們實在太像了。

 

"Janine簡直是媽的年輕版, 哪裡有人的行為舉止都會如此相似? Mycroft見過媽, 他總知道往哪兒找到一個像樣的。"

 

"同鄉的總有幾個長得相似會有甚麼出奇? 我和那住在街尾的Arthur也長很像啊。"

 

"那個嬰兒還是叫Mary! 哪裡會有這麼多的巧合? 你知道在我們的生活之中並不存有巧合這個詞彙吧?"

 

"你意思是那個只有一個月大的娃兒是Holmes派來監視我們的? 傻孩子, 你的想像力會否太過豐富? 那只是一個再普通不過的名字, 不止是你媽, 我有兩個表親也是叫Mary 而且你也不是說過那兔崽子沒閒理會我們嗎? 行了行了, 牛排都好了, 快點兒端出去給Janine。"

 

別看Gareth是一個老粗的代名詞, 他的廚藝絕不遜色於高級餐廳的, 拜託, Greg剛出院的時候他也從未展露過身手, 卻由Janine在他們家吃的第一頓開始就支配了廚房, Gareth說是不用上班的關係要消磨時間, Greg看只是一個笨拙的砌詞, 而且如此大魚大肉的使費完全漠視了自己受到限制的經濟, 瞧這塊牛排是多少錢一克?

 

好吧, Greg承認自己是有點點的妒忌, 因為他不了解他爸到底鰥寡孤獨了多少時間, 他都快忘記原來煮菜給心愛的人吃是如此快樂, 重新戀愛的好奇與興奮, 以及那欲拒還迎的刺激感, 面對這一切原始的慾望根本是毫無抵抗力, 荷爾蒙已經把五官都蒙蔽了, 任憑第三者說甚麼他也完全不會聽進耳裡。控制人心這一科目Greg是永遠都學不曉啊。

 

Janine曾經是一戶富貴人家的女僕, 後來那位大人名下的一間餐館缺乏人手, 把她轉去充當那裡的服務員, 可現在要背著嬰兒回去也大慨也得辭職。

 

"但是啊, 那個廚子的出品確實是爛到不得了, 那位大人卻一直找不到更好的人否則老早便革了他。" Janine將牛排切成小口的吃著, 看起來很滿足的說: "我說親愛的, 你的廚藝如此了得, 如果你能夠幫手那位大人一定會很高興的。  
"

 

 **"好!"** Gareth完全不曉得自己的嗓子拉得有多響亮, 嚇得Greg險些都噴湯了, 他說: **"到時候你只管全力照顧Mary, 然後我就全力賺錢養肥你們, 好不?"**

 

現在Janine要他從屋頂跳下去也會照做吧, Greg沒忍住翻起一個大白眼, 這一下好了, 連工作也安排妥當, 他們已經飛不出杜倫這個地方。

 

在一件事上Janine真的沒說謊, 在她得到朋友滙款接濟的第二天, 就已經購買了火車票即日離開, Greg終於暫時放下戒心。

 

於火車站作送別時, Janine更是滿眶淚水地說再見, Gareth也儘力表現得沒有那麼傷心, 因為他實在沒有資格和理由去挽留她們, 二人唯有相約重逄在杜倫, 最後還以一個深情的擁吻作結束, 險些沒把那抱在胸前的Mary給夾暈, 而在旁觀望的Greg都幾乎被那一幕的震撼轟至內出血。

 

 

Year 1887, November

 

 

正如猜測一樣, 在Gareth正式離開警隊的時候, 銀行就發通知說他們戶口經確定沒事解封了, Greg二話不說將那份遣散金一分不少的捐贈給教會, Gareth也沒有覺得可惜, 彷彿這樣做就可以抹淡心中那層陰霾。

 

他們對於被這樣的方式軟禁在倫敦兩個月感到十分不解, 但是除了住處附近屢屢發生毆鬥事件之外, 父子二人都沒有受到任何襲擊或來自政府的留難, 甚至離開倫敦的時候也沒有絲毫的阻滯, 到底Mycroft在搞甚麼鬼?

 

賣掉袓屋, 處理所有文件手續, 撇清與倫敦一切關係, 重複向自己說已經了無牽掛的來到杜倫。

 

在陌生的地方重新開始不免得會感到徬徨, 杜倫的確不如倫敦繁盛富庶, 要找一間安全正常的賓館落腳絕不容易, 算了, 這全都是Gareth的藉口, 一下馬車他只是想直奔到Janine的住處。

 

慢著。

 

因為近年市鎮重新規劃連區域路段街道也改名了, 所以在他們在讀地址時沒有發現, 原來Janine現住的這所兩層屋子正正就是Greg老媽的祖屋, 多年前被他姨母拆卸擴建再賣掉, 而輾轉之間就讓Janine買下。

 

"我們真的是太有緣份了。"

 

Greg當然半刻也沒有相信這樣的鬼話, 但是Gareth在Janine熱烈歡迎下已經將行李卸在為他們準備的房間, 還說他們喜歡住到哪個時候也沒有所謂, 所以Greg只能乖乖地就範。

 

有沒有可能Mycroft利用兩個月時間造就了這一切? 他是用另一種方式來照料我嗎? 啊呀這裡的裝潢全都不是便宜貨, Greg在Janine帶著他們父子遊覽全屋時發現。

 

"我為他工作的那位大人給予的薪金很豐厚, 所以我有能力買下這裡。" Janine居然在自行解釋, 她繼續說: "對啊, 那位大人容許我可以帶住Mary去當班, 我也跟他提起了你, 他二話不說就炒了那個爛廚子了, 我們哪, 可以在同一屋簷下工作啦。"

 

Gareth望著Janine的眼神又多了幾分愛意, 沒說甚麼便握起她的手吻著, 女人的面頰瞬間紅起來, 害羞歡悅的表情是多麼的真摰, Greg想要相信她, 真的很想, 但那種Mycroft就站在身後的可怕感覺比甚麼都要強大, 此刻信任和疑惑在腦海瘋狂交戰, 他也只能被動的等待事情發生。

 

 

Year 1887, December

 

 

一天沒有摸清Janine這個女人的底子, 儘可能也別欠她那麼多, 由於她死活不肯收下他們的租金, 為了抵償住處的恩情, 一星期裡總有幾天Greg都會請纓幫忙當Mary的私人育嬰員, 好讓Janine輕鬆工作和談情。

 

的確, Mary這妞兒是意料之外的討人歡喜, 每每Greg一抱起這可愛的肉團, 似乎對Janine的偏見便輕一點。Mycroft也會像這樣抱住自己的孩子, 面上流露出罕見的笑容。彷彿所有人都在離開Greg, 如果自己找一個女人結婚生子的話, 他想著, 而每一次畫面最後都是變成黑幕, 如此普通幸福的生活對他來說只是一個非常虛無飄渺的幻想。

 

Greg沒有說過不出去找工作, 不是經濟出了岔子, 也不是Greg不喜歡照顧那可愛又軟綿綿的肉團, 可他心底裡始終對Janine沒有安全感, 但又沒有藉口找別的地方住, 於是造成了一股無形的壓力給自己, 而且聖誕這高消費的節日即將來臨, 找工作的步伐變得愈來愈急速, 一有時間Greg就會依著報紙的招聘廣告逐家逐戶去見, 可是每一次都被拒絕。

 

失業了整整一個月使Greg感到十分氣餒, 的確自己除了男僕的工作外, 似乎甚麼也不懂, 或者是被關在Holmes的鳥籠裡太久, 沒有建立在外面真實世界生存的能力, 加上人們看著這個抱著嬰兒的大男孩更是起了白眼, 然而漸漸地, 他發覺當一道出自己的姓氏, 本來對他興致勃勃的老闆便立刻變臉, 不論工種是果園雜工、售貨員, 還是建築工場的苦力。

 

彷彿那些僱主每說的一次不, 均是一個箭嘴指向一個招聘廣告。

 

這個廣告除了每天刊登在報紙頭條旁, 也有貼在大街的牆壁及石柱上, 圖文並茂, 沒錢買報紙或文盲路過的也能知曉, 但是Greg很努力的無視它。

 

 

_DON - 急招_   
_無需經驗學歷。開朗健談有耐性。日薪十鎊, 另有佣金及賞錢。_   
_有意請於今晚七時到......_

 

 

Don是連接著杜倫馬場的附屬會所, 但真實的是一個專門招呼貴族和有勢力人士的高級色情會所, 大慨是由一些重要人物擁有, 然而她不像倫敦的Fairlie是重要的據點和充滿爭議性, 其主要提供的只是色情娛樂, 所以並沒有太大的作為。

 

如果這是Mycroft指示的話, 他在用另一種方式來報復我, 因為他始終無法原諒我而造成了這崩壞的下場。

 

 

_沒有我你甚麼都不是_

 

 

Greg恨透這句話, 可是大腦時常不受控制地重播, 或者這純粹是一種拙劣的偏執, Mycroft忙著籌備婚禮根本無暇去理會他。他根本不在乎我。

 

他被自己的想法弄痛了, 以至決定要做一個實驗。

 

還有一個小時天黑, 大慨九點那三口子才回家, 於是留下便條說自己要到酒吧試工不用擔心。

 

Greg並沒有打算悉心裝扮自己。

 

事實上在他空虛的衣櫃裡可供的選擇一點兒不多, 他挑了一件不常穿著的白裇衫和那些破洞長在裡頭的外套。說真話好吧, 其實他將Mycroft送的衣服都一併捐給教會了。上帝保佑那些無父無母的青少年。

 

天雖停下雪, 地還是很滑, 在第三次幾乎滑倒地上的Greg開始有些後悔這賭氣的行動, 但同時又對於沒有任何人或意外來阻止自己而感到失望。

 

穿過了一列高尚別墅區後終於看見那兩棟並排的三層高建築物, 其中一棟就是Don, 此時天色已經落幕, 在白天方能知道那外牆是甚麼顏色吧, 那裡並沒有太多的燈光點明, 別說是指示牌, 甚至連正門也欠奉, 大抵會員都是由馬場裡面進入會所吧?

 

剛好有幾個同是平民打扮的年輕女人走在前面, Greg才有了方向隨著走, 繞了一個圈來到後門, 發現那裡已經有一大夥人在等候, 有男有女有年輕也有中年的, 他們都是因為看了廣告才到來, 在這世代出賣肉體來賺錢養家只是一件平凡事, Greg覺得自己真是太多疑了。

 

等了沒多久鐵閘便打開, 整個環境頓時鴉雀無聲, 一個提著油燈的男人出來揮著手令人們排隊, 好讓他挑選那些年輕貌美而且身材澎湃的進場, Greg肯定當中有幾個是未成年的。

 

隊伍漸漸縮短, 接近有三分二的人不獲資格入場, 看來這會所的要求十分之高, 在Greg以為自己都是 '不合格' 的一員時, 那盞油燈遞近了他。

 

"嘿嘿嘿! 終於有一個像樣的! 你過來!"

 

說畢那個男人就將Greg推入去, 還來不及反應又被裡頭的人拉進去化妝間, 有一個姐姐負責扯脫他身上那灰斑斑的外套, 然後拽開裇衫領將他白晳的頸項和鎖骨露出來, 另一個用毛巾擦乾淨他臉上的灰塵, 她檢視一番後認為無需撲粉塗唇, 整理完畢後他沒有像其他人直接穿過紅幕, 因為是初鳥所以要被帶到一個黑人女人面前, 雖然她滿面油彩, 但那頸上橫結的一道駭人疤痕更為奪目。

 

她從頭到腳來回地打量著Greg整整一分鐘, 看得他幾乎想打退堂鼓, 好不容易的她終於說話了: "這裡的小鳥都叫我Mama , 但我不真是你的老媽, 如果你惹麻煩的話我就會直接扔你出去; 如果你能夠支持捱到天亮的話, 錢自然不會少給你的, 懂了就給我出去招呼那些尊貴會員。"

 

接著她撥開紅幕, 騎虎難下的Greg硬著頭皮的走出大廳, 這裡雖然不如Fairlie般寬廣奢華, 可相似地都是環境昏黃和彌漫著催情的香薰, 還加上牆壁掛著很多色彩繽紛的小燈泡和一對對擺著不同性交姿勢的無性別天使來預祝聖誕, 使人有種錯覺以為這裡童話裡的迷幻仙境。

 

Greg在害怕當這條界限破裂時所帶來的後果, 但人總是會有勇於挑戰恐懼的瘋狂心態, 藉著這種刺激帶來興奮和優越的成功感, 我們都對這個上癮, 對不?

 

心臟在淡定的軀殼下狂跳, 他找到個角落位置坐下, 然後謹慎地環視四周也沒有發現任何認識的貴族或上流人士, 很好, 但由他出現開始就已經抓住不少人的眼球, 說真的, 這麼漂亮的人到底之前是躲在哪兒的?

 

做愛的搖床和呻吟聲從二樓隱隱約約傳來, Greg告訴自己要鎮定些, 或者應該趁沒有人注意便悄然離去, 因為根本不會有人來拯救我, 不不, 反正Mycroft也找了個媳婦, 何不我也找男人來大幹一場? 而且這亦是Mycroft想我得到的下場。

 

感覺過了十分鐘或者沒有, 一個老頭子和兩個大叔同時間站了起來走近, Greg收在檯下的雙手無法控制的顫抖不停, 驀地, 那三人卻神奇地返回坐位, 然後一聲 **[鏘]** 落在Greg面前的木桌, 轉個頭來, 原來是一個脹鼓鼓的黑色絨布小袋子, 還有站在檯前的軍裝男人。老天, 這人還要比Holmes兄弟高大慨幾寸。

 

"點一點它, 那裡有廿個金幣, 看看夠不夠包你這一晚?"

 

男人說話帶有濃厚的酒氣和愛爾蘭口音, 但口齒出乎意料地清楚------ Greg最不願意接觸的就是軍人, 或者是愛爾蘭人, 老天, 他緩慢地眨著眼睛, 努力將過去一些痛苦的回憶趕回它該待的暗角裡, 然後綻開一抹柔和的微笑。

 

"為什麼你不先坐下來, 讓我們好好的認識對方?" Greg瞟了一眼那個小布袋, 柔聲說: "你連我叫名字都不知道。"

 

"展示裸體有助大家瞭解對方, 來, 我在這裡長期租著一間貴賓房, 我說你, 立即起來。"

 

男人伸手抓向Greg的胳膊, 他慌亂得不知往哪兒逃, 突然一個侍者走近: "打擾你們。"

 

"你來得正好, 給我預備一瓶, 不, 兩瓶香檳送到我房, 還來一盤食的, 要快。"

 

"抱歉, Sholto少校, 我是為這位先生來呈上這瓶酒。"

 

像變戲法的, 那個侍者從身後摸出一瓶酒, 是義大利的Amarone 1875年, Greg瞪大了雙眼為之發亮, 剛才的恐慌似乎減輕了一些, 他無視著變得黑臉的少校而站起來去接過那瓶酒來檢視。

 

"我從來只見過75年的空瓶, 卻沒有見過是未開封的!" Greg由衷驚嘆著。

 

"那位大人想請你到他房中一起評酒。"

 

"告訴你那位大人已經晚來了一步, " Sholto搶過那瓶酒塞回給侍者, 又將Greg擋在身後: "他是我的了。"

 

"那麼我只好如實回復Morstan教授。少校。"

 

**"慢著!"**

 

Greg越過少校的肩膀窺見到那個侍者的嘴角微微上揚了一秒。

 

"你說......教授要他? 他在三樓?"

 

"這個嘛...... 我恐怕是。" 侍者的態度一下子變得很傲慢, 連眼神都不同了, 他說: "我會直接向大人說少校你不買他的帳, 或者...... "

 

"或者?"

 

侍者直一直腰, 這次他完全沒有抑止自己的笑臉, Greg猜他大慨是要錢。

 

"哦。"

Sholto毫無先兆的一拳打在侍者的面上, 他踉蹌一步撞翻背後的檯和椅子, 連同手上那瓶酒一起跌在地上, 紅酒著地瞬間解體, 侍者就伏在碎玻璃和紫紅色的漿池中不動, 然而這巨大的聲響只是令大廳陷入短暫幾秒的肅靜, 之後又回復原先的氣氛, 眾人似乎對此類的事情已經司空見慣, Greg卻驚訝得合不上嘴巴來。

 

"傳個話兒也讓你瞧不起人。"

 

Sholto轉身將Greg拉近自己, Greg這才發現他在軍服之下的身材比想像的更要壯碩得多, 相比自己根本就是一個大號和一個小號的區別, 他在這巨熊的懷抱之中完全無法躲避的被強吻了一下, Sholto得逞後得意地說: "別管他, 我相信Morstan不會因為這些小事而跟我翻臉。"

 

在他的手滑落在自己的屁股前Greg使出九牛二虎之力推開了他。

 

"哎喲, 發生甚麼事了?" Mama提高聲調喊著走來, 她的視線充滿指責地往Greg投射, 又示意在附近的侍者來拖走那暈倒的伙伴。

 

"這個傢伙笨拙的跌倒弄髒了地方, 就這個你就該解雇他, 然後開兩支香檳到我房去。"

 

Sholto說著想再次擁Greg入懷但Mama更敏捷的拉開了他讓自己走到二人中間。

 

"真的? 但是少校, 我們總不能每次都解雇在你面前跌倒的侍者吧?"

 

"滾開。"

 

"撒野也得靠譜, 呃, 或者你真的醉了, 我說不如讓Doran送你上房休息? 上一趟她還服侍得你很妥當啊。"

 

**"Donovan! 別再浪費我的時間! 你也是瞧不起我嗎?! 我就是要他!"**

 

Donovan抿嘴暗自翻著白眼, 她走近少校的耳畔低語著, Sholto臉色一沉, 他們抬頭望上三樓的位置, Greg也跟著望去, 弧形的露台上站著一個學者打扮的斯文男人, 他雙手扼著欄杆回望著這裡, 因為距離太遠所以沒能看清那人的面容, 但憑Sholto陰沈的表情可知他便是那個Morstan吧。

 

為什麼一個軍部少校會如此懼怕這個教授?

 

Sholto連續罵了幾句頗長的愛爾蘭粗話, 然後才說: "讓Doran到我的房去。" 又氣沖沖的取回在桌上的錢袋, 沒有再望Greg一眼的轉身快步走上樓梯不見了。

 

此時Greg再望上三樓, 那裡已經沒有了那Morstan的蹤影而是一道剛好關上的門。

 

"你這小混蛋都給我惹了甚麼樣的麻煩?" Donovan尖聲刻薄的聲音將他拉回神。

 

"Mama, 你都說了, 他醉了。"

 

"哦~ 是嗎? 可我看見的是你引導著他發酒瘋的, 別以為男人們為你而爭執會使你更有價值, 在這裡是行不通的。" 她的眼神注滿了惱怒和鄙夷, Greg看著不由得發寒, 她壓低聲線說: "我這裡不歡迎你, 給。我。滾。"

 

"Morstan教授不是點名要我的服務嗎?"

 

"我才不會因為他而留下你這顆惹禍的種子, 人來。"

 

立即有兩名侍者分別挾著Greg的手臂提起來, 著他雙腳離地的移回後台, 然後就像一件垃圾的扔掉他出去後門。

 

摔個老痛的Greg生氣得滿面通紅, 他迅速地從碎雪和泥濘中爬起來, 朝著Donovan大聲叫喊: "你會後悔趕走我的!"

 

"我已經後悔放你進來, 回家去。"

 

**"你是替Holmes工作的嗎?!"**

**"回家去! Lestrade!"**

 

嘿, Greg從來沒有向她報上自己的姓名呢, 他呆若木雞的看著Donovan像見鬼般逃回去, 那兩個侍者隨即拉上門, 他站在原地好一會兒才發現天居然在下著微雪, 當心中那團火散發後寒意便從四面八方地湧來, 而外套還留在裡面。該死的。

 

似是聽到心中所想的, 門再度打開, 有另一個侍者拿著他的物品出來, Greg萬分感謝的接過, 他立即穿回外套再緊緊裹住自己, 忽然那個侍者單起眼睛眨著, Greg伸手往外套的口袋一摸便發現多了一張紙條, 上面那工整秀麗的字寫著:

 

_我可以看得出你有多懂得欣賞Amarone的酒, 所以你一定明白如果不能與知音共用它是多麼的可惜。每逄星期六的賽馬日晚上八時, 我會在馬場裡的Derby House用膳, 敬希有一天會見到你的出現。_

_你的誠摯,_  
 _Jim_ Morstan

 

Derby House就是Don旁邊近馬場的那棟, 而可以出入的不用問都只是那些尊貴黃金的會員, Greg的腦海響著很多說不的聲音, 但反正如此, 我連自己送上門當男妓的自由都沒有, 我就是要作賤給你看, 丟你的架, 我早晚要睡遍整個杜倫的貴族, 那裡總有幾個不買你的帳。

 

忽然有人從後喊叫他的名字, Greg立即把紙條塞回口袋裡, 一轉身, 便看見Gareth就站在不遠處盯著自己。

 

 

※※※

 

 

**"再說一次。"**

 

Gareth燃起一支煙用力吸著, 又擴張鼻孔呼出兩道不健康的煙霧, 他怒髮衝冠的樣子似是Greg一旦說錯下一句天殺的話, 便立即爬過木桌、狠狠地將他的頭顱扭下來。

 

而Greg兩手手指相互絞纏著, 低下頭死盯盯著地板, 似是再用力一些就可以憑視線鑽出一個洞讓自己跳進去, 這套動作與小時候做錯事一樣沒有絲毫改變。

 

例如當年, 剛下班快要累死的Gareth隨手將佩鎗擱在檯上然後走開, 好奇的小Greg從椅子爬上去抓來把玩, 結果讓屋頂起了一個窟窿; 又或者是好心腸的小Greg將一塊不便宜的巧克力餵給鄰家的一條小狗, 結果他媽子賠了另一條不便宜的小狗給人家。

 

現在。

 

"我不是毫髮未傷的回到家嗎?"

 

**[嗙!]**

 

Gareth一拳猛搥打在桌上, 使一個當作煙灰缸的殘舊鐵罐和一杯半滿的水杯齊齊跳起又跌下, 坐在旁邊的Janine輕搖著他的肩膀但他沒有理會, 只管厲聲吼叫: **"不是這個! 是你單槍匹馬獨自走入那窰子! 是窰子! 是那些天殺的貴族的地盤! 在看到那鬼字條時我多努力的向天祈求你真的沒有騙我! 啊?! 你是否中蠱毒瘋了?! 如果那裡的人將你打暈然後禁錮, 我該到哪兒去找你啊? 你的腦袋究竟在想甚麼鬼? 你以為 Mycroft那混蛋會像神一樣從天而降來拯救你? 你始終還是掛念著他!"**

 

"我就是讓他知道他將我推到這一個地步! 他操控了這區所有人讓我孤立無援, 包括你身旁的這一個女人! 這正是他營造一個意識告訴我沒有他便活不成, 我永遠都是他指頭下的螻蟻, 而我也想知道他還在乎我不!"

 

這一下令Gareth氣得全身震顫說不出話來, 他很氣Greg這樣的莽撞, 更加氣自己對這一切無能為力, 他想發狂搖著他兒子的腦袋, 將所有關於Holmes的一切都抖出去, 他的兒子應該要結婚生子而不是被慘痛的過去永無止境地束縛, 過了好一會兒, 說話才從牙縫裡漏出來: "Janine, 你先回房去。"

 

Janine看似被Greg的說話傷害了, 她眼泛淚光望著他, 然後起來急步走上二樓, 但在Greg眼中這全是演戲, Mycroft手下的人都是演藝天才, 而他本就是戲劇之王。

 

油燈依然無聲地工作, 兩父子在比賽緘默, 最後還是Gareth忍不住說: "你在妒忌Janine嗎?"

 

多少有些吧, Greg暗付。 "媽始終走了那麼多年, 你找到另一個伴兒我是衷心替你高興的, 可是她...... "

 

"可是甚麼? Janine不怕閒言閒語又無條件收留我們, 如此溫柔善良的女人, 你何曾感受到她一絲的惡意?"

 

"正因為她對我們太好了, 她提供了所有我們需要的東西, 過去的經驗告訴我, 凡這類和善的人接近我們的都是存有目標。"

 

"基督啊! 你就不能單純地相信這世上還有善良的人嗎?"

 

"你也不能相信因為Mycroft她才會獻身於你嗎? 我膽敢說她現在就躲在樓梯轉角位偷聽著!"

 

Gareth霍地站起來, 沒有一刻遲疑逕自走到兒子前一大巴掌的擱下去, 要不是Greg及時抓住了檯子邊緣, 他整個人肯定會被打翻落地上。

 

一秒、兩秒, 疼痛呈蜘蛛網形迅速在臉龐擴散使Greg不受控制地流下淚水, 口腔充滿了血腥味, 縱使如此, 憤恨和不甘心還是蓋過了生理上的痛楚, 他用手心抹乾眼淚盯著Gareth, 那人在平生第一次動手打自己的兒子之後似乎有點不知所措。

 

原來我把事情弄錯了, Greg將口中的血水吐往地上, 如果還在爸面前針對Janine, 只會令大家的距離拉得更遠, 所以此刻唯一可以做的就只有忍, 他別過了臉沒有再望Gareth, 似是剛才甚麼事情也沒有發生的, 慢條斯理地離開現場。

 

Greg沒有看見Gareth的樣子有多難過。

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Year 1887, December

 

 

即使不需要Holmes家族的奇異智慧也能看出, Greg的臉蛋承繼著Gareth和Mary Lestrade各半的基因, 是二人面容重疊搓揉均勻的優良結果, 這是Gareth人生中引以為傲的其中一項, 當然這亦是吸引魔鬼的果實, 但是他居然用自己這粗糙又滿是老繭的手把Greg打至流血, 如果Mary Lestrade還在世的話, 她肯定將自己的丈夫肢解再烹煮吃掉連骨頭也不會剩下來。

 

Gareth心寒了一下, 透過傳菜的小窗冷冷凝視在外頭的Janine, 背著嬰兒的她正熱情地幫一個男士點單。

 

他不是從未懷疑過這個女人, 只是戀愛令他盲目地將疑惑沉澱在心底, 而Greg就像一支竹竿無情地攪濁那灘水。他媽的還不讓人活啊。

 

"Janine喂喂, 今天你丈夫是否心情不好? 俺這碟吃的弄得又鹹又苦。"

 

"對不起, 或者是因為他今天不太舒服手震下多了調味料, 我立即給你換新和教訓他, 多多包涵啊呵呵呵別鬧別鬧啊......" 說著Janine努力逗著背後的Mary。

 

通常Mary是安置在餐館的一個較為通爽寧靜角落的籃子裡, 但每當遇上大小姐耍脾氣哭扭起來, Janine唯有孭著她來開活。這孩子是她的, 在廚房的那個便是她的男人, 反正每位客人都這樣認為他們是一個三口子的快樂家庭, 她亦懶得解釋而默認了。

 

然後Janine拜託Gareth專心一點好好的煮菜, 客人接二連三在投訴她撒著這蹩腳的謊言扛不了多久。

 

而剛才投訴的是一個新熟客, 他基本上是一天的午晚餐都會在這裡解決, 原因是自從Gareth坐鎮之後劃新了這裡的食譜, 出品質素也比附近同類餐館更為出色, 這理所當然的吸納了不少這類客源, 生意增加令那位大人有意欲開拓早餐門市, Janine本想著讓Gareth來說服Greg加入這一行列, 可昨晚的一鬧也只好暫時作罷。

 

好不容易挨完個晚市, 等到最後一個客人都離開後Janine已經準備妥當, 只待Gareth清潔完畢便可回家去, 她洗淨好雙手把身後那剛入睡的小傢伙給解下來, 可突然間就被那充滿惡意的嘈吵聲給嚇醒了。

 

**"這裡的老闆給我出來!!!"**

 

以那個在大喊的隊長為首的警察隊伍魚貫衝入來這面積狹小的餐館, 五個大男人為了道路變得寬敞, 便將所有檯和椅子推翻到一邊去, 只留下一張椅子讓他們的隊長坐下。

 

Janine立即抱起已在嚎啕大哭的娃兒按在胸口, Gareth也從廚房裡跑出來看個究竟, 他第一時間就是將她們護在身後, 這幫所謂的警察明顯人是來找碴的, 街外有零星的途人開始停留觀望和等待接著會發生的事。

 

"這位大隊長, 請問有何貴幹?" Gareth冷靜友善地問著。

 

"你是聾子嗎? 我說叫這裡的老闆出來! 還有叫那個娃兒收聲! 吵死人了! 去你媽為什麼這地方會有嬰兒啊?!"

 

Gareth趕緊推著那一大抱一小的往廚房裡走開, 他的目光由始至終也沒有離開過那個隊長, 他煞氣騰騰的氣場似一名劊子手多過是一名警察隊伍的頭目, 在確定Mary的哭喊聲遠去時, Gareth才平緩地道: "這裡的老闆長期不會現身於店面, 我是這裡的大廚, 你有事儘管來找我。"

 

"哦, 太好了, 起碼我們沒有白走一趟。"

 

不由分說的那些警察紛紛掏出腰間的警棍, 步步為營的逼近, Gareth驚愕又迷惑的舉起了雙手。

 

"慢著慢著! 我犯了甚麼事啊?!"

 

"有人吃過這裡的食物後中毒, 為了公眾安全利益, 這餐館必須封鎖, 廚師及老闆也得去接受調查。" 說著他亦站起來手裡握住警棍對著Gareth。

 

"大哥們! 別這樣! 我會乖乖合作跟你們上警局! 不用這般勞師動眾啊!"

 

接下來回應他的是六條一起揮舞的警棍。

 

 

**  
Greg的左眉毫無先兆的抽跳了幾下, 他的手指輕掃著眉頭, 自挨了那巴掌後, 他就把自己關在二樓的房裡沒有離開過半步, 明知屋裡只有他自己一人, 卻不吃不喝躺著生悶氣, 連他本人也認為以這樣形式的抗議實在幼稚得很。

 

翻了幾轉身, 發覺自己已經睡飽眼, 便坐起來環視房間被昨晚自己發脾氣胡亂推倒物品造成的凌亂, 他大感無奈的嘆一口氣, 然後動身開始打掃, 他發誓以後不會用這種愚笨的方式來宣洩情緒, 或許吧。

 

拾起地上的書本重新排列和衣服掛好整齊, 一步一步將房間還回原狀, 當他終於有空檔抬起頭來望上時鐘, 愕然發現已經過了晚上十點, 已經過了平日那三口子歸家的時間, 可樓下仍未傳來任何人的動靜, 或許是餐館有賴著不走的食客吧?

 

Greg將那些打碎了的瓷器謹慎的捧在手裡, 不其然想起僕傭們流傳John Watson血染莊園大廳的事件, 還有Sherlock那個小瘋子, 他嘆了一聲走到樓下棄掉在廚房的垃圾竹簍深處裡, 然後順道到茅房小解。

 

他發呆的盯著這個便桶和擱在一旁的尿壺, 因為年紀大的Gareth開始有半夜尿頻的問題, 所以這個尿壺成為他夜晚必備救星, 每一晚Janine完結她勞碌的工作回到家中, 滿懷疲勞還要處理大伙兒的污穢物, 看看這兩樣東西的裡外可知她是有認真地清潔過。

 

今早還聽到Janine在飯廳說要留早餐給他, 要不是Gareth沒理由的催促她出門口, 現在餐檯上就會躺著一份三文治。

 

或者我對她的看法是錯的, 又即使她是Mycroft的人, 套Gareth說的一句: 她從未表露過一絲的惡意或陷害, 甚至在努力的照料著我們, 好像母親一樣。

 

Greg被最後一句拉回現實, 這個年頭誰都不能相信。

 

他有點迷惘的給自己倒杯水, 看到了掛在門上的檞寄生, 啊, 是聖誕節, Mycroft恨透了這個, 這些時間他總是忙著阻止國家淪陷而回不了家, 多半錯過莊園掛滿這些玩意的畫面。

 

儘管Holmes那兩兄弟絕不會手拉手圍著聖誕樹唱歌跳舞、不會互相交換禮物 ( 噢你求神拜佛也希望Sherlock忘記這個傳統 ) , 但是Mrs. Hudson會, 這位可愛的老人家就是唯一一點, 點燃起莊園中聖誕的溫馨氣氛的燭光, 製作一頓豐盛的聖誕大餐, 給每一個人準備禮物, 帶動所有僕人慶祝這普天同慶的節日...... Greg想念她了。

 

但是過去已成回憶, 他是沒有可能再回去那個地方。

 

Greg拿住水杯踏上兩級木梯時, 就聽見有人聲在門外騷動, Greg還沒有心情和他們打面照, 所以想大步逃回房, 可始終慢了一步, 大門便砰地打開, 而進來的人直嚇得他非常不得體的將手上的水杯摔破了。

 

Sholto攙扶著一臉瘀傷的Gareth進來, 拉開椅子小心的讓傷者坐下, 在後頭的則是一個軍裝士兵護送那抱著嬰兒的Janine進來, 外頭還有幾個守候著。

 

"少校。" 那個士兵看到頭兒使了個眼色便敬禮退下關門。

 

瞥見屋內的人是Greg, Sholto並沒有太大的驚訝, 反而留意到Greg的光腳丫子踏著的階級下滿是剛才打碎的玻璃, 他才緊張地急說: "你不要下來!"

 

"老天, 發生了甚麼事?" Greg小聲驚呼著, 他都不知該給甚麼反應才對, 只有乖乖聽話站在原地叫道: "到底發生了甚麼事?! 怎麼不去醫院?!"

 

"這裡不是倫敦, 那些醫院不去也罷。" Gareth說: "況且我這只是皮外傷, 沒甚麼大礙。"

 

"不能這樣說, 畢竟你的頭部挨了棍子, 明天我派個家庭醫生來看看你好了。" Sholto說著的同時又輕著腳步走近了Greg, 又小心踢開地上的碎片, 趁他還沒有回神過來, 便雙手捧起他的腰、溫柔得像對待易碎品一樣的放他在空地上。

 

這俐落的動作和第一次遇見他醉酒耍賴的印象有很大差距, Greg的心臟明顯地跳慢了半拍, 軍人的雄壯身材點燃了四周的氣溫, 他紅著臉底下頭退開至安全的私人距離, 急忙轉身走向他爸去檢查傷勢。

 

此時Janine已經將Mary安置好在平時的籃子裡, 無視著小孩的咽嗚, 速速找來了一條乾淨毛巾替Gareth擦著, 使他看不見剛才那一幕, 而Janine開始說著她從廚房後門逃脫之後的事情。

 

"Sholto少校曾經交代我, 如果店子出了任何大事情, 就該立即去通知他, 所以我第一時間跑去他的大宅, 幸好他沒有外出, 否則我不知道該到哪兒去找他。"

 

可以到Don那窰子去找呀, Greg怯著暗付, 他的目光不時飄落在Sholto身上, 卻又沒膽量與他四目交視, 到底是碰上多大的機率, 使他險些與他們的僱主操在一起?

 

抑或這全都是老早編排好的劇情?

 

"這樣說, 你是預料到你的餐館會遭警察上門搗亂? 哎唷! 輕點兒! 輕點兒!"

 

警察?

 

"我是一名愛爾蘭藉的軍人, 不管是親政府或是反對, 多少也會招徠仇家的, 這一次還連累你們。" Sholto的口音聽得Greg有點發毛。

 

"別說連累不連累的, 店內的東西都破壞了, 你也要蒙受損失呢。" Janine說。

 

"那你是親政府或是反政府?" Greg的語氣淡若如絲地問道。

 

"跟這個故事有關係嗎?" Sholto柔和笑著, 加上今天他穿著的優雅西裝似乎遮蔽了本來的戾氣, 此時Janine又說話了。

 

"哎, 別扯遠了, 我還沒有說完。當時我跑到大宅幾乎連鞋子都掉了, 氣喘得話也講不清, 接著少校部下的一個巡兵來報告, 說他遇見了Gareth被那幫警察押去派出所, 哦哇, 我整個人都亂成一團, Mary又哭個不停, 然後、然後少校令那部下先伴著我回家, 可我死活不肯, 我不能撇下Gareth就自己一個人回家......"

 

Gareth忽然緊握住Janine的手, 她朝他微笑一下接著說: "結果我先去了警局, 少校晚些就來會合。之後我看見你爸口腫鼻瘀的被捆綁在鐵欄後面, 我啊, 我真的很害怕! 那些警察說捆綁他是因為他對警察行使暴力, 甚至有一個被他打斷了手....... "

 

"我是自衛! 他們不分青紅皂白就按著我來打! 那班白痴! 斷手和脫臼也分不清!"

 

"總之! 他們不肯讓我保釋, 我以為今個聖誕節他要在監獄裡渡過! 直到少校出現了。我說啊, Greg, 你沒有看到少校他多威風, 他一踏入局內的一刻全地都靜下來, 因為在場的每個人都認識他, 杜倫這個小地方啊, 然後那個警長轉眼間就變成一條哈巴狗------ "

"沒那麼誇張, " Sholto有點不耐煩的說: "他剛好看見門外我帶來的一小支隊伍, 使他醒悟到底自己面對的是甚麼角色, 而我只是向他要一個人, 這簡單得智障也懂該怎樣回答, 之後他自動解釋那食物中毒事件純屬誤會, 屁話, 怎樣也好, 我總算讓我的員工手腳齊全地回到家。Hawkins, 借一步說話。"

 

那二人走到角落小聲說話, 剩下Lestrade父子面面相覷, 接著Greg還是伸手去撫摸他爸的背部表示安慰, 昨晚的衝突改變不了對親人的關懷。

 

雖然Sholto和Janine的小會議很短暫, 但既聽不到他們對話內容, 卻看見Janine唯唯諾諾的樣子, Gareth的眼色因妒意逐漸變得深沉, 之後幸好這個Sholto隨即宣佈要打道回府, 否則Gareth不排除會對自己的救命恩人下逐客令。

 

"我送你。" Greg立即起來微笑著說。

 

"好的, 反正我的馬車泊在路口。晚安, 兩位。"

 

他們沒等Gareth說出下一個字便大步走出了門。

 

Greg一離開了Gareth的視線範圍外, 他的職業笑容隨即消失了, 待Sholto揮著手令士兵們收隊後, 他們便肩拼肩緩慢的走在後頭, 這條小路黝黑而幽靜, Greg的低語清晰地在Sholto耳畔響起。

 

"是你找那些警察打傷我爸嗎?"

 

Sholto停下腳步, 轉身揚起眉頭看著他, 說: "不, 是甚麼令你覺得我要找人襲擊自己的員工?"

 

"鑑於昨晚的事情?" Greg聳聳肩說: "或者是那個你為他工作的人? 我不知道是哪一個。"

 

"聽著, Greg, 我也是剛在Hawkins口中得知你的名字, 昨晚具體發生了甚麼事我只有零星模糊的片段, 所以正式來說我根本不認識你, 可能, 可能你有很多仇家在伺機報復你, 但我肯定我不在其中。"

 

Greg望著他的眼神有點兒迷惑, 然後在腦海有聲音不斷重播: 未必每一件事都與Mycroft有關係......

 

"仇家我也有不少, " Sholto帶點驕傲的仰頭斜視著Greg說: "我去砸別人, 別人也會來砸我的地盤, 故此我覺得Hawkins要帶著孩子是不再適宜到餐館裡工作, 她一會兒就會說服你來取而代之, 薪金方面, 我不會虧待你, 如果你還嫌少的話, 可以添加一項收費服務...... "

 

忽然Sholto的指尖輕掃過Greg冰冷蒼白的臉龐, 後者訝異的瞪大了雙眼, 然後大力拍開那隻不安份的手。

 

"叫Janine省省力氣不用回復你了, 我現在就可以答你: 我不會到你的餐館工作, 你死心吧! " Greg狠狠說道。

 

Sholto伸出舌頭舔著唇, 他被拍開的手背有點兒發痛, 以致他的神色呈現一股危險的頑黠, 下一秒他就緊緊抓住Greg的雙肩, 這突來的猝不及防使Greg驚呼了一聲, 接著他被向後推倒去牆上固定不動, 面對身前比自己強壯兩倍的軍人Greg完全沒有還擊之力, 只能僵著身子任由Sholto捧起他的臉龐吻著, 這是意料外溫柔細膩的一吻, 大慨持續了四、五秒他才退了開些來, 然後又用拇指摸挲剛才嚐過的柔軟嘴唇。

 

"我是不能命令你為我工作, 但我的確是為你著想, " Sholto說話的熱氣直灑在Greg的臉上: "難道你希望回到Don去, 每晚與不同的男人上床嗎? 我想Gareth也不會同意這個的。"

 

"換言之, 上床的對象只有你就是為了我著想嗎? 哦, 你真是太偉大也太難為了你了。"

 

"瞧你這張嘴子......" 說著Sholto握住Greg的下顎, 想重新品嚐那雙迷惑人心的唇片。

 

"你們在幹甚麼?"

 

聽到這把聲音Sholto明顯的嚇了一跳, 他立即放開了Greg, 轉個身來卻用自己的身體將他擋住, 這是第二次Greg感受到來自Sholto的保護欲, 這股令人困惑的保護欲。

 

Greg歪著頭, 越過那龐大的身軀看到方才說話的原來是Janine, 她雙手叉腰神色凝重說: "你該回家了, Greg, 出來了這麼久Gareth都開始膽心你。你說現在還晚不晚啊少校? "

 

"哈!" Sholto停頓了一下, 然後拉整好自己的衣裳, 從容的說: "看來母雞是來抓小雞回窩去睡覺囉。" 他又調個頭朝Greg單一下眼睛, 挑皮的說: "我相信你懂得該怎麼辦。Oíche mhaith。"

 

Oíche mhaith, 他說。Greg全身發寒的打著哆嗦。

 

看到Sholto終於走開, Janine的頭顱往相反方向點一下示意Greg動身。

 

二人一前一後走著, 然後Greg在冷靜下來後便加快了腳步追上了她。

 

"Janine。" Greg說: "我很感謝你的及時出現, 但我有一個問題。"

 

"你說吧。" Janine側起臉看他。

 

"為什麼剛才Sholto少校看似一副被你逮到的害怕樣子? 他不是你的老闆嗎?"

 

Janine帶點孩子氣的笑著, Greg才醒起她原來跟自己是同齡, 她說: "他不止是我的老闆, 他更是我的主人呢, 但過往在他大宅的時候我幾乎像是個管家而多於女僕, 因為原本那個管家真的是太老了, 所以或多或少他會記著這一點, 鑑於剛才他對你做的那些事情。"

 

Greg的臉瞬間變紅, 他結結巴巴的說: "他......我......."

 

"放心, 我不會對Gareth說, 我還不想他激動得心臟病發。"

 

"噢, 謝謝你。" 即使你要說我也沒你辦法。

 

"我想他已經跟你說了吧? 如果你不希望到餐館裡工作, 我會說服Gareth不去強迫你。"

 

這倒是出奇, Greg有些驚訝的抬起眉頭望住她, 思想著給這個女人的顏色白了一點, 此時二人已經來到家的門前, Greg一手搭在門柄上, 慎重的說: "明天我再答覆你吧。"

 

 

※※※

 

 

第二天的一大清早, Sholto的家庭醫生就來拍門應診, 這個老醫生仔細檢查Gareth的程度簡直達到法醫驗屍級別, 我的老天, Greg還以為他爸患了甚麼罕見病症。

 

"大腦和記憶運作正常, 身上的瘀傷沒有大礙, 我會開些撲熱息痛給你, 另外眼底有點泛白和皮膚乾燥, 表示年紀開始大的你吸收營養能力下降, 麻煩務必要停止揀飲擇食的習慣, 多喝水和戒菸。"

 

被醫生從頭到腳指尾摸了一遍的Gareth仍然睡眼惺忪的點點頭, 送走了醫生之後, Janine已經準備好滿檯子的早餐恭候著。

 

似乎前晚的不愉快已經煙消雲散, 一家人總不能記著仇怨, 換一個說法是, 總不能時常撕破面皮的拔刀相向, 所以他們一起在這平和的氣氛中坐下, Lestrade父子低著頭默默吃著, 而Janine一邊啃住麵包一邊餵著奶糊給在懷裡的Mary, Greg時不時偷瞄著。

 

"所以, 咳! Greg, 你考慮得怎麼樣?" Gareth揉著胸口說, 他指的是要不要到餐館打工。

 

Greg停下吃麥片的動作, 昨晚發生的一切歷歷在目, 他來回看著他和Janine, 清清嗓子卻又小聲說: "你喜歡我去我便去唄。" Sholto說得對, 我已無處可從了。

 

Gareth大大的鬆一口氣, 以為是Greg對Janine的態度開始放軟。

 

"另外有一件事我要宣佈。" Gareth推開面前的空碗子, 十指交合擱在檯上: "小子, 接下來我將要說的話你給我留心聽清楚。" 又頓了一頓以表鄭重地說: "我, Gareth Lestrade將會迎娶Janine Hawkins。"

 

 

※※※

 

 

Year 1888, January

 

 

由於餐館受到嚴重不人道級別的蹂躪, Sholto索性關門來個大裝修, 反正他的好員工也需要時間籌辦婚禮, 所以大慨要到月底Greg才會正式上班。

 

Gareth和Janine的婚事Greg已經默默接受了, 正如接受了Mycroft的那個。

 

每一個人都在離開我。擺脫我。這顆種子已經在Greg的心底裡無聲地萌芽。

 

他們的婚禮舉行在郊外的一間古老教堂, 由於他們在杜倫沒有親戚, 前來觀禮的人主要是Sholto大宅的十來個僕傭, 還有餐館的幾個熟客 / Janine的愛慕者, 當然Gareth對後者 / 充撐場面者嗤之以鼻。

 

今天, 這位梅開二度的新郎緊張地挪著頸上的灰色蝴蝶結, 他不習慣身上的這套貴價西裝, ( 當然是在租來的, 總不能穿著幾十年前迎娶Mary Lestrade的那套古董吧? ) 雖然今天天氣是如此濕冷又不見陽光, Greg卻肯定他爸的西裝下已經是汗流浹背。都不知道他在瞎緊張個甚麼。

 

Greg抱著Mary坐在前排, 頭上打著一個小蝴蝶結的妞兒似乎知道是自己姑姐的大日子, 居然難得很合作的安靜呆著。拜託一會兒他們讀誓詞的時候可別鬧啊。

 

那首婚禮進行曲毫無先兆地奏起, Gareth誇張 **[嗗碌]** 地吞嚥一下口水, 使得Greg要把臉埋在Mary身上忍住沒笑出來, 然後新娘進場了, 她的婚紗簡單樸素卻突顯了頭紗下Janine的高雅面容, 在旁挽著她的是Sholto少校, 全副軍裝英偉不凡的他令Greg看得有點暈眩, Sholto將新娘子交到新郎哥的手上後, 便一屁股坐在Greg的側邊, 剛好就壓住他西裝外套的尾部不容他挪開半寸。

 

Sholto看著Greg的視線熾熱得要起火了, 可惜的是沒有相應的回望。

 

奏樂休止, 神父推一推眼鏡開始朗朗唸著禱詞, 接著到新人讀的時候Mary居然發表不滿的咽鳴起來, Greg立即將她的小頭顱按在自己的頸項上小聲地 [噓噓] 安撫著, 哎唷小祖宗啊求求你休停一下。

 

"我, Gareth Lestrade...... 咳咳!" 他望了一眼Greg和Mary: "接受你Janine Hawkins作為我的妻子。我保證...... 我一生中每一天都對你忠實。是好...... 是壞, 是疾病是健康, 我要愛護你、尊重你。"

 

突然, Greg另一邊耳朵噴來了熱氣, 原來是Sholto靠近來低語。

 

_"你帶著孩子的時候很性感, 看著我都硬了。"_

 

Janine忍住笑意讀著: "我, Janine Hawkins接受你Gareth Lestrade作為我的丈夫。我保證: 我一生中每一天都對你忠實。是好是壞, 是疾病是健康, 我要愛護你、尊重你。"

 

_"幻想我們在這禮堂的後面操到天翻地覆, 然後我們的精液會塗在十字架之上。"_

 

"我現在宣佈你們已結為丈夫和妻子, 你現在可以親吻新娘了。"

 

Gareth揭起了她的頭紗, 然後二人相擁甜蜜地吻著, 全場所有人一起站起來鼓掌祝賀, Greg感謝這一刻來得合時, 在這個發情狂摸上自己的大腿前躲開, 新婚夫婦開始慢步走出禮堂, 他立即在後頭小步跟著, 可是Sholto也貼近來, 手掌在眾目睽睽之下放在Greg的腰間, 繼續輕聲細語的說: "如果你有情人的話, 分手吧, 你不會希望事情會因此化大。"

 

一直走出教堂, 大家騰出空位讓Janine向後拋擲花球給那些女賓, 在一陣喧嘩尖叫聲中, Greg才輕輕說, 語氣淡得像朗讀報紙上的無聊新聞一樣: "即使將全世界的男人都被閹割只剩下你一個, 我也不會跟你上床, 不是因為你是一個狂妄自大的蠢傢伙, 而是你是一個該死的愛爾蘭軍官, 這個是最令我噁心的。"

 

Sholto有點愕然的盯著他, Greg也無畏懼怕的回望, 好一會兒少校才說: "你有這種錯誤的歧視我真替你難過, 我或者是一個狂妄自大的愛爾蘭軍官, 但這就是我, 我只會向我喜歡的對象說色情話, 還有我發誓總有一天我會將你操得貼貼服服、 趴在我身下哭著求饒。"

 

"上一個想這樣做的愛爾蘭人被我用鎗打花他的臉, 你說你想變成第二個嗎?"

 

"啊...... " Sholto轉著眼珠想到了甚麼: "那個, 我知道你在說誰, 陸軍上校Sebastian Moran對吧? 那個癮君子上了好幾天的報紙頭版, 我就知道他的死不是那麼簡單, 不過啊, 哼, 我才不會像他那樣沒用呢。"

 

聽到Sholto說出那個名字時Greg不受控制的出現幻覺了, 他看見那雙了無生氣的混濁眼睛與Sholto的重疊著, 腦袋突然又空白一片, 接著又聽到Sholto喊叫自己的名字, 他才感覺到雙腳還踏在地上。

 

"你...認識他, 還有我?" Greg的聲音無力空洞, 附近的空氣一下子被抽薄, 他幾乎想拔腿就跑。

 

"不算, 但我知道你, 我們愛爾蘭陸軍隊有自己的社交協會, Moran算是那裡的名人, 每個人都認識他, 他曾經吹噓自己有個很漂亮的小男僕, 也有提過你的名字, 我剛剛才弄清那個原來就是你。你沒事吧? Greg?"

 

在懷裡的Mary不舒服的扭動咽嗚, Greg才發現自己無意間用力掐住她的身體, 他立即親吻她泛紅的地方哄哄著, 心裡非常後悔將那個人帶到他們的話題上, 他想退開, 但Sholto摟住他的肩膀輕搖低語道: "嘿嘿, 我知道你在說笑而已, 不用那麼緊張, 我不會向別人說半個字的, 而且那單案子不是老早就完結了嗎?"

 

"少校! Greg! 快過來, 攝影師都準備好了!" Gareth興奮得面紅耳赤的叫道。

 

那個攝影師是Sholto僱用的, 他的大型攝影器材已經張羅妥當, 以及指揮好新人和其他賓客的排位分佈, 讓這張美麗的大合照成為今天珍貴的見證, Greg記不起自己是怎樣走過去, 大慨是Sholto拉著他來到的, 他們分開一左一右走到新人身邊。

 

"準備, 一, 二, 三!" 然後一道白光閃來伴著一聲 **[嗖!]** 響起。

 

那張巴掌中的黑白照片上, 每個人都神采飛揚燦爛笑著, 甚至Mary也在得意的笑起來, 只有Greg, 在他那張憂鬱的面孔上只有可憐的苦笑。

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Year 1888, January

 

 

新裝修的餐館提供的座位比之前還要少, 因為那裡有新添加上的吧台, 但那裡最多放置的是一桶桶啤酒和下價葡萄酒, 而最近多了一些愛爾蘭人來消費, 生意很旺令Lestrade父子每天都是充實地過著, 有時候Janine會抱著Mary來幫忙打理, Greg很感激這一點。

 

現在Sholto隔天就會在餐館打烊前來到用膳, 或許跟之前地方受到滋擾有關, 但Gareth知道這絕對是因為Greg的關係, 儘管心裡滿是疑慮, 但還是聽取了Janine的說話別老是干擾兒子的私人生活所以才沒作半點聲。

 

Greg對這位少校的態度比以前要老實得多, 有一部份原因是他心虛著Sholto知道了自己過去的一個骯髒小秘密, 雖然沒有即時危險, 可他仍覺得被推置於與絕望只差一線之隔的邊緣上, 這一點也不有趣, 然而排除了這個, Greg的確有點兒被打動, 也許正是被那孤獨感改變了心態, 他居然想起當時和Sebastian Moran的蜜月期的幸福感, 也是Mycroft沒有給予他的。人們都是喜歡謊言, 不是嗎?

 

Sholto多半時候會靜靜坐著欣賞Greg認真工作, 又或者在他走近時說著很多精彩的色慾話語來打趣他, Sholto管這是求愛, 雖然行為比醉酒時好不了多少, 而又有Janine在場時會檢點些, 但他的嘴巴總能隨時描繪出五花八門的的性愛動作, Greg感到煩擾既又佩服, 甚至有好幾次忍不住被他逗得笑了出來。天, Sholto愛死他的笑容。

 

如果能夠放下偏見接受他, 自己是否會好過一點? Greg反復想著這個問題: 或許他只是渴求一具肉體來發洩, 而我就是需要一個懷抱來忘記過去, 大家互相利用沒有甚麼不妥啊?

 

到後來Greg回憶此刻並沒有真的跟他滾上床, 不知該感到慶幸還是可惜。

 

那天下午是Jim Morstan第一次光顧餐館, 當時Greg並沒有任何概念知道他是誰, 眼看那人三十來歲, 穿著乾淨樸素, 戴著眼鏡顯得他更斯文, Greg以為他只是一個有教養的普通文員。

 

他點了一份印式咖哩配薄餅之後, 就坐在那安靜的角落裡拿出一疊文件批閱著, Greg在端菜時瞥見那些文件角落印有杜倫大學的校徽才知道他是一名教授, 但沒有再繼續留意他。教授吃完之後就點了杯咖啡, 接著就一直呆在那裡改卷到傍晚, 又時不時抬起頭來朝Greg送上一個微笑。

 

然後Sholto來了。

 

他如常春風得意的走進來, 看準Gareth並沒有往外邊望, 便趁機偷吻Greg的臉頰卻不成功, 轉個身來就看見Morstan坐在那兒了, 而他全程目擊了剛才的一切。

 

Sholto看上去瞬間變得蒼白和驚愕, 整個人如臨大敵的繃緊生硬, 似是有一盤冰水從頭淋下, 他的視線無法離開他, 尤如鬼魅的逕自走過去面對面坐下。Greg也感覺到氣氛很古怪, 所以沒有接近他們, 好一會兒他才猜想到這個教授可能是當晚在Don的Morstan。耶穌基督, Greg的胃突然塞滿了石頭。

 

那二人一直談到過了打烊時間, 整間餐館只剩下他們, Gareth悶得要走出廚房, 聽到他們滿口橫飛說的都是愛爾蘭語, 原來是老鄉, Gareth不禁朝在旁等候的兒子翻起眼睛, Greg泛起一個苦笑, 然後那對愛爾蘭兄弟終於發現時間不早了。

 

"這裡真是一個好地方, " 那個教授突然說著正式的英倫腔, 卻陰陽怪氣地道: "食物好, 環境又好, 總比某個地方棒多了, 好吧, 我決定以後一有空就要來這裡支持一下。"

 

Sholto和Greg一起尷尬地笑著。

 

他收拾好檯上的文件, 然後站起來掏出了錢, Sholto一把按住他示意不用給。

 

"謝謝啊。" Morstan拉起一個天真無邪的笑容, 瞟了眼那吧台: "噢, 如果這裡多入些西班牙甜酒就更好。" 最後他向Greg單一單眼睛, 才踏著輕快的腳步離去。

 

Gareth不屑的用鼻子哼了一聲。

 

"你先回家去陪伴自己的新婚妻子吧, " Sholto對著Gareth說: "我還有事要跟Greg談。"

 

看見老人家皺起眉頭, 張開嘴巴又合上, Greg隨即輕按著他的肩膀以示安慰, 他兒子看起來很從容自在, 完全不知道他隱蔽了皮囊下緊張慌亂的窮窘, Gareth嘆了一口氣: "別太晚啊。" 然後指一指自己的僱主才慢步踱去。

 

Greg自行拉開椅子一屁股坐下, 發現Sholto充滿溺愛的盯著自己, 他不自在得咳了一聲說: "剛才那個, 就是Morstan教授吧?"

 

Sholto點點頭, 他小心打量著Greg的表情說: "他要我跟你說: 那張紙條仍然生效。Greg, 你可以告訴我那紙條的內容嗎?"

 

"你先告訴我他是甚麼人, 為什麼你如此的害怕他?"

 

Sholto長長地吁一口氣, 放軟聲音緩緩地道: "他是芬尼亞的人。"

 

"所以你是反政府的。" Greg的心情不禁怦然亂跳。

 

"不全然是, 他曾經在我有經濟困難時, 無條件支援我一行五十六個士兵和他們的家眷, 我之所以還有這麼多的忠心部下, 都是全賴有他, 我欠他一個莫大的人情。"

 

我才不相信是曾經, Greg鄙夷地想著, 而且一定不只關於錢。

 

"Greg, 那紙條上說的是甚麼?"

 

"每逄星期六他都會在馬場吃晚餐, 他約我隨時去一回, 但近期發生了太多事情以致我忘記了他。" 這是真話。

 

"所以你會應約的?"

 

"不, 我不想和恐怖份子有太多關聯。"

 

"我要你去。"

 

"你說多一遍。"

 

"這不是請求, 我要你去和他約會。"

 

Greg難以置信的瞪大了眼睛, 感覺到怒氣直衝上腦袋令他產生的暈眩, 聲線一下子放大了: **"你以老闆的身份命令我, 命令我和另一個男人約會?"**

 

"是的。"

 

 **"你將我當成人情還給他, 你!"** Greg對著Sholto大聲吼叫道: **"不如直接送我到他的床上吧? 省省大家時間啊! "**

 

"我相信他不會隨便將第一次約會的人弄上床去, 但萬一他會的時候, 我希望你能夠做得到。" Sholto屏息著說。

 

 **"我不會去的! 神經病!"** 說著Greg低下頭頓一頓, 因為他激動得眼前突然發黑, 那陣暈眩好不容易停下來, 才脫下圍裙扔掉在地上, 走到門口取下大衣準備離開。

 

"你不去的話, " Sholto也站了起來說話: "我就將你殺害Sebastian Moran的事告知芬尼亞會, 你想像不了他們會怎樣招呼你。"

 

我就知道。

 

"瞎扯, 芬尼亞兄弟會早就被政府清剿得乾乾淨淨了。" Greg憤恨說道, 心底某個地方在分崩離析。

 

"你確定? 你敢用你的家人賭一局嗎?"

 

Greg倏地停住。我的家人。這熟悉的要脅情境重臨, 恐怖和痛苦在張牙舞抓撕裂他的心肝, 全身的血液都被抽離, 對極了, 他根本不能賭上他的老爸, 無論甚麼時候。彷彿時間也停止了, 直到忍不住要呼吸才喘口氣, Greg艱難轉個頭來望向他, 卻不像剛才那樣激動, 聲音沒有帶半點情感: "James, 你知道嗎? 我都快要開始喜歡你了。"

 

"今個星期六我會派馬車來接你。" Sholto沒有勇氣直視他。

 

Greg難過得張不了口回應, 也許在他們眼中我的價值就只有這個, 這就是現實, 他穿上大衣, 悄然沒入漆黑的街道中, 此刻他才發現, 原來自己從未離開過這個恐怖的圓圈裡。

 

 

※※※

 

 

Year 1888, February

 

 

星期六

 

對於Sholto要帶Greg去看歌劇Gareth感到不太高興, 但他的僱主表明會放一天的有薪假期, 加上又醒起將會擁有一次和Janine真正的獨處時光, 他才嗯哼一聲表示不阻止。

 

在一腳踏上那輛馬車時, Greg考慮要不先踹車裡面的人一腿然後迅速跑回家去, 這個念頭只是一閃而過, 最後他還是乖乖坐進去。

 

門砰地關上, 馬車隨即駛動起來, 看到Greg的外衣很單薄, Sholto便脫下自己的厚棉衣想套在他身上, 但被粗暴地推開了, Greg費勁忍著沒有脫下鞋子往那人的臉上扔去, 然後他雙手抱胸的縮到角落生著悶氣, 在全程車途中二人沒有說過半句話。

 

馬場位置鄰近大學, 大學會在非賽馬日利用場地來舉行一些球類練習和比賽, 但此時已經入夜所以不會有學院的人, 或者像Greg這樣穿著寒酸的窮鬼出現, 如果他身後沒有站著一個Sholto 少校, 這使守在馬場入口的看管絕對會當作他是一個骯髒的白撞騙子厲聲趕走。

 

他並不知道其實每個星期六Morstan都會派一個人來門口等候著他, 但現在不用了。

 

Greg跟隨少校走在一條充斥著青草腥味的碎石小徑, 若每十碼便有一盞燈火, 光線充足可讓人看見旁邊那被修葺成一致長度的青翠草皮地, 在草地的另一邊有一塊佔地廣闊的露天茶座, 繞著茶座的四邊還種滿了花, 黑夜的天幕罩在這潮濕的環境上顯得十分瑰麗而神秘。

 

儘管環境有多優美雅致, Greg仍然掙脫不了苦澀的心情, 甚至使他有點兒想吐。

 

他們正往賽道的終點線的方向走著, 四周並沒有其他人的蹤影, 那裡有一棟三層高的圓頂建築物, 這個角度剛好擋住了後面的Don, 從外頭看根本不知道原來它的正面是如此令人驚嘆, 三層樓均是落地玻璃窗作外牆, 裡面的燈光透過深紅的窗簾折射出來, 似是靈魂在無聲地燃燒, 這種夢幻暈眩的氣氛讓Greg看得走神。這就是聞名杜倫的Derby House。

 

Derby House是杜倫賽馬會屬內的唯一一間不對外開放的餐飲及休閒俱樂部, 內裡設施服務只有馬主本人及其邀請的親友才可享用, 以及建於二樓通往旁邊的Don的出入口。

 

在世及過身的馬主, 他們的肖像掛滿在這旋轉式樓梯旁的牆壁上, 而這三層樓的樓數便是代表每位在社會身份的高低級別及只能進出的層數, Greg走到第二層就開始認得某些曾經在Holmes莊園作客的馬主, 而不感驚奇的, Holmes家族成員佔據了一大半第三層的牆壁, 理所當然亦包括Mycroft。

 

Mycroft承襲了他的袓上, 在全國的馬場都有自己參賽的馬匹, Greg在倫敦雅士谷馬場見過他其中一匹高大結實的红鬃馬, 名叫Redbeard二世, 取其名是為了延續Redbeard一世的風采, 以及是紀念他自己和Sherlock對牠的寵愛。

 

在Mycroft旁的肖像是就是Jim Morstan教授, 這張照片比較新淨該是最近才掛上, 而本尊就在走廊最盡頭的一間貴賓房恭候著Greg。

 

Sholto突然轉個身來面對Greg, 他的目光盡是莫名的悲哀。

 

"我想你知道, 我是有一千萬個不願意將你帶來這裡。"

 

"但最後你還是這樣做了, 說來又有甚麼意義? 趕緊敲門吧。"

 

房裡一下 [啪] 的聲音悶地響起, 令Sholto準備敲門的拳頭定格, 他側起耳朵靠門細聽, 待裡面沒再有太大的動靜才繼續敲門。

 

"進來。"

 

Sholto打開門並沒有進去, Greg踮起腳跟越過他的肩看見了入面的情況。

 

身穿三件頭的Jim Morstan翹起二郎腿坐在黑色天鵝絨的椅子上, 在他前面的一張圓形餐檯擺放著兩隻大紅酒杯、一個灌滿深紅色漿液的頸細長大肚子的玻璃醒酒器和現成空瓶的Amarone 1875年, 以及一個跪在地上的黑人女人。

 

Greg一眼認得出那就是Don的老鴇, 她低下頭掩住被打的那邊臉一動不動。

 

"Sally, 給我滾出去。" Morstan禮貌微笑著說。

 

Donovan照字面意思的連滾帶爬的逃離現場, 在經過身邊時, Greg看到她雙那充滿怨恨的發紅眼睛, 好生恐怖, 和她在那晚大無畏的氣勢截然不同。

 

這表示是否Morstan以另一個層面上擁有著Don?

 

此時那人已經站起來作歡迎的姿勢說話: "請進來, 我的朋友。"

 

Greg站在原地不敢動, 又瞟了一眼Sholto, 他側著身回望自己的朝房裡面點一下頭。

 

雖然一開始並未對這個人存有任何的期望, 可Greg的心確實被他划破了一道口子。

 

幾乎是一踏入房間就被酒的芳香薰醉了, 他盡量控制自己的面部表情不太過緊張失禮, Sholto悄然退下關門, 在這細小卻華貴的方形空間只剩下他們二人, 沒有人知道接下來會發生甚麼事, 一股局促感壓得Greg有點換不過氣來。

 

"晚安, 請叫我Jim, 很高興見到你... 再次。" 男人的聲音依舊很粘膩, 他走前一步伸出手。

 

"Greg。" 他僵硬的握著。

 

這是他們的正式的會面, 在大家鬆開之際Jim的拇指在Greg的手背劃了半個大圓, 在金邊眼鏡後的眼神更是暗了一度, 他示意客人坐在對面的椅子。

 

"剛才的境況並不是經常發生, 希望你不要介懷。" Jim留意到他緊繃的坐姿, 於是一邊斟著酒一邊幽幽說道: "我已吩咐這裡在你到來後就會奉上晚餐, 在這之前我們先來品嚐一下它吧。"

 

Greg點點頭, 然後小心的接過那杯紅酒, 他將杯子輕輕晃動嗅著, 前一刻還在懷疑酒裡是否被下了藥, 在巧克力、黑李子和花香等氣味爭相鑽入他的鼻孔後便不再在乎了, 一小口酒漿滑到他的口腔, 豐富濃厚的層次感與舌頭來了一場只有幾秒鐘的激烈性愛, 本能讓Greg蓋上眼睛來感受著這奇妙的高潮, 再張開眼睛時與Jim對上了, 他們笑了。

 

酒的確是Greg的其中一個死穴。

 

"好美, Amarone的75年比78年更驚為天人。" Greg找不到更貼切的說話來形容, 如果Mycroft在此一定會用很多漂亮的詞彙來讚美它。

 

"75年是義大利的大豐收年, 那年間釀出來的甘液即使儲藏十幾年亦不會變質。" 說著Jim又呷了一口。

 

酒精緩緩地擴張血管, Greg的肩膀在不自覺間放鬆下來, 他大膽說: "為什麼你非要Sholto帶我上來這裡? 我意思是, 收到那紙條了這麼久我也沒有出現就已經是一個答案。"

 

"真的? 不, 你只認為這是瘋狂, 那倒是, 我倆互不相識, 你不敢單槍匹馬進來是人之常情, 但要解決這個也不太困難, 當我記起你抱著這瓶Amarone的神情便知道了, 你也知道, 就好像地心吸力, 你只需要的就是輕輕一推。"

 

胡說八道, Greg裝著認同的點點頭, 先仍然小口地品嚐著這甘露, 然後他回頭盯著Jim, 甜美地笑著把杯中物一幹到底, 呼! 一遍遍祈求著所有不安都被沖刷洗掉。

 

"慢慢來, 我們還有大半瓶, 你看, 看它的顏色多美。" Jim又倒了大半杯酒給他。

 

"Jim Morstan教授, " Greg頓了一頓: "明顯你是在杜倫大學裡任教, 但Sholto說你是一個芬尼亞, 所以你是任教非常特殊的科目嗎?" 例如任教如何在公眾地方放置炸彈?

 

"噢, 你是在奇怪為何以我這類人能夠進出Derby House的第三層吧?" Jim拉開了笑臉說: "我任教的是數學系, 沒有甚麼特別, 唔...... 只是我曾經捐獻給大學起建一棟校舍, 以及重新裝修我們身處的這一座建築物, 所以提攜我可以安坐這裡。"

 

Jim突然伸手靠近, Greg沒有躲開, 只是任由他將自己垂下來的頭髮翹到耳後。

 

"Sholto也說了很多關於你的事, 比方說, 你姓Lestrade。"

 

Greg不作聲盯著他, 緊繃著全身的肌肉準備隨時翻檯逃走。

 

"Lestrade, Lestrade是法國姓氏, 有沒有想過因為自己是英法混血兒, 所以才長得那麼好看?"

 

Jim的樣子誠懇得Greg以為他真的純粹在讚美他說。

 

敲門聲突然響起, 嚇得Greg連著椅子跳了一下, Jim愉快地回應著, 原以為是侍者送來晚餐, 怎料那竟是一份晚報, 那侍者立即退下, Jim看也沒看便將報紙推到Greg的面前。

 

即使隔著報紙, 也能感受到Holmes與Smallwood大婚的甜蜜喜慶的光芒, 大大的圖片中新郎新娘相擁親吻著, Greg瞅了一眼, 然後再與Jim對上了眼睛。

 

"看來今晚我不是來吃晚餐的。" Greg沉著臉說: "你的確知道我是誰。"

 

"噢Gregory我當然知道你是誰, 但我對於你之前出現在Don感到十分不解。" Jim的食指戳住報紙上Mycroft的頭像: "你是因為這個人才淪落到要出賣肉體嗎? 你的前僱主。"

 

"不。" Greg脫口而出, 然後發現自己答得太急速, 於是他回想那天晚上的心情, 令自己的表達再真摯一點才繼續解釋: "我和這個人之間已經不再存在甚麼, 我去Don的確是為了賣春, 只是我期待那兒會有我認識的貴族, 好讓索取更高的價錢, 可是一個也沒有。"

 

"你到這裡來也只是賣春嗎?"

 

"你會買嗎?" Greg柔聲問: "你想我現在脫下衣服嗎? 你讓Sholto送我來不就是為了這個嗎?"

 

"傻瓜, 你完全沒有娼妓的格調, 即使學也學不來, 而此刻比起你的祼體, 我更想你確實回答我的問題: 為什麼你會去Don?"

 

"那些資訊會煩擾你嗎? 你以為我是Mycroft的間諜, 害怕我來對你不利?"

 

"是我主動接近你的, Greg, 我從第一眼開始就喜歡你了, 我希望知道那裡有沒有任何特別原因使你淪落至這個地步。"

 

Greg嗤笑了一聲, 拿起酒杯一口氣喝到底, 但酒滑過喉嚨後更感乾涸, 聲音有點嘶啞的說: "我失業了好幾個月, 覺得窮洗錢不是辦法, 那時候看到廣告令我覺得去Don賺快錢是一個很好的選擇。"

 

Jim瞇起眼盯著Greg。

 

"我是一個貪錢的婊子, 如果你的腦海是在尋找這些字眼的話。"

 

"你從未想過是因為Holmes導致這一切嗎? 市場控制? 廣告? 我以曾經與他交鋒的經驗膽敢說, 這完全是他的手段。"

 

Greg聽著他說, 明知那人正說到他的心坎裡, 卻表現得無動於衷。

 

"還有動用警察去砸壞Sholto的小餐館和暴打Gareth Lestrade, 同一時間命中兩個目標, 既快捷又附合經濟效益, 這句熟耳嗎?"

 

Greg直瞪大眼, 有些東西好像不同了, **不不不不這是瘋了他不會的他不會的請告訴我他不會的------**

 

"我認為你生命正受到危險, 甜心, Mycroft Holmes從來不會輕易放過他名單上的人, 那些他憎恨的人, 回顧你的紀錄, 你的確傷過他的心呢。"

 

**他以我為恥**

 

Jim舉高杯子在一盞燈火下照映著, 橙紅色的倒影顯得他的臉十分憔悴, 但這憂鬱感瞬間又沉下去, 他輕地放下酒杯, 目不轉睛地凝視著Greg, 有這麼一下他以為自己被看得分崩離析, 就像在Mycroft面前只是一塊脆弱的玻璃。

 

"我也是他名單上的人, 可能以我現在這個身份說你不會了解, 所以我要告訴你一個故事, 大多數的知曉的人們已經遺忘或者死去, 請你、請不要感到害怕, 它的內容並不複雜, 可以說是有點兒老套, 而且人物也不多...... 首先要簡單敘述一下這個人, James Moriarty......"

 

 

※※※

 

 

**該下地獄的魔鬼**

 

"......而自那一刻開始, 這個世界的那一個James Moriarty, 徹徹底底變成了那個只為復仇而存在的狂人。"

 

**魔鬼! 魔鬼! 魔鬼! 天譴的魔鬼!**

 

Greg忍住了尖叫詛咒, 強迫自己聽完整個故事而不奪門而逃, 他又驚又怒的盯著Jim, 不, 是James Moriarty, 現在他看起來有多少像那名老僕的身影------

 

"這就是我的故事。"

 

Greg的嗓音嘶啞顫抖問道: "你到底在玩甚麼鬼遊戲? 你, **Moriarty** , 你設下這個局騙我來是為了甚麼?"

 

"請你冷靜, 我並沒有任何惡意。" James看似很無辜地說: "我想你了解我多一些, 只此而已。"

 

"不!" 不經覺間Greg的視線模糊起來, 他緊閉一下眼睛又立刻張開, 淚水控制不了的掉下來, 長時間的壓力迫得他的身體和聲音雙雙發抖: **"你來命令Sebastian Moran來謀殺我!"**

 

"我很抱歉讓那件不幸的事發生, 但你要明白, 你是我和Mycroft的戰爭之間必然出現的犧牲者, Greg, 我很抱歉你受到傷害, 但是我從來沒有親手送你上倫敦塔, 對吧?"

 

Greg的表情起了點變化, 他的肩膀漸漸鬆下來, 眼睛緊閉著, 將自己困在黑暗裡, James看到他的痛苦, 看到他在認命。

 

Mycroft讓我活著走出倫敦塔目的就是送到Moriarty面前....... 不用說我就是這一場交易的籌碼... 或者是餌。

 

**我不能再這樣活下去!**

 

Greg霍地起身想奪門而出, 但James立即跟前雙手猛力按在門上, 將他困於自己和門之間, Greg轉個身來充滿恐懼的瞪著他, James這才發現他的眼珠有多麼的黝黑。

 

"Mycroft奪去了我的愛人, 然後你出現在Don。"

 

在一個狹小的空間裡, 近距離面對著這極度危險的愛爾蘭獨立狂熱份子, Greg覺得自己的大腦快要短路了。從一開始就是個錯誤, 我不應該離開倫敦。

 

"你現在要殺死我嗎?" Greg嘗試令自己的聲音強硬些說。

 

"唔...... 不。"

 

"你要好好折磨我嗎?"

 

"不, 為什麼所有人都認為我喜歡死亡和流血? 我一點兒也不享受。"

 

**"你想從我這裡得到甚麼?!"**

 

一個粗暴野蠻的吻。James想著就做了, 他雙手牢牢地抱著Greg的頭狠狠地吻下, 將他所有的叫罵全都吸吮掉, 任憑Greg怎樣頑強反抗也脫離不了, 甚至將他的眼鏡打飛出九丈遠也不為所動, Greg忽然憶起對上一次同樣的強吻, 是Mycroft心情非常不好的那一晚, 他勸說他早點休息, 主人突然堵住他的嘴巴, 又蠻橫的扒下他的衣服, 用手指往他的後穴做了幾下粗略的擴張, 隨後就立刻按他在書檯上狠狠地幹著, 操得Greg以為自己的大腦也要溢出去, 最後二人的體液亂七八糟的抹在女王寫來的信件上。

 

一想到接下來會發生的事, Greg急得要惡毒地撕咬著自己口中的異物, 可不但沒有掙脫箝制, 反而踉蹌著被拉扯房中間, 他發瘋似的抓撓捶打, 卻被猛地甩到在檯上, 所有的玻璃製的東西都撞飛到地上跌個粉碎, 酒氣撒滿整個空間。

 

"你咬我。"

 

James覺得這挺有趣, 他重重壓在Greg的身上, 感受他呯呯猛跳的心臟, 因為雙手捉緊著他的, 所以沒有第三隻手來擦拭自己在流血的嘴唇, 任由鮮血滴在他白皙的臉上。

 

Greg使勁喘氣, 完全不知道自己那雙又黑又圓的大眼睛彷彿是吸食靈魂的黑洞, 他放聲尖叫想吸引外面的人進來, 接著又被另一個吻吞噬了, 酒氣混合著血腥令他感到很噁心, 最後他的嘴巴終於放開了他, James挨下來在他的耳邊綿綿細語。

 

"我冒著生命危險自揭身份給你知, 你好歹先聽完我要說的話, 請你、我的朋友, 我沒有打算要傷害你。"

 

**"放開我! 你這狗娘養的混帳東西!"**

 

"記住這話是我告訴你的: Mycroft必定將你傷害得, 非常, 非常的糟糕, 而我是唯一會從他手中將你救出來的人。"

 

James說畢嘴唇又滑落在Greg喉嚨上吸吮, 一股戰慄的快感使他不受控的打震, 哦, 這悸動也使他硬了, James當然感覺到, 他一手撐起半身打量著他被情慾佔據的樣子, 另一隻手往下摸去。

 

Greg無法承受這樣的羞恥, 他出盡全力推開身上的人, 然後起身沒命地跑出門外, 結果跑出走廊沒夠三步便被從後來的一個擁抱給阻止了, 是Sholto。

 

**"啊------------------唔---------------------!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

 

Greg猛然大叫, 但Sholto巨大的手蒙住他的嘴巴, 而困在這強悍的軍人的堅固懷抱中根本無法逃脫, 所有的掙扎都只是徒勞無功, 在以為會被這樣拖回房去時, Sholto向站在門口的James說。

 

"教授, 教授! 現在時間不早了, Lestrade看似都累了, 我想先送他回家休息。"

 

Greg倏地停下來, 兩手抓緊勒在胸口的手, 大惑不解的來回看著他和James, 後者倚著門邊雙手插在褲袋審視著他們。

 

"好, 我明天到餐館探望你。"

 

想不到James就這樣答應了, 他還朝Greg單起眼睛。

 

Sholto肅穆點點頭, 摟著Greg的身子迅速逃離走廊, 險上撞倒途經的幾個客人和侍者, 他們漠視那些奇異的目光連跑帶跳落到地下走出這座建築物, 一直到離開馬場範圍見到來時的那輛馬車, Greg才掰開身上的抓子, 然後一大巴掌使勁扇在Sholto的臉上。

 

 **"哇啊!"** Sholto惱怒的吼叫: **"我預期的只有一句 '謝謝' !"** 真他媽的很痛啊!

 

 **"去你的! 去你的! 你這滿口謊言的混蛋!"** Greg氣得兩腳踹地, 咆哮的叫聲蓋過了他: **"你為他工作! 該死的你原來是Moriarty的走狗!"**

 

而Janine為他工作天哪

 

Sholto驚得立馬又蒙住他的嘴巴, 看一眼那個坐在車頭等候的馬伕------ 在打瞌睡並沒有往這邊瞧------ 他壓低聲音說: "你找死啊! 公然大叫他的名字! 你知道有多少人想要取他性命嗎!"

 

"嗯嗯~~ 嗚嗚~~ !!!" **最好找人亂鎗打死他!** Greg瘋狂搥打他的胸口, 逼得Sholto要攫住他的雙手, 然後又拉又拖的一起鑽入馬車裡, **[呯呤嗙啷]** 的終於驚醒了那個馬伕, 他問: "回大宅嗎?"

 

"不, 回小巷。" Sholto往窗外頭叫道, 然後翻個身抓住想打開另一邊車門逃走的Greg。

 

"我立即就離開這裡! 搬得遠遠的! 叫Moriarty和Holmes去地獄吧!" Greg甩開了他躲在角落叫道。

 

"去哪兒? 遠遠的地方? 哪兒才夠遠? 中國嗎?" Sholto覺得好氣又好笑: "要躲避他們哪裡也不夠遠, 況且無證無據Gareth會聽你瞎扯嗎? 又如果你想著獨自離開, 就不會知道他接下來會發生甚麼事, Greg, 聽我說, Greg! 現在沒有人說要殺你, 即使他朝你真的身陷險境, 我也會保護你, 你聽到了嗎? "

 

Sholto伸手去抹著Greg的臉龐, 將他由恍惚拉回現實, 他才意識到自己在流淚。

 

"我會拚掉性命去保護你。"

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

_Dear Mike,_

_收到Eli最後打來的一封簡短電報說一切安好, 我感到非常的高興。如果電報是與你一起發出會更好。_

_以她三十有三之齡懷孕實在不易, 她確信吸食煙斗能夠有效減輕壓力, 便由她吧, 但你絕不能因煙斗沒有完全熄滅促成莊園發生大火而責怪她, 那些僕傭沒有好好打理莊園是構成事件的主要原因, 當然, 我不是在要求你動用法律追究任何人, 但最起碼要即時解雇莊園裡所有僕人, 包括Sherly的貼身男僕John Watson, 我不希望這個人再出現在我的小兒子身邊。_

_這一場大火導致Philip Anderson死亡, 令我們親愛的Mrs. Hudson痛失唯一的親人, 我亦深深感到哀痛。Mrs. Hudson已經為Holmes莊園服務超過四十年了, 年邁的她又深受如此打擊, 對於她搬離家鄉遠赴法國來頤養天年, 我並不是感到很同意, 但若這是她堅持的話我也會歡迎接納她。當她一安全抵達這邊的大宅我立刻就會讓她寫信給你報平安。_

_據悉莊園有三分二面積受到焚毀, 我預計你收到此信時已經攜眷搬到我們在Crawley的別墅, 攜眷的意思當然是包括你的寶貝弟弟, 倘若我再聽到他搬去Baker Street那貧民地區的消息, 我一定會使那個區域從此消失於倫敦。_

_我明白照顧一個孕婦的責任十分沉重, 而你倆口子已經結識多年, 也數次邀請她到Holmes莊園作客, 理應很了解她的性格和思維, 故此我相信以Eli的高貴血統不會表現出沒教養的舉止來刁難你, 相反一定是你把她照顧得不妥當, 我經常告訴你, 若一旦有問題發生, 必先自我反省。_

_因為你是再娶, 知書識禮的Eli也同意沒有張羅婚禮大事慶祝七日, 而且你們大禮當日我抱恙未能出席, 但她居然沒有感到不高興, 別忘記她是當今陛下的表妹, 亦是受封賜的女伯爵, 她願意摒棄禮節來下嫁於你就足夠證明她有多愛你。我並沒有為你選錯妻子, 我這個可愛的女兒一定會為我們Holmes家族開枝散葉, 以Holmes和Smallwood這兩家純正的藍血, 一定會產下幾個比你和你弟弟更聰明更出色的子嗣。_

_替我好好問候Sherly。_

_祝一切安好。_   
_V.M.H. **_   
_08, March, 1888_

 

_**全名為Violet Mycroft Holmes_

 

 

※※※

 

 

Year 1888, April

 

 

"我感覺糟透了。" John沮喪地說: "Sherlock, 這是一個可悲的錯誤。"

 

這句說話只是進入Sherlock的耳朵兩秒就被刪除了, 只顧拉著他的小提琴再次奏起自己編寫的曲譜, 整首曲調悲憤交集, 永不遏止地控訴現實是有多瘋狂和抑壓。

 

John側躺盯住他光裸著身的前主人輕嘆, 然後強忍住自己酸痛的軀體翻下床, 一股白濁的體液迅速由他的股間滑落到大腿, 那當然是Sherlock剛新鮮散播的種子, John轉身想揪起床單抹掉, 此時那奏樂倏然停下, Sherlock已經來到他的身後, 搶在前頭用食指和中指接掉那流淌一片的液體, 同時另一隻手並用膝蓋按著他的私人奴隸在床邊。

 

"老天! Sherlock! 為什麼我們不能好好的談論這個話題! 我們殺死了Anderson, 我們------ 啊------ "

 

帶著精液的兩隻手指一下子插到最底直達John後穴的深處。

 

"那裡沒有我們, 那場火只是我一個放的, 但我所計算的燃點範圍肯定不會蔓延至僕傭的睡處, 而Anderson房間的門鎖也不會無故壞掉...... "

 

Sherlock修長的手指開始殘酷的抽插, 那被使用過度的甬道還沒有在昨晚和今早的性愛中回舒緩過來, 折磨帶著快感的情慾再次聚集下身, Sherlock另一隻手又幫忙搓揉他的分身, 此時第三隻手指又加入戰區翻攪, 這些日子他早就把John的敏感點摸個透頂了, 哪種力道、速度和位置最使他欲仙欲死。

 

"啊、不要停、哈、啊!"

 

John同時在穿刺和套弄之間只能無助地吟叫, 伴著身後淫穢的水聲, 兩手抓緊床單隨著節奏戰慄抽搐, 這種歡愉的征服感使Sherlock忘卻了那個事實。

 

到底他還是帶著John參與了Mycroft製造的謀殺案。

 

"如果你質疑我的計算, 現在我就讓你再度體驗一下, 你距離高潮還有三、二、一。"

 

就在那聲 ' 一 ' 的結尾, 快感突破了最高一點然後無限擴張直捲全身, John立即哭喊著噴射出來, Sherlock終於放開了他, 那沾滿John濃烈體液的雙手拭在床單上, 又拖著喘噓噓的John返回床中心, 此時Sherlock並沒有意欲想操他, 只是從後擁著他、用自己的體溫去安撫他。性的確有效使他的愛人安靜下來, 哪怕是一會兒也好, 而早晨的二度高潮後令John累得連一根腳趾頭也不想動。

 

當初他在死亡邊緣搶回John, 好不容易將他的身心養得肥白健康, 然後在John的意願下再次占有了他, 沒有強迫和暴力, 克服了這個共同做愛的關卡, 達成真正的結合。

 

不知到底是誰影響著誰, 他們似乎對於彼此的肉體有這種永不遏止的渴求, 失去了時間觀念, 永無止境地墜入狂歡的國度, 讓荷爾蒙掌管一切, 這由劫後餘生造成的性上癮, 害怕睡醒一覺張開眼對方會變不見, Sherlock和John選擇放任大家沉淪下去。

 

但是在莊園不是一個只管食、拉和操的下流地方, 他們已經準備一起搬到Baker Street過著他的夢想生活, 怎料肥子居然強行將場景停留在莊園裡, 他如是說: 若是John敢踏出這裡半步就打斷他雙腳。

 

**"給我一個要軟禁我們的理由, 別說是Moriarty, 我知道他的爪子被你廢了。"**

**"我是為你著想, 我親愛的弟弟, 他總是在想法子離開你。"**

**"他不是Lestrade, 我不用將他撕個粉碎才能留下他。"**

**"如果他會呢? 別告訴我你沒有這樣做過, 將他撕個粉碎。"**

 

Sherlock不否認, 畢竟這是Holmes家族的思維模式。

 

**"你就是想看著我受苦!"**

**"噢是的, 看著你屈服于我的淫威之下令我感覺棒透了。滾出我的書房別礙著我。"** Mycroft甚至沒有抬頭望他一眼。

 

天下間哪裡會有比這死肥子更卑鄙的賤人嗎? 自己不好過就要拖著別人下水, 強迫他們要與他那所謂的妻子共同生活, 那婆娘的尖酸刻薄和野蠻脾氣不再說, Sherlock最忍受不了的是, 她吸食的煙斗所散發出來的毒氣引致John咳嗽不止。

 

他告訴John這只是一個惡作劇, 著他準備幾盞油燈, 就這樣而已, 然後自己在那婆娘平日食煙的大廳裡燃點火種, 充其量會燒毀幾張沙發和餐桌, 火舌絕不會捲出大廳去, 他甚至準備好一番偉論藉以搬走。

 

可那一下輕巧的摩擦聲響起, 火花自Sherlock的手裡跳出來, 那應有的燃燒路線突然脫軌, 火焰像帶著魔術一樣吞噬著窗簾和地板, 整個大廳立即燃成一片火海, 尤其那沙發和那永遠過不了五時的大鐘燒得最旺, 濃煙四面八方的升起來, 然後...... 然後這座百年大宅就是這樣燒至通頂。

 

當然追查放火的源頭不會找到Sherlock他們身上, 能夠賴到那女人的頭上是唯一的安慰, 雖然她可憐地流著淚說主動戒煙, 而Mycroft亦控制到只有一份非主流報紙提及是次火災, 但仍無法改變那些貴族社交圈子裡的話題, 衣著華麗的他們提著高級瓷骨茶杯和扇子, 取之笑談這位華貴的女伯爵只是一個入門不足三十日就燒掉婆家的大災星。

 

位置於Crawley的Holmes別墅, 其花園和Holmes莊園的一樣, 都是種滿了色彩斑斕的大麗菊。

 

因打理不善, 原本在莊園上下廿幾個僕傭全部遭受解雇, 當然John也其中一員, 而代替的一班僕人都是女伯爵帶來別墅的。

 

Lord Sherlock甚少踏出房間, 僕人都會定時端送膳食, 還有替換已打包好在一旁的污穢床單和衣物, 在此其間, 他們最多見到的只是被單下的兩具相依相偎人形物體, 一旦停留超過三分鐘 (是的Sherlock由開門起就會計時 ) , 那駭人的咆哮聲便將他們轟出去, 接著如果還在房外停留的話, 聽到就是那毫不掩飾、放浪淫蕩的呻吟聲。

 

儘管僕人們對於二少主的神秘情人擁有無限的好奇和幻想, 但如非必要他們都不敢進入或走近他的房間, 即是說除了Mycroft之外, 就沒有一個人知道那個到底是誰。

 

"我本可以制止你的, 但我沒有。" John喃喃自語: "出於那該死的戲弄心態, 我還覺得很好玩...... "

 

那金髮的女伯爵並沒有少欺負他, 那時候她指著他的鼻頭說他這個不明來歷的雜種沾污了莊園的地方; 要不是她懷有身孕, Sherlock早就以一百零八種不同的方式送她入醫院。

 

我也有疏忽, 我不應該在Mycroft面前盯梢那枝煙斗超過四秒, 就這樣給了他一個機會。

 

"我們碎了Mrs. Hudson的心, 而她就這樣走了, 天啊...... 我不應該跟著你偷偷到來這裡, 我應該離開...... "

 

那句話沉重地轟炸著Sherlock的心臟, 他立馬把John翻過來。

 

"嘿, 白痴, 我聽到你的說話了, 這是最後一次, 別老是將責任和內疚攬在自己身上, 我快被你煩死了。" 你膽敢離開我, 我定把你撕個粉碎。 **撕個粉碎。**

 

John憤地坐起身, 推得Sherlock從床上跌下, 再抄起幾個枕頭扔過去, 扔死你這個沒良心的!

 

"有一個人因我們而死! 儘管我們有多不喜歡那個人! Sherlock! 你有沒有想到老太太的感受? 想一想如果死的那個是我呢?"

 

 **我永遠不會讓這個發生。** Sherlock拾起那些枕頭站起來, 溫柔的將它們擺回John的背後, 在他惱怒的注視下抓起他的手, 仔細吻著他手腕上曾經割脈的痕跡, 這甜蜜的動作總能讓John醒起原來他的愛人都是有血有肉的, 這成功了, John的眼神立即軟化下來。

 

"即使沒有我們, Anderson的死亡是無法可避免的, Mycroft居然借燒毀自己的莊園來殺人, 走到這一步證明他為著某個目標而脫線了。" Sherlock像一隻巨型蜘蛛爬上床, 將自己覆蓋John在身下, 雙手支撐在他頭部兩邊, 繼續低語: "我在這裡, 我永遠不會讓你成為Mycroft名單上的一項, 為了你, 即使要我徒手掐死他我眼也不會眨一下------ "

 

Sherlock的瞳孔收縮了一下, 某個恐怖想法一閃而過, 那停頓只有五百毫秒, 但對他已經足夠長了。設身處地, 他也會選擇這樣做, 殺戮是唯一救贖的方法, 而Holmes為了他們所珍惜的, 會一直幹到底。

 

Mycroft的意圖是多麼的駭人, 但Sherlock不會加以阻止, 這是父親未完成的工作, 或許這早就應該完結。 **換著我也會選擇這樣做。** Sherlock狠狠吻住了身下的人, 發現需要將自己埋進John的體內以作慰藉。

 

 

※※※

 

 

"我不喜歡這個, 我。真。的。不。喜。歡。" Elizabeth Smallwood說。

 

"不喜歡哪個? 親愛的?"

 

Mycroft將母親寄來的信件小心收好在抽屜, 然後低頭繼續拆開其他密函, 全程沒有看一眼自己的好妻子。

 

"我不喜歡我們身處這所謂的別墅, 甜心, 沒有人喜歡居住如此殘舊的博物館裡, 我真正不明白為什麼不可以搬到我的莊園去?"

 

"鑑於你那寶貝煙斗造成的昂貴結果, 附近一帶的空氣混合了可怕的燒焦毒氣, 配合著倫敦獨特的濕冷天氣, 起碼需要四十日才會回復正常, 我確信搬到郊區對你和我們的孩子是最好的選擇。"

 

Elizabeth納悶的嘆一口氣, 對於自己的丈夫像機器般冰冷, 她感到很無趣和失望, 她曾經期待這個男人會帶給自己很多刺激, 但是Mycroft只顧工作, 工作和工作, 加上遲睡早起, 她多久沒有感受過床的另一邊是溫暖的, 唉。

 

"你給我從實招來, 你弟弟房裡的婊子到底是誰? 走了一個John Watson又來一隻妖魔鬼怪, 每天關在房裡幹著可恥的事, 老天, 我都不敢經過他們的房間。"

 

女人的臉龐瀰漫著濃濃的妒意, 自她懷孕以來, 她丈夫連手指頭也沒有再碰過她了, 而從Sherlock房裡傳出來的淫叫聽得她也熱了。

 

"難道你就沒有想過將他放到Fairlie拍賣嗎? 反正是那種人專長的, 而且這類寵物隨街可見, Sherlock很快就會忘記他, 噯呀, 我說你, 你快點兒著他和我那十六歲的姨甥結婚, 好了結我姑母的心願啊。"

 

"Hamish是Sherlock的朋友。" Mycroft的視線仍未離開過信箋說: "有他的存在我們才會享有這麼寧靜的環境。" 此話當真由心而發。"或許晚些我們搬回倫敦後就安排你的姨甥和Sherlock見面。" 如果你還有命的話。

 

"朋友? 噢不, 甜心, 這是我所聽過的最噁心的字詞, 我所認識的Mycroft去了哪兒? 即使不將他賣到窰子裡去, 也得要好好懲戒他, 鞭打就會十分適合, 現在這裡你所見的七兄弟姊妹奴僕便是這樣教育出來, 只要一拿鞭子出來, 他們就怕得跪地求饒。唉, 最可惜是你那可愛的貼身男僕不在, 我可十分希望看見他被打至皮開肉綻的哭樣子。"

 

有這麼一下, 存於記憶宮殿裡其中一間牢房毫無警示的打開, 那一段段被自己大腦歸檔封印的記憶突然決堤, 那個人的聲音、那個人的觸感, 那個人的體溫, 那個人的眼淚, 與那個人一起生活的一切一切, 彷彿一抬頭便能看見他站在面前------ Mycroft終於抬起頭來, 然而坐在書檯對面的是一個金髮碧眼的女人, 他透過眼鏡看見自己的妻子變得可笑的面容, 還有自己可笑的命運, 他甜蜜地說: "你說得非常有道理, 但是, 你懷著孩子不應該因這些無謂事情而傷神。"

 

"我可以從旁協助你喔, 我保證你一定愛上握皮鞭的感覺。"

 

"親愛的, 你也看到我現在有多忙......"

 

**[嗙!]**

 

女伯爵猛地拍著書檯, Mycroft表現無奈的眨眨眼, 放下手上的一疊電報, 脫下眼鏡起身走去握著她的手, 大腹便便的她借著力艱難地站起來, 然後她居然推開Mycroft走去書檯上隨手拿起一張電報, Mycroft由得她讀著。

 

"99132233...... 究竟你在看甚麼東西?"

 

_**#9913。2233。2656。55...# - 'Huguenot受襲, 穩定。H。' **** _

 

"那是經過加密的海外殖民地情報, 我恐怕你會悶著。"

 

"怎麼都是數字? 要全部解開不就要了你整天的時間嚒?!"

 

事實上, 讀這堆數字對Mycroft來說如普通文字, 不用問他就是編碼本人。

 

"可是剛才你看得雙眼都快要噴火, 還以為是你的舊情人寄給你的分手信呢, 咦? 你留著這前幾天的報紙做甚麼? 哎喲我不管, 你要是繼續待著在這該死的書檯後面, 我便立刻去找下人來消磨時間!"

 

"我當然不讓你孤獨地消磨時間, 但我不希望這些活動會令你消耗太多體力, 來, 我帶你去花園坐一下, 那裡新鮮的空氣會使你精神爽利。"

 

"不, 我想到一個不會消耗太多體力的運動...... " Elizabeth的伸手摸向Mycroft的胯部揉搓著, 女人的瞳孔不其然放大了: "當我將這個含在嘴裡時, 你給我好好的讀著 , 如果你唸得沒有令我滿意, 我必定要你難過。"

 

"沒有問題。"

 

Mycroft來到一個巨型書架前想拉過椅子------ 窗外有一列盛開的大麗菊在風中搖晃著------ 他的意識忽然凍結起來發著愣, 因為他的靈魂不會再完整了。女人還以為他找不著那擺在眼前的那本詩集, 她緩緩走過來取下, 交到Mycroft的手裡, 其實他不需要。

 

"唷, 你沒有戴著眼睛會否連我的樣子都看不清?"

 

"所以請你不要離開我太遠。" 我要割下你醜陋的頭顱寄給母親大人。

 

Elizabeth甜蜜地笑著, 然後湊近去, 像一個普通妻子親吻自己的丈夫, 她知道得到這個丈夫不容易, 她愛Mycroft, 但她更愛他所擁有的權力, 一句說話便能傾覆國家的魔法, 沒有甚麼是他辦不到的, 而她征服了他。她愛死他的丈夫, 還有她自己。

 

Mycroft必須迎娶這個刁蠻的潑婦, 原因是他最愛的母親為了消除這場婚姻的障礙物, 居然不惜向自己的兒子的頭號敵人提供龐大的資金援助, 而在Mycroft面前殺死他的愛人乃是Moriarty的遺願清單的首項, 結果, 要除去Greg的這個共識促使了他們聯手來對付自己。

 

就在那一個局面, 如果Mycroft再繼續與母親大人對著幹, 現在好有可能連那小個子的性命也保不住, 他實在抽不出時間來應酬Sherlock了, 故此他只能順著她的懿旨, 甚至履行了丈夫的責任讓妻子懷孕, 皆大歡喜。

 

Elizabeth坐在一張椅子上, Mycroft擱下詩集, 站在她面前脫下褲子, 撥開她的頭髮去一邊, 女人張著鮮紅色的嘴巴, 靠近去緩緩吞下那龐然巨物, 但是這種濕滑熾熱的觸感對他完全沒有意義。

 

Mycroft繼續望向窗外一片花海, 幻想著在身下賣力吸啜的是那個漂亮的男孩。

 

 

_" '自我與君別, 宛如冬已至......' " ( How like a winter hath my absence been...... ) **_

 

 

他沒有向Greg解釋為什麼在最重要的時刻會沒有派人去倫敦塔救他, 只由得他帶著傷痛踏上火車, 然後接下來的日子假裝對Lestrade這個字沒有半點感覺, 但這是必須要做的。

 

 

 _" ' 我心寒凍日暗滯......' " ( What freezings have I felt, what dark days_ seen _...... ) **_

 

 

生理讓他的精血衝向下腹, 女人滿意的嚶哼著, 於是加快速度的吞吐, 可是Mycroft沒有感覺; 她肚子裡面的一個生命流著他的血, 他沒有感覺; 百年莊園燒了, 僕人死了, 看著他長大的Mrs. Hudson心碎的走了, 他也沒有感覺, 唯一令他有感覺的人卻任由在指間溜走。

 

 

_" ' 到處是十二月古老的空寂...... ' " ( What old December's bareness every where...... ) **_

 

由Greg求業無門開始, Moriarty施虐在Lestrade父子身上的每一招他都看在眼裡, 他要在他面前毀掉Greg。這種螞蟻噬心的感覺他媽的一點兒也不好受, 但這是必須要發生的。

 

Mycroft的陰莖漲大得騰痛不已, 女人的金髮和他棕色的恥毛快速磨擦著, 他低頭看見她唇膏退色下的嘴唇是不健康的暗紅色, 那是長期浸淫於尼古丁的後果, Mycroft迫令自己不要在這個時候軟下來。

 

 

_" '但此眾多子嗣之將臨...... ' " ( Yet this abundant issue seem'd to me...... ) **_

 

 

那個瘋子改名Morstan是一個大刺刺的示威, 打正旗號為那名叛逆間諜復仇, 可一旦這位犯罪首腦在同一個地方待久了, 那兒便自動成為資訊流動中樞, 他全國及海外的門生將訊息四面八方地傳入杜倫, 在他計劃怎樣將Greg折騰的同時, 自己亦在無意間作繭自縛。

 

 

_" ' 君既遠離, 烏亦啞默而含悲...... ' " (And, thou away, the very birds are mute...... ) **_

 

 

這二人擺明知道Greg是下給對方的餌, 可仍然不可救藥地玩著這飛蛾撲火的遊戲, 因為像他們如此高傲自負的人, 只會相信自己是這場追逐戰的最終勝利者。

 

與歡愉掛不上勾的戰慄佔據全身, 終於, 一聲低吼, Mycroft在Elizabeth的嘴裡射了出來, 他抽回自己退後拉上褲子, 女人掏出一塊手帕接住口中的白液, 然後站起來想向丈夫索吻和愛撫, 但Mycroft躲開任何觸碰, 冷若如冰的返回書檯後繼續處理那堆積如山的文件。

 

 

 

_**Huguenot, 胡格諾派, 16～17世紀法國新教徒形成的一個派別, Lestrade一族是此派的後代。_

_** 取自世界書局出版的莎士比亞全集_

 

 

 

 

大麗菊, 又名大理花或天竺牡丹, 花語: 善變、背叛、不安定


	6. Chapter 6

Year 1888, March

 

 

讓時間倒流到前一個月, 由Greg從馬場的貴賓房跑出來之後的日子。

 

他無法確切描繪每天每刻每秒的感受, 在註定的血腥災禍來臨之前, 那等待的時光是最折磨人的, 既不能逃避又不能抗衡, 或許他已經被上帝唾棄, 任魔鬼享用他的痛苦, 孤苦地承受著黑和白兩股力量的撕裂。

 

Gareth也察覺到兒子的反常, 經常不睡覺通宵達旦坐在飯廳看門口不止, 有一天還撞見他在他的房間翻找手鎗, 他問到底發生了甚麼事, Greg居然扯淡的說有備無患, 然後逼他將鎗隨身攜帶, Gareth只是裝模作樣的帶了幾天後又塞回枕頭底。

 

然而Greg和Janine的關係莫名其妙的跌到新低點, 其實都只是單方面發放的負能量, 他沒有一見到她就破口大罵, 而是無盡的冷漠和零接觸, 連對老爹也冷淡起來, Gareth沒能夠使兒子嘴出套出甚麼來, 他亦沒辦法打破這種僵局, 於是想出一個餿主意來, 就是給他找個媳婦沖擊一下。

 

這個提意的確沖擊到Greg, 結果他痛罵他老爹是一個多管閒事的糟老頭。

 

**  
幾乎每一個夜上, Jim Morstan教授都會從大學過來和Sholto吃晚餐, 活像一個真實無瑕、人畜無害的良好市民, 有時候會帶一些學生的論文來改閱, 有時候會和廳裡其他愛爾蘭人像老朋友一樣的談天說笑, 也有時候會帶幾個教授和貴族朋友來喝啤酒高談闊論。

 

每每Greg都會戴起從容平靜的面具去招呼他們, 除此之外, 暫時看來所有事物均告安全, 沒有甚麼狂人在附近放置炸彈, 也沒有店舖出現食物中毒死了人, 等等。

 

除了時不時會遇上一些陡然爆發的火焰, 帶領著Greg的神經衰弱到另一個層次, 例如。

 

三月初的杜倫的氣溫尚未回暖, 那一晚更是雪雨夾雜, 遠看整條已經歷練百年的大街彌漫著曖昧白霧, 迷離間只有零星燈光在微弱閃爍, 氣氛抑壓極了, 還沒有到八點, 雪雨愈下愈大, 而那唯一仍在營業的餐館, 亦默默融入了整個白色環境。

 

眼看天氣影響得今晚生意不太好, Gareth留著一些肉湯和麵包讓Greg可自行加熱售賣, 而他就歸家去陪伴自己的幼妻, 而剛剛就娶媳婦的話題上又交鋒一輪的Greg沒想要留住他, 反正沒人能夠留住一個性慾勃發的老頭。走吧走吧, 被那個壞女人迷暈拿去賣掉你的人生就完滿了。

 

然後他爹離開沒多久, 那人就來。

 

"這樣的壞天氣就別來了, Sholto又不在。" Greg皺著眉頭說著。

 

"哪天沒有見到你, 我的心就似欠缺些甚麼。" Jim Morstan站在餐館門前笑著說話, 沒有乘坐馬車、沒有攜帶雨傘的他任由雪雨沾溼全身, 他又向旁邊挪移一步, 好讓Greg看到外面漆黑的環境, 說: "看哪, 在這冰冷的暗夜裡, 你是唯一照耀永夜的明光。"。

 

文縐縐說話並不能減低對這號人物的危險性, Greg微弱地嘆息, 默默地側過身讓客人進來, 像餐館裡其中的一個愛爾蘭人來點餐吃東西。

 

"呼~ 這裡真是和暖。" Jim脫下帽子和外套, 施施然在火爐旁的角落坐下來: "先給我來一點西班牙甜酒。"

 

Greg開新一支昂貴的甜酒斟得杯子滿滿的, 忽然那積累多日的疲憊使他整個人虛浮不定, 一下不慎便灑得滿桌面都是甜酒。

 

"媽的!" Greg慌張著抓過抹布想擦乾淨, 可是愈心急就愈忙亂, 他的手肘碰到那酒杯, 僅在那十分之一秒間Jim及時一手接住了它, 逃過濺得全身甜膩粘糊的災難。

 

"我的天, 對不起, 我真的對不起!" Greg重複地道歉, 他甚少經歷這些窘況。

 

驀地Jim捉住了他的手, 輕地問: "怎麼了?"

 

他的觸碰刺痛了他, Greg一下甩開了, 但Jim窮追不捨的再次抓住了他, 他急速地再問: "你到底怎麼了?"

 

你明知故問。"沒甚麼。" Greg掙扎著想拔回自己的手。

 

"你大可以告訴我的, 親愛的。"

 

Greg的面容突然變得並不友善, 他冷冷說: "別叫我親愛的, 我才不是你的, James。"

 

**"再說一次!"**

 

他突然厲聲大喝, Greg被這嚇了一大跳, 店內所有的聲音也同時休止, 目光都投往他們身上。

 

"注意這個, 你再那樣叫我多一次, 我會活剝你的皮。"

 

Greg屏止了呼吸不敢作聲, 被抓住的手沒有了感覺, 全身發毛的看著他霎時變得駭人冷酷的表情, 這和前一秒是完全兩個人。

 

"給我一碗羊肉湯和麵包, " Jim終於掉開他的手, 頓了一頓又轉回他那粘膩的語腔說: "還有, 如果你四處向別人說那個名字的話, 我會把你造成鞋子穿。"

 

"那麼趕緊叫鞋匠來吧, 反正我可能說夢囈時叫那個名字很多遍了。"

 

Jim先是一呆, 直直的瞪住他, 然後 **[噗]** 的一聲發出連串巨大爆笑, 笑得連淚水也流出來, 其他客人見沒甚麼特別事便陸續回到剛才的狀態, 吃的吃, 喝的喝, 聊天的聊天。

 

"你真是太有趣了......" Jim好不容易停下來說話: "你甚至對一般的恐嚇已經免疫, 去...去端食的來, 說了一天的課我都快要餓死了。"

 

"發生了甚麼令你笑成這樣子?"

 

不知何時Sholto已經來到站在旁邊, Greg別個臉一言不發逕自走入廚房, 有一會兒他忘記為了甚麼要走入來, 然後他看見那鍋食的, 在伸出手來搯起肉湯時, 他才發現自己的手在打震。

 

**Moriarty你這個死瘋子!**

 

Greg忍著沒有咆哮這句話來, 雙手環抱著自己忍著別往湯裡下老鼠藥。親愛的上帝啊, 這個憤世嫉俗的反社會份子並不崇拜任何事物或存在, 別人的生命對他來說全然沒有意義。為什麼這個人的情緒可以比魔術變得還要快?

 

不知是睡眠不足還是血壓突然上升而導致他的頭轟轟作響, Greg木然盯著那滾得沸騰的肉湯, 然後拭擦自己微濕的眼角, 他的確是被嚇倒了。他想立即逃離這裡, 跑到鞋子破掉也不會停下。

 

在Greg端上食物時, Jim因著Sholto剛說的一句愛爾蘭語而發生爆笑, 他們經常都是這樣的, 突然間會大笑下一刻又會拍桌子咒罵甚麼, 活像一對難以割斷的沙煲兄弟。

 

Greg瞥見Sholto憂心忡忡的望著自己, 但這個表情一閃而過, 然後繼續和他的對手說著那難明的語言, Greg也沒再理會他們的去幹自己的事情。

 

Jim只用了十分鐘便解決了一大碗羊肉湯和半條法式長包, 起碼說肚餓不是謊話, 他打了一個長長的飽嗝之後, 向Greg要了一杯清水喝, 放下錢, 然後便和Sholto一起動身起行。

 

臨走到門口時, 他又回頭朝Greg說: "對啊, 我說那個是真的, 若你不聽話, 我會花上一整天的時間去活剝你的皮。明天見。"

 

 

※※※

 

 

"牛奶沒了。" Gareth朝廚窗外叫道: "Greg, 我滿身都是麵粉, 趁午市還沒有開始你替我到市集去買半打回來...... Greg?"

 

足足過了好幾秒, 被喊的人才回神過來細細的應答一聲: "哦。"

 

看見Greg那變得瘦削的臉龐和深黑的眼圈, 弱不禁風的樣子實在可憐, Garth於是叫住了他: "嘿嘿, 我還是跟你一起去, 原來麵粉也快沒了。"

 

他想著或者明天就讓Janine頂替一下, 讓Greg好好的休息幾天, 而趁著現在這段時間再好好套問一下他到底發生了甚麼吧------ 當然甚麼也沒有問到出來, 他兒子的嘴可硬了, Gareth也識趣不再提出要娶兒媳婦的話題, 他們就是這樣有一句沒一句地逛著。

 

這幾天持續降下幾場大小的雪雨, 好不容易停下了, 而快到中午的天空仍是呈現汙濁的白色, 他們在市集跑了好幾家店也找不到牛奶, 天氣太寒冷了, 使得奶牛的產量都不高, 結果他們愈走愈遠, 一直去到市集的邊緣, 在那裡寥寥可數的肉食和生果店外, 連接著幽靜空曠的碎瀝青地的是窮人免進的高尚住宅區, 再之後就是馬場了。

 

一袋六磅麵粉已經拿在手裡, 而從最後一處的奶製檔攤詢問後還是沒有所獲, 他們宣告放棄的返回餐館, 二人只顧住商量改賣其他菜色, 卻沒有留意一個單手收在背後的男人走近。

 

 **"Lestrade?"** 男人問。

 

他們二人一齊轉身望向他, 突然那個男人吹起口哨, 又一棍敲在Greg的右肩上, 他被打得向後踉蹌幾步, 在劇痛來不及散遍全臂, Gareth便拋開了那袋麵粉拉著他拔腿就跑, 因為那裡有十來個同樣手持木棍的男人從那人身後的小巷追出來。

 

二人頓時變成森林中被狩獵的梅鹿, 於徬徨慌亂中沒命的往前跑, 恐懼刺激腎上腺飆升, 大腦逐漸空白一片只剩下失控的心跳聲佔據了Greg的世界, 他甚至看不見兩邊飛逝的景象, 更聽不到在背後的厲聲叫囂; 即使見證過監獄暴動的Gareth的情況也不好得多少, 拉著Greg毫無方向的見路就走, 那僅存的一分意識曾經告訴他要去警局, 但這是不能選擇的, 最終他們被迫走到通往馬場的下斜徑, Gareth沒有留意有兩級狹淺的樓梯便一腳踏空, 不慎拉扯著Greg一起滾落地下。

 

他們很快的爬起身, 然而沒走出幾步, 木棍伴著 **[嘯]** 聲使一陣熾熱的痛楚點燃在Greg的背上, 他難受得要發出慘叫, Gareth見狀就立刻一個轉身, 半倚著Greg借力踢踹去最近的攻擊者, 力度大得使那人向後倒去撞跌追上來的幾個, 這讓他們掙取到多一點點的時間逃走。

 

天色如此光明, 在這未睡醒的馬場附近出現一團人追打某個目標的光景實在罕見, 那裡一定不會有聞聲而開的大門, 而附近肅靜的道路街景Greg終於覺得眼熟, 對啊, 再走不遠就會到達Don! 一個幼稚的希望驅使著他急速移動了幾步, 但此時他們終於被逮住, 攻擊者揪著二人的外衣將他們分開了。

 

 **"放開我! 該死的!"** Greg大叫起來: **"你們到底是誰派來------ "** 他一邊掙脫開, 攻擊者又旋即撲過來, 似曾相識的惡夢再次展開眼前, 他強忍住有如黑洞的恐懼奮力出拳踢打, 木棍卻一下下無情地揮灑在他的身上, 最後他失去了平衡跌倒地上, 有更多的人湧上來, 蒼天啊! Greg護著頭不斷吶喊: **"爸! 爸!"**

 

Gareth也是被團團包圍著, 他隨手抄起路邊的垃圾, 有破鞋、報紙、爛布, 甚麼亂七八糟的都當成武器朝敵人擲去, 他無比後悔的將手鎗留在家裡沒帶出來! 突然間他看見Greg被擱倒, 前所未有的驚慌襲來抽走了他大腦一半的氧氣, 他出盡全力衝出重圍又拉開了那一些人, 然後撲在Greg身上緊緊的抱著他, 用自己的身體抵擋住, Greg沒有可能忍受到他爸的痛苦呻吟, 於是他嚎叫著猛地一推, 將Gareth反壓過來讓自己去護著他, Gareth不斷在他身下掙扎叫喊: **"不! 不! 不!"** 又感覺到那些木棍暴虐在Greg的頭、背和腿, 忽然有幾下 **[啪吱]** 聲, 粗壯的木棍都被打得飛斷, 隨之換來的是踢踹和鞋底的邪惡問候!

 

Mycroft! 就是這樣! 我們就這樣喪命於此! 你滿意了?!

 

**[呯! 呯! 呯! ]**

 

三聲鳴鎗在不真實地響起, 使所有動作紛紛停下來, Greg費力的抬頭向上看去, 卻被鮮血和淚水模糊了視野, 看不清那持鎗走近的是何許人也, 疼痛使他不停喘氣打震, 此時Gareth已經坐起身將他抱在懷裡, Greg很努力地張開眼睛, 但連他爸的樣子都看不清了, 他兩手毫無意義的揮舞, 竭力將意識留住, 只聽見繼續有鎗聲和慘叫哨起, 還有Gareth強而有力的心跳聲, 到最後甚麼都沒有了。

 

**  
"接著那些惡痞想衝前撲向Sholto少校, 他立即一鎗一個的將他們擱下, 剩餘有投降的、有逃走的, 整段時間不超過三分鐘! 天! 滿地都是鮮血!" Gareth激動急速說著, 彷彿自己仍然身處現場: "然後Morstan、哦! 我們的朋友! 在適合的時間乘著馬車出現, 甚麼也沒有問便送我們仨來到醫院這裡, 他和少校一直等到我兒子醒來才離去, 那時候已經過了晚上十二點, 真是太有心了。"

 

"你認識Sholto少校和Morstan教授嗎?"

 

"認識, 我們是在少校所開的餐館裡工作, 而Morstan教授是那裡的常客, 和少校是同鄉老友。"

 

"他們剛好路經那裡救了你們。"

 

"嗯...可以說是, 那兒附近是大學, 當然就是Morstan教授工作的地方...... 還有一間高級俱樂部...... " Gareth的臉容藏不住有些輕蔑: "如果我所說的還有甚麼不足, 你可以去問問他們。"

 

警探Pigeon飛快地在筆記本上抄錄, 又時不時瞄一下躺在病床上的Greg, 他全身用繃帶和小夾板固定包紮住, 那不規則的瘀傷肆虐在他蒼白的臉上, 充血的雙眼定定的鎖住了窗外的天空, 似是那裡有一些有趣的生物飛翔著。

 

Greg在被送到醫院的時候已經恢復一點點的意識, 可這又害得為他檢查的醫生白捱了他一拳, 幾個習以為常的護士熟巧的按住他, 方好讓醫生為他繼續診療傷勢, 最後斷定他身上有十幾處大小骨折和輕微腦震盪, 而Gareth也沒有好得去哪兒, 繫在他頭上的繃帶不比Greg的薄, 走路時還要兩根拐杖來保持平衡。兩父子簡直是天殘地缺的代表。

 

"很好, 你的口供很詳細, 材料足夠落案檢控那些人了, 沒有必要再去打擾那兩位先生, 而我的手足已經將襲擊你們的餘黨全部捉回來了, 到時候你們再依照傳票出庭指證即可, 如果你兒子身體尚未許可, 可以申請延期。"

 

由Pigeon在這病房坐下開始, Greg一句話也沒有說, 襲擊案的事發經過從頭到尾都是Gareth說明, 但是重點還沒有提及。

 

"那些人...... " 忽然Greg微弱的聲線響起, 他的活動能力有限, 只能側頭斜眼看著Pigeon問道: "那些人有沒有透露自己是誰僱用的?"

 

"是皇家政府僱用的, 因為他們都是警察。"

 

 **"警察?!"** Gareth驚訝得聲音都高了幾度。

 

"是, 大慨兩個幾月之前, 你一個人打傷了Gregson的隊伍共六員, 我檢查過他們的傷勢, 老先生, 不得不說我真佩服你的身手呢, 但當晚你就可以離開警局, 好像......" Pigeon翻找著手上的文件: "啊, 還是 Sholto少校擔保你外出, 他真是你們的守護神。"

 

"Gregson, 那傢伙...... " Gareth感覺似是吞下一條活生生的魚: "該不會跟蘇格蘭場的那位總警司有甚麼關係?"。

 

"你怎麼會知道? 啊, 我曉得了, 老先生你是我們的前輩吧? 你說得沒錯, 他們是叔姪, 所以我們的局長也得忌他三分, 而你一來就打到他脫臼又不用坐牢, 害得他多沒臉啊, 他不找你報仇才奇怪呢, 不過放心吧, 被捕那些人都供出Gregson是幕後主使這次襲擊, 他的屁股已經坐在鐵欄後面啦。"

 

 **狗娘養的賤貨!** Gareth氣得想揮舞手上兩根拐杖四處去癲狂亂敲, 實際上他當然沒這樣做, 只是無奈的一屁股坐在身後的椅子。 **從一開始就是那兔崽子行的惡行。** 他看一眼Greg了無生氣的面容, 然後雙手掩臉用力搓揉著, 感覺從未如此的疲憊。 **為什麼不肯放過我們, 難道要我們粉身碎骨才會罷休嗎?**

 

"我還要回去處理一些檔案, 如果你還想起甚麼的, 歡迎到警局去找我, 你有我的卡片。" Pigeon來回看著他們, 也知道不便繼續打擾下去。

 

Gareth等到Pigeon離開後, 才開始氣憤罵道: " Sholto不過是一個幌子, 我才是目標! Gregson那班人肯定是 Holmes找來玩弄我們的! 該死的歪種到現在還死心不息!"

 

"我不認為是他做的。" Greg低語。

 

"我的好基督, 老天啊! 為什麼你不肯相信他會傷害你? 他還將你遺留在塔裡!"

 

"但到底還是釋放了我。"

 

"這是天殺的心理遊戲, 你看看你自己, 你連神智也被折磨得支離破碎, 你每晚不敢入睡就是害怕他隨時破門而入, 或者更糟糕的是你在等著他, 對吧? Gregory, 啊, 求求你, 別讓Mycroft活在你的腦袋裡。"

 

"爸, 我不想跟你再爭論下去, 我很累。" **無論誰人都不能說服我認為是Mycroft做的, 我就是不相信!**

 

Gareth長長的嘆氣, Greg的這是痛苦而漫長的疾病, 他將所有虛假都當成真實, 總有一天他會因此死去, 而自己只有愛莫能助地觀望這一切, 他寵溺地撫摸著他的頭髮, 然後將一把左輪塞在枕頭下。

 

"那你呢?"

 

Gareth露著腰間一把同款的。

 

"你回家去吧, 你滿面瘀傷的肯定嚇壞Janine了。"

 

"是的......" Gareth的面色立即沉下來: "她整夜沒睡就是等著我回家, 一見到我又罵又哭, 看她激動的樣子嚇得我以為她要拿刀砍人了, 怎樣女人的情緒起伏特別大? 唉, 還是不說了, 我要早一點回去看看, 不然她以為我被綁架。"

 

他抓起外套, 又不忘彎身輕吻一下Greg的額頭, 沒有好好保護兒子的內疚感從未放過他: "我晚些帶些好食的來。" 說完便急急腳像旋風一樣走了。

 

Greg沒有力氣去看他爸的背影, 疲憊和暈眩讓他蓋上眼睛, 仍未退散的嗎啡使他輕浮在昏昏沉沉之間, 雖然分不清時間究竟是過了三分鐘還是三句鐘, 但那輕微的關門聲響足以使他睜開眼。

 

像一個來探望情人的普通男子般, Sholto捧著一束粉色大麗菊大步走近, 他今天只是穿著普通西裝和頂著禮帽出現, 但那軍人步伐的氣勢絲毫未削, Greg立即清醒過來, 他想起撐起身來迎接, Sholto立即按住他。

 

"別動, 這樣說話就可以了。"

 

然後他除下帽子又找個瓶子來將鮮花裝好, Greg用異樣的目光盯著他, Sholto憔悴得似是徹夜未眠。

 

"怎麼了? 腦袋被敲得不認得人嗎?"

 

Greg緩慢地眨著眼睛, 他和Moriarty的出現並不是遇然, 或許這根本是串通警局的一場自編自導的劇目, 一定是! 他盡力表現真誠且懇切地說: "我爸說你救了我們, 謝謝你。"

 

Sholto歪著頭聳聳肩說："沒甚麼大不了, 那剛好讓我練習一下射擊, " 他坐在病床旁的一張椅子, 伸手去握住Greg的, 小心摩挲他手指沒有瘀黑的位置: "你沒有事真的太好了...... 我無法欺瞞自己, 當看見你失去意識的一刻, 我便緊張極了。"

 

他到底在耍甚麼花樣? 我都躺在這裡半死不活了, Greg奈何手臂疼痛沒有辦法抽回自己的手, Sholto卻抓得更緊了。

 

"我不知道還有沒有機會跟你說。" 他的樣子似乎十分苦惱卻又真誠: "我愛你, Greg, 無論你的心被誰佔據住, 我都愛你。"

 

驀地他又側頭留意著門的位置好幾秒, 抿一下那薄薄的嘴唇, 似是下定決心, 接著, 他彎腰低下來頭, 將嘴巴貼著Greg的耳朵, 呼吸的熱氣直接噴灑在他的臉龐。

 

_"Lord Holmes送上他的摰誠問候給你。"_

 

**拜託**

_"我有多愛你就有多恨他, 他說無論你發生甚麼事都千萬不要去救你, 我不能! 看到你傷成這樣子我心痛得快要死了, 發生了這一切之後他只是讓我帶幾朵愚蠢的大麗菊來探你, 他這混蛋!"_

 

有點東西在Greg的腦海轟炸開來, 他忘卻了痛楚反手抓住了Sholto的手臂, 如果當時不抓住一些東西的話, 他可能會忍不住尖叫起來, 而體內的一股騷動使他的聲線變得不尋常顫抖: _"你帶來了多少枝大麗菊?"_

_"七。"_

 

 **七,** 七要是能夠代表甚麼的, 便是七年, Greg朝上盯著那束粉色大麗菊, 彷彿看見在Holmes莊園、Mycroft房的窗外所種的相同花卉。

 

**無論我發生甚麼事都千萬不要去救我。**

 

Sholto忽然吻住了他, 力道大得使床褥吱嗄下陷著, Greg任由被吻著, 他的眼神變得迷茫渙散, 感覺體內的悲痛和苦澀主導了自己。一切都變得不重要了。

 

"你的住院及醫療費我已處理好。" Sholto鬆開口, 用額頭抵著Greg的, 回復那溫柔卻又漫不經心的語調說: "請你好好休息, 我還有事去辦, 晚些再來看你。日安。"

 

Sholto站起來然後朝Greg揚一下禮帽才戴上, 瀟灑地無視著他那令人刺痛的目光, 像進來時一樣, 充滿軍人氣勢的大步走開, 但他一開門便停住了, 因為Jim Morstan就站在門外。

 

"啊, 你來了, 我剛打算走。" Sholto的樣子保持一貫的平和的說道。

 

Jim沒有回應, 只是用一種難以言說的表情看著他: "J, 留下, 關上門。" 然後進來徐徐走到床邊, 彎腰親吻一下Greg的額頭。

 

"你這可憐的東西, 我要是早一點兒趕到你便不致於受到如此的傷害。" Jim柔聲說, 他起來四周打量, 由窗外的景色到床頭櫃上那幾枝大麗菊, Greg忽然心虛起來。噢, 天哪, 他一定知道甚麼。

 

"我已經告訴你了, 你背叛了他, 如同我的妻子一樣, 他豈會放你一條生路?"

 

Sholto有點兒錯愕, 他不知道原來他有個妻子。

 

"但我還活著, 如你所見。" Greg在被單下牢牢握住雙手, 但顫抖仍未停歇, 他只是想令我更加憎恨Mycroft, 他想我恨得要將他殺死。

 

"親愛的Greg, 我能說甚麼來安慰你呢? 這些事情會陸續有來。"

 

"你不應該多管閒事, 讓我們就此橫屍街頭, 永遠退出這一切恐怖, 啊, 或許你根本就是始作俑者, 現在所有事情都是在你的計畫之中?"

 

"你認為是嗎?"

 

"嗯哼。"

 

Jim突然從腰間拔出一把手鎗, 下一秒便向後開了一鎗, **[呯!]** , Sholto應聲倒地, 整個過程他的眼睛半寸也沒有離開過Greg, 他看見那受到驚嚇的表情就不禁笑出來。

 

"這個男人, James Sholto, 是一個噁心的東西。" Jim的語調輕快, 似是說著一些喜慶的事情: "我養活了他大半個連, 花了不少銀子, 以為換得忠心讓他侍奉在我門下五年, 在進入這房間前我卻完全不知道他是Mycroft埋下的一根針。"

 

Sholto躺在地上一動不動, 鮮血從他右胸和口裡噴出, 他發出的微弱喘氣是這樣的痛苦。

 

"你這死瘋子! 你幹嗎射他?!" Greg用盡全力地大叫, 但只是發出不比Sholto強的嘶啞叫聲, 他顧不上痛楚來半支撐起身子, 激動得渾身直抖: "你幹嗎射他?!"

 

"他活該。" Jim像耍著玩具的揮舞那根管口冒煙的手鎗邊說: "你所說的計畫都是他安排的, 從一開始, 他奉了Mycroft的命令, 恐嚇那些要招聘僱員的用戶不准起用姓Lestrade的人, 然後大力宣傳Don那淫窟招人, 誘惑你去到那兒後又阻止我拯救你, 之後最過份的是甚麼? 他控制了那夥警察來虐打你爸, 現在還有你。"

 

"你閉嘴! 快找人來救他! 他快要死了!" Greg費力叫喊。

 

"這裡是醫院, 親愛的, 每天都會有屍體被送到地下的殮房, 但是他, 他不會得到上帝的召喚, 而是直墜地獄, 因為他和他壞心腸的主子傷害得你如此糟糕, 你卻將所有的罪名加諸我身。"

 

萬一這是真的? 由始至今都是Mycroft遊戲的一部分。別讓Mycroft活在你的腦袋裡。

 

不不, Jim完全在本末倒置。

 

"我或者曾經傷害過你, 但我從未以Holmes的方式來動過你家人的一條汗毛, 對了, 還有我真的想問你一個問題很久了: 你從來沒有懷疑過, 當年就是Mycroft一手策劃Holloway的貪污案, 設局害你爸, 目的就是好讓你自動獻身於他?"

 

突然間, Greg感覺有一隻手穿過了他的身體狠狠的擠榨著他的心, 全身舊有的傷勢以百倍增長地疼痛, 思緒墜落萬劫不復的煉獄裡, 永無止境的被火焰焚燒。他又忽然看見每個晚上Mycroft因情慾而潮紅的樣子, 如何用不同的體位方式來佔有他。Greg知道Jim說的是有可能, 這無情地壓碎了Greg那個擁有虔誠信仰的靈魂, 再以一種侮辱的方式胡亂的湊在一起, 成為了絕望的本體。

 

Greg無法回應他的問題, 接下來只是感到一陣噁心反胃, 他閉上眼睛強迫自己冷靜下來, 然後決意否定Jim所有的話語, 如果不這樣做的話, 他便會失去了生存的意欲。

 

他的下巴點向Sholto, 又悄悄伸手摸入枕頭下的手鎗, 輕聲說: "我不喜歡有人死在我睡的地方, 你快點弄走他。"

 

Jim下意識轉頭看一下地上的Sholto, 唔, 還有氣, 讓他痛苦地多躺一會兒吧, 又回個頭來, Greg已經坐起身舉著上好膛的鎗瞄準他。他有鎗! Jim頓時覺得Gregory Lestrade這個人太有意思了, 怎麼Mycroft不早拿他出來給大夥兒折磨一下?

 

"噢, 勇敢的男孩, 來吧, 開鎗吧, 像射殺Sebastian一樣殺死我。"

 

Greg咬著內腮, 一般的指嚇對這瘋子並沒有用處, 他的血管裡總是充斥著自虐的魔性, 於是便用鎗抵住自己的喉嚨, 他的手已經沒有剛才那麼顫抖。他真的在考慮要不要開鎗。

 

**"不, Greg, 不。"**

 

"我是向你學習的啊, 我死了這個遊戲便完結。"

 

Greg的眼神堅定無比, Jim只好舉手投降: "好吧, 你贏了。"

 

"找人來救他, 現在。"

 

Jim聳聳肩說: "你是一位偉大的救世主。" 他倒後走著敲敲門, 又伸腳移開Sholto的頭來騰出空間去開門, 兩個男人進了入來。難怪剛才鎗聲起也沒有人來問個究竟, 原來都被他們打發走了。

 

"將他移到樓下急症室, 若有人問起便說甚麼都不知道。" 說著將手鎗塞入Sholto的衣袋裡。

 

那二人一頭一尾抬起傷者, 血液一滴一滴的點在地上, 他們一踏出走廊那些尖叫便四起, Jim翻著白眼關門。愚人總是大驚小怪。

 

"我討厭你胡亂舞著那東西, 我會殺死你, 但我不能在你殺死你自己之後再殺你一次。" Jim說。

 

緊張的弦線軟化下來, Greg終於抵不住瘀痛的折磨, 他垂手放下鎗, 然後整個人頹然無力的倒下床, 幸好床離地不是很高, 即使Jim來不及接著他也沒有受到太大傷害, 他將Greg扶起然後納入自己的臂彎, 二人的距離近得足以嗅到對方的氣味。

 

"我都搞不懂。" Greg兩眼發直盯著他低語: "我搞不懂你為了復仇可以去到那一個地步。見一個殺一個? 將整個世界推入萬劫不復的命運? 然後無痛無愛地活著?"

 

Jim眨眨眼, 用同樣的語調說: "你剛剛形容的是Mycroft吧? 你不就是愛著那樣的他嗎?"

 

"我從來沒有愛過他。"

 

"去, 你跟Mary都是睜著眼睛說謊, 明明額頭都刻上Holmes的字樣......倘若你少愛他一些, 你和她......"

 

Jim那苦澀神情觸動了Greg一絲的情緒, 彷彿儘管他做了甚麼壞事乎也無法憎恨他。不, 才不, 我認得這套技倆。

 

"我, 和Mycroft Holmes是同一類的人, 我們為國為私皆奪取了很多人的性命, 將來也會, 但我不會像他那樣的傷害你。" Jim的說話總是帶著魔法, 他在說著多麼美好的謊言: "我說過, 我是唯一會從他手中將你救出來的人, 我做到了, 而現在此一刻, 你依賴的正是我。"

 

Greg閉上眼睛, 將Jim面容深深的刻入腦海裡, 然後縱容自己倚偎著他。

 

既然自己已經邁向這場遊戲的風眼中心, 就只能好好地繼續玩下去, 儘管心裡的一個黑洞是永遠都不能被填補, 他亦不敢想像當它爆發的一瞬自己會如何灰飛煙滅, 而Greg會祈求自己勇敢地面對。

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

Jennifer, aka Janine, Hawkins。

 

家庭背景不詳, 在繈褓的時候就被人棄於西倫敦的一間孤兒院門口。十三歲時被同院的三個哥哥輪流侵犯了, 而她不是唯一一個受到這遭遇, 當時還有一個大她一年叫Clara的女孩也是被這樣淩辱, 再之前的更有一個差不多年紀的黑人少女因反抗過激而遭割喉, 這個前例使她們沒有選擇大叫救命或者向大人報案, 而是相約在一個下雨打雷的深夜, 以相同的方式用剃刀向那些施暴者致敬。

 

當然, 第一次殺人不能期望會做得乾淨俐落, 無法避免的, 翌日就被揭發, 當時她們表現很平靜, 令人無法相信她們會穿著汙穢的血衣一覺睡天光。接下來有記者想進一步瞭解這兩名女孩時, 警場便報稱她們失蹤了, 之後居然再沒有任何一個人提起這件事, 而在社會牽起的波動也漸漸被淡忘。

 

除了Mycroft Holmes。

 

他從來沒有忘記過那唯一一期的泰晤士報給她們起了 '奪命雙花' 的名號, 拜託這個, 促使了他派人連夜趕去動手人間蒸發了她們, 然後歸納為大英政府的財產。

 

Mycroft很喜歡這兩個妹子, 他曾經投放多一倍的資源來訓練她們, 而其能力表現沒有令他失望, 但可惜的是, Janine的性格缺乏野心, 大抵是因之前被強暴成孕而墜胎導致不育, 所造成的心理打擊太大, 她很多時故意表現失準, 或者將功勞讓給Clara, 有一次甚至呆著不躲避, 讓子彈打穿自己的大腿然後要停賽三個月。Mycroft知道強迫她也沒有意思, 所以在1878年便狠心的將雙花拆夥, 命Janine負責英格蘭東北部的監察支線, 預留他朝此女會大派用場。

 

 

※※※

 

 

Year 1888, March

 

James Sholto 少校的死訊不超過二十個字, 沒有死因及地點, 草草幾筆刊登在當地報紙副刊角落的一小格, 不是細心留意根本不會發現得到。由於沒有證人, 官方寫在不公開的軍人死亡名冊上只有: 被不明人士鎗殺。

 

由於他尚未娶妻、沒有繼承人、血親和遺囑的他, 其大宅、田地和存在銀行的金幣等等已經收歸國有, 而遺體獲軍隊安排, 將協助運送返回其出生地愛爾蘭南部的家族墓園安葬。

 

可是普遍認識Sholto的人都認為他是仇家所殺的, 當中包括Gareth Lestrade, 而他深信那個仇家就是那個邪惡軸心Mycroft Holmes, 那個狗雜種居然將保護他們的人殺掉, 下一個可能會是Morstan教授。不想連累別人的想法迫得他徹夜執拾行李, 第二天抬也得抬著Greg離開杜倫。

 

因為羞恥, Gareth從未向Janine說過關於Holmes的一個字, 現在或將來也不會提及太多, 故此他以為她不瞭解此刻的情況有多緊急和惡劣, 看見自己妻子梨花帶雨的不願離開出生地, Gareth覺得很不知所措, 但撤離的決心已定, 於是也迫著她一起走。

 

"可是、可是...... 我懷孕了!!!" 哎呀, Janine暗自吐著舌頭, 這是她的特務生涯中撒的最大謊言, 她掩著裡頭沒有生命的小腹咽哭說著: "還是你在外面有了第二個女人, 人家找上門要你負責任你才逃走?!"

 

這像雷電一樣照著Gareth的天靈蓋劈去, 老來添子的消息使他整個人輕飄飄, 他逕自走近擁著女人入懷, 將一切恐懼都拋諸腦後。 "吾愛, 不走了, 天塌下來我們不走了。" 亦走不動, 帶著孕婦穿州過省太危險了, 最起碼在她生下來也不會動這個念頭。

 

 

**  
Janine和Sholto並沒有太多接觸, 畢竟大家負責的部分完全不一樣, 但Sholto是不應該過份接觸Lestrade, 他的主線任務是監察Moriarty及其部下的一舉一動, 已是老手的他都花了多年時間來打入社團, 始終還是有他的弱點, 就從他在Don遇到Greg開始亂了套, 活像癡漢的天天都繞著他團團轉, 想阻止也來不及。該死的同性戀。

 

她將所見所聞都匯報上頭, 然後Mycroft就下指令要Sholto **無論Greg發生甚麼事都要離他遠遠的** , 他卻罵罵咧咧的無視了, 結果孤獨地躺進殮房去。

 

說他白癡也侮辱了白癡這一詞。

 

不過說來又奇怪, 這不是Sholto第一次出手救Lestrade, 而Moriarty老早就知道他很喜歡Greg, 那到底是甚麼暴露了他呢?

 

答案是在第二天她跟著Gareth來醫院探Greg時找到的, 那七枝大麗菊大刺刺的插在床頭櫃上的花瓶中, Janine不禁打了個冷顫。

 

凡到過Holmes莊園就會知道大麗菊是那裡花園的標誌, 一無所知的他帶著這死亡之花到來, 即是直接有請Moriarty射殺他。

 

然後Greg讓他們把花全都棄掉。

 

Gareth猜想得不完全是錯, 借刀殺人這一招對Holmes來說只是小兒科, 但Janine不知道是主上選擇捨棄這隻不聽話的棋子, 還是不喜歡他繼續再花癡著Greg, 可能兩者皆有。

 

大家共為侍奉同一個主子, Janine確切地感受到, 那股無形的壓迫感像把斧頭搖搖欲墜的懸掛在自己頭上, 此外, 她亦擔心著Moriarty會否連自己也識破, 儘管他不知道Janine原是Sholto的女僕。

 

她剛剛和一個從電報局裡出來的少年交換了金幣和字條, 二人像是在街上交錯走過的陌生人, Janine環視四周確保沒有人在留意自己, 之後又繞行了好幾條大街小巷, 趕在Mary睡醒扭哭前回到家。

 

Janine已經匯報主上自己有喜一事, 而他的回覆只是容後處理和按兵不動。她喜歡按兵不動的指令, 這意味著可以與Mary相處的時間又增長一點。嬰兒身上散發的奶香使她的心神安定下來。由Holmes下令她到販賣人口的黑市中領養了Mary開始, 這娃兒就成了Janine生命中最重要的寶貝。

 

Janine發誓, 若果到最後任務有半點差池, 她一定竭盡所能帶著Mary遠走高飛。

 

 

**  
Lestrade兩夫婦繼續每天到醫院探望並帶些好食的給Greg, 因為之前他不慎掉下床, 護士加裝了兩條安全帶分別扣在胸口和腳部固定到床欄, 直到另行通知, 而每兩小時就會有護士來巡房看看他有沒有生理需求。Gareth看著兒子被綁得像餛飩那樣可笑, 嘴角也真的時不時向上揚著, 其實主要原因是Janine懷孕使他心情大好。

 

Greg的樣子憔悴了很多, 但聽到後母懷有他的弟妹時, 在他苦澀的面容中拉起一個微笑, 他說很期望孩子的出世, Janine鮮有的為這個謊言心虛著。

 

然後Greg只嚥了兩口Gareth餵的肉湯便吃不下, 他說他們來之前已經和Jim Morstan談了很久所以很累, 對, Morstan一有空就會來看他。

 

Morstan通知他, Sholto的餐館雖然暫時關閉著, 待律師更新了法律文件之後就會重開, 還叫Gareth不用擔心會失業。更新甚麼鬼文件? 哦, 原來那餐館是Morstan與Sholto聯名擁有的, 而現在, 教授就是Lestrade父子的唯一僱主。

 

這居然被認為是無關痛癢的資訊, Greg只是輕描淡寫地說了兩句, 之後又扯開到照顧Mary和有關懷孕期間要注意甚麼的話題上, 直到他體力不支睡著了。

 

 

Year 1888, April

 

 

時間在眨眼之間飛逝, Greg在院方的加倍看護和治療下迅速康復, 但肩膀骨頭間的大裂縫使他未獲批准出院, 原來第一下的擊傷是最深, 所以右肩胛到下腋大幅度緊緊纏上繃帶以作固定, 整條手臂也盡量不要使用, 可他最起碼能夠坐起來單手舀吃的。

 

Morstan的餐館已經重開, 現時所僱用的樓面幫工只是暫時性, 那裡永遠會有個位子留給Greg的, 另一方面, Jim甚至增加了兩倍薪水好回饋Gareth的支持, 所以後者都更加認真地工作, 努力賺錢儲富去迎接那個不存在的孩子。當然他也沒有忘記自己的大兒子, 他才不會讓Greg被那滅三觀的醫院餐所折磨, 故此每天讓Janine帶著豐富的膳食去餵養他。

 

哼, 居然在躺醫院的情況下才能有幸一嘗父親的手藝。Janine單是看Greg的表情也讀得出他腦袋在想甚麼。

 

除此之外, 大慨是因為自己懷孕的關係, Janine感覺到Greg看著她的眼神也稍微和善一點, 然而他又有些地方變了, 但說不出哪裡不對勁, 她估計是Moriarty那個天譴的殺人犯, 消滅了Sholto這個電燈泡後, 他的魔爪終於可以擅意沾汙著他, 連同他的精神也緊緊控制住, 似是在模仿他的前雇主一樣主宰著他的世界。

 

**  
那天Janine如常在天黑前帶著晚餐到醫院給Greg, 一路上她也未覺有任何不妥, 在街上遇見幾個老街坊寒暄幾句, 到了醫院又跟那些熟絡的護士打招呼, 然後來到二樓Greg的病房前準備敲門------

 

**"嗚啊、啊、不不不、啊、停下、哈、求你、啊....... "**

 

顫抖的哭喊伴著性愛的呻吟聲赫然而出, Janine舉起敲門的手怔著, 她認得是Greg的聲音, 他那呻吟突然轉而奄悶, 似是嘴巴被堵住讓叫聲溢出, 之後繼而傳出肉體與肉體猛力啪啪啪的碰撞聲。

 

**"到了、到了、啊啊、快了!!!"**

 

這次是Moriarty的叫聲, Janine立即來回探視自己身處的兩邊走廊, 卻是空無一人, 她快速退到走廊轉角死位, 她緊張得呼出來的氣若如絲, 又掙紮著要不要闖進去, 彷彿時間和空氣都靜止凝結了, 除了那房間發出的激烈做愛聲響刺激住她的神經。

 

這不是強姦, Janine想到, 若果Moriarty要訴諸於暴力的話, 一開始他只要綁架Greg就可, 不用花了這麼多時間來誘騙他, 呵, 那個詞語崩出了她的腦袋, 是誘姦。

 

大慨過了十五分鐘左右, 一身整齊教授行頭的Morstan打開了門走出來, 似是之前甚麼事也沒有發生過, 突然, 他作了一下深呼吸, Janine才想到自己手中一袋食物的氣味仍環繞整個空間, 她看見Morstan得意的笑著, 然後大踏步的離開。

 

他知道這段時間我會來帶給Greg食的, 所以這場表演是做給我看的, Janine的心瞬間下沉到泰晤士河河底, 被飢餓的魚群撕噬著, 她知道自己已經暴露了。

 

 

※※※

 

 

Year 1888, March

 

"Greg, 你喜歡吃蘋果還是柳丁?" Jim Morstan一手握著各一個問道。

 

被問的人遲疑的看著他, 最終抬起下巴指向握在他左手的蘋果, 於是Jim輕拋開那個柳丁回到那個果籃中, 又從懷裡掏出一把小刀開始削著蘋果皮, 果皮在俐落的刀法下原條離落, 然後又切開小塊果肉送到Greg的嘴邊。

 

Greg張口咬住, Jim滿意笑著, 待他差不多吃完, 又切下一塊蘋果挨近他。

 

Jim似乎很喜歡這樣服侍Greg, 一隻被安全帶綁到動彈不得的小動物, 無論對他做甚麼也無法作出反抗, 只能眼睜睜的看著所發生的事情, 當然, 他心中所想的一個遊戲不會這麼快進行, 要逐步逐步的將眼前人推向崖邊才夠意思。

 

他將果實扒光到只剩下一條難看的核。

 

儘管每兩至三小時會有護士小姐進來詢問和觀察自己的狀況, 但就連在鼻子發癢時也搔不了的Greg時常都感到很氣餒, 而且當房間只有他自己一人時, 整個空間寂靜得耳痛, 沉悶是一種慢性死亡, 這使他不期然地想起Sholto, 想起他所說的每一個無聊透頂的黃色笑話, 想起他對自己的溫柔體貼, 想起那個在壯碩的軍人軀殼下藏住的柔情紳士。

 

Greg再一次夢見Sholto, 他拉住自己的手在無邊際的樹林裡奔跑, 四周的樹木高得遮天蔽日, 各種凶狠殘暴的野獸在暗處準備伏擊, 隨時隨地會撲出來將他們剝皮拆骨, Greg感到很害怕。

 

**"我們要去哪兒?"**

**"別讓他抓到你, 別讓他抓到你!"**

**"誰啊?"**

 

Sholto驀地停下回頭個來, 面容卻變成Mycroft Holmes。

 

**"你是我的。"**

然後Greg就驚醒了。

 

他十分後悔沒有在Sholto活著時對他好一點, 或者性愛是一個可行的報答, 既然他是如此的喜歡自己, 這亦是唯一可以給予安慰他的東西。可惜現時幻想著這虛無縹緲的二次結局是多餘, 唯獨英年早逝是他真實的宿命。

 

"他活該。" James Moriarty再次這樣說: "不管之前他對你說過那些多窩心的甜言蜜語, 當他親手將你帶到馬場給我開始就變得一文不值了, 這跟當初Mycroft將你雙手奉獻給Sebastian沒兩樣, 啊對啊, Sholto只是一條為Mycroft賣命的走狗, 他做的一切都是代表他, 誓要將你摧毀, 將你搾得乾乾淨淨, 無論你逃到哪兒他也永不放過你, Greg, 我真心可憐你。"

 

憎恨Mycroft會讓自己好過一點嗎? 不完全是, 但當一想到Jim所提及的那個Holloway貪汙案的陰謀論, 一股可怕而殘酷的悲憤攫住了他, 他怎麼這樣對我, 為什麼? 憤恨和混亂支配著整個思維, 接下來席捲而來的只有哀傷。

 

Greg不敢告知Gareth這件事, 一來並沒有真憑實據, 其次他害怕他爹會乘搭下一班去倫敦的火車, 直接找Mycroft朝他的額頭開幾個血洞, 或者在他拔鎗之際就已經變成一具屍體。

 

"是這樣嗎? 你想利用我去殺死Mycroft。但可惜啊, 即使現在他站在這裡, 你給我一把鎗, 我也沒有勇氣射殺他, 我只是一個天主教徒, 而且是最懦弱的那個。"

 

"而你跟他上了床。若干年後, 我們會一同腐爛在地獄裡。" Jim天真的微笑著說: "但是我不想你殺死他, 這又有甚麼樂趣呢? 我只想你好好的活著, 而他卻是過著全然相反的日子。"

 

Jim拿起幾份報紙唸著近日英國各地的新聞大事, 甚麼倫敦有一座百年莊園失火的諸如此類, Greg沒有聽入耳, 只是安靜空洞的望著他, 然後Jim對上了他的視線, Greg知道自己正邁進一種自毀性的救贖, 他說。

 

"那麼, 幫我。"

 

 

Year 1888, April

 

 

自Greg脫離安全帶的束縛後, 並沒有立刻獲得Jim所謂的幫助, 而他亦不能想像那到底會以甚麼形式進行, 或者墜入另一個地獄淵藪能夠終止所有的絕望, 因為他不愛Moriarty, 起碼這一刻沒有。

 

Jim每次來探望時會耗一整個下午時光, 但總會剛好在Janine送飯來之前便離去, 可那天下午他並未現身, 而是光臨在黃昏時刻, Jim無語的坐在床上將他擁入懷裡, 溫暖舒服的體熱使人悸動。

 

"昨晚我夢見你, 那有如神祇的聖潔容貌, 為何你是如此哀傷? 之後醒來我又想了很久。" Jim讓Greg躺回床上, 自己就輕巧地撐在他的上方, 他低語的聲線細得只有Greg才能聽到: "你可以不愛我, 但是啊, Greg, 你可以承受我對你, 以及對Mary的愛, 如果你選擇讓我幫你的話。"

 

"你要得到我。" Greg說了出來, 他全身顫抖。

 

"對, 而你也得到了我, 在那終結的一天我與你共同面對。"

 

Jim抓住了Greg的視線不放, 雙手捧著他的臉然後開始熱切親吻他, 當他撒離時, 二人的嘴唇都充血而腫脹, Jim以詢問的目光再次注視著Greg, 你確定真的想要嗎?

 

那瞬間中, 對於Mycroft, 對於Sholto, 那僅存的忠誠和理智已然癱瘓。

 

Greg抬起半身用飢渴的親吻回答了他, 他那隻可自由活動的手摸索著Jim的衣領探入, 但下一刻就被握住。

 

"讓我來。" Jim呢喃著, Greg被這低沉的聲線影響到, 慾念像含苞待放的花蕾, 一顆顆的集中蘊釀起來, 但突然想起甚麼的, 那像一盤冷水潑醒了他。

 

"慢著慢著!" Greg反手抓緊著Jim: "Janine...... 我的後母差不多在這個時間送飯來...... "

 

Jim嗤笑了一下: "今日餐館忙得我都要幫出手, Gareth在廚房團團轉的, 晚餐看怕是趕不及依時送到, 所以我們有時間的...... "

 

說著他開始解開Greg胸前的一排鈕扣, 露出光滑的胸膛, Jim輕嘆著, Greg的身體說不上是壯碩也不完全是瘦弱, 肌肉和骨頭的比例接近完美, 雖然纏於右肩的繃帶增添了一份脆弱感, 可這雙粉紅色的乳頭和平坦的小腹...... 很美, 真的很美...... Jim對於自己居然被眼前的肉體所觸動而感到很驚訝, 他的手指撫上胸口的一些稀淡的斑痣, 然後彎下身仔細緩慢吸吮它, 一點一點的, 一直來到乳頭。

 

Greg被這甜蜜的吸吮得微微抽動著, 除了Mycroft之外就沒有人如此品嚐自己, 哦, 每每在這個時候才能感受到Mycroft的愛意, 是的, 從來他愛的只有這副肉體, 而現在開始我不會再只屬於他一個了。

 

全身感官被撩撥得發燙, Greg覺得自己快要冒煙了, 熾熱的下身又被挑釁磨擦, 他儘力配合扭動著, 他想要更多, 他想要被那久違的情慾淹沒至死; 此時Jim的嘴巴已經來下身, 忽然他抬頭對上Greg那紅潤的眼睛, 到底他的眼眸可以變得有多黝黑? 答案很快便會揭曉, 他拉下Greg的褲子, 半勃起的陰莖彈跳出來險些打中自己的臉, 他注視著這色澤紅實的性器官, 長度體積居然跟自己的很相似, 他將那脫出來的病人褲隨手扔掉, 帶些急切的掰開Greg雙腿, 眼前這打開的全裸男性軀體令Jim突然有點兒不知所措。

 

如果說Mary Morstan是他的第一個女人, 那麼Gregory Lestrade便是他第一個男人。

 

當然, 性本能主導著他, 他將Greg的肉棒擼動了好幾下, 然後引入自己的嘴裡吸啜和舌頭翻攪, 豐富鮮鹹的體味充滿住他的鼻腔, 又模仿著之前那些妓女挑撥扭動的技巧, 墜落的淫蕩和飽溢的歡娛; Greg被這溼熱的撚弄刺激得昂起頭顱大口吸氣, 他十指勾住Jim的髮梢又挺動胯部, 想在他的口中插得更深, 快感使全身酥麻顫動不斷。

 

Jim吐出那變得硬邦邦的肉棒, 爬起身脫下自己的西裝外套和褲子, 仔細對褶掛在椅背上, 他感覺到Greg對於自己突然離開很不滿, 看見他那頭髮蓬亂和慾火緋紅的樣子就更忍不住裂嘴一笑。

 

"怎麼了? 你以為我會跳過擴張這一步而直接進入你? 哥們, 我跟女人做也不會直接上, 這樣太無禮了。"

 

Jim盯著他又放慢速度拉開床頭櫃的抽屜, 取出Janine留下的一瓶潤膚凡士林, 然後又爬回床上。

 

這時候Greg想翻轉身方便Jim進入他, 但被一把按住了。

 

"望著我, 我要你知道是誰在操你。"

 

說畢Jim抽出Greg墊著的枕頭塞到他的腰下, 下身被抬高到更舒適讓人全面享用的位置, Jim跪在他兩腿之間, 將大家發硬的陰莖貼在一起用兩手握住撫弄, 指頭又使勁搓揉兩個龜頭, 整個畫面色情到不得了了, 然後Jim用那兩隻沾滿了濕黏黏前液的手指舀起一大塊凡士林, 朝那緊緻的小穴探去。

 

Greg是有著很豐富被操的經驗, 這是無可否認的, 而Jim是第一次的對象是男人, 當那小穴顫抖地吸啜自己的兩指到根部時, 二人卻同時倒抽一口氣。

 

有年多沒有徵用的甬道緊窄得連自己也嚇了一跳, **"動!"** Greg嘶啞叫著。

 

手指聽話的開始抽動, 進進出出的速度時快時慢, 折磨得Greg要扭動自己的身體令手指進入更多, 接著擴張到第三隻手指加入洞穴工作, 操開的洞口邊緣泛出一圈圈乳白色的黏液, 嗯, 差不多了, Jim又將手指剩餘的黏液抹在自己的肉棒上, 扶著將龜頭沒入洞穴, 一吋一吋的陷溺佔據著直到根部。

 

"噢天啊。"

 

Jim呻吟起來, 全身所有能量往那裡集中, 雙手抓緊他的髖骨猛地動起來, 而Greg只是咬住唇低聲咽鳴著, 一連串快感的電流激靈著他, 但又似乎可以承受更多, 然而他的目光逐漸散渙, 似望又非望著自己, Jim覺得他的腦海正在將自己的面容和Mycroft混淆一起, 這令他十分怒惱, 他捉住Greg的手, 讓他的指尖觸摸大家的連接處。

 

"我們結合了, 告訴我! 現在是誰在填滿你的身體?!"

 

Greg張開嘴巴叫不出聲, 此時Jim用力的壓下挺入, 一下比一下更快更狠的抽插著, 迫得Greg仰起頭大叫: **"Jim!!!"**

**"說出我的真名!!!"**

 

Greg被這粗暴的戳捅撞得滿天星斗, 耳嗚轟轟作響, 心跳急得頂在喉嚨, 他再次大叫: **"Moriarty!!!"**

**"是! 我! 我! Moriarty!" 接下來這場戰役是羸是輸已經不重要了!**

 

突然, Greg的第二個人格被這一詞嚇得驚醒過來, 所有認知瞬間顛覆倒轉, 這是錯的! 這是錯的! 他不受控制的嚎哭出來------

 

**"嗚啊、啊、不不不、啊、停下、哈、求你、啊....... "**

 

叫著又奮力扭曲身體嘗試向後退縮------

 

Jim被這樣的反抗激發出更多的獸慾, 他一手堵住他的嘴巴, 另一手就掐進Greg的大腿, 五指都擰得發白, 胯部開始瘋狂扭動, 肉體與肉體猛力的相撞聲響遍房間, 呻叫不了的Greg全身的肌肉提升到一個新的痛苦層次, 他絕望的死抓住Jim的雙臂, 下身內壁輾插得快要灼燒起來, 彷彿下一刻就要被搗破成兩邊、完全壞掉, 整個世界搖晃得分崩離析, 流落的淚水和唾液濡濕Jim滿手都是, 而磨蹭在兩副肉體之間的陰莖再也不能承受更多的刺激, 高潮像高空的煙花 [噗] 地爆發出來, Greg清楚感受到精液脫離自己身體的一刻, 是那精準確切的一刻, 日月星辰互相在交融旋繞, 騰飛天上又墮落凡間, 同時他的下身緊緊收縮著。

**"到了、到了、啊啊、快了!!!"**

 

Jim被收緊的洞穴勒得沒有辦法再抽動多些, 吼叫著激烈地高潮了, 重重的射在Greg的體內, 靈魂騰升懸浮到另一個維度空間, 沒有形狀、沒有時間、沒有止境地伸延開去, 良久, 他保持這個插入的姿勢倒下, 享受著彼此大幅起伏的胸口, 然後下身又輕輕頂了一下仍在餘韻中抽搐的Greg, 閉著眼睛的他以甜蜜的嚶哼作回應, 驅使Jim湊近去親吻一番。

 

嗯嗯, 這個吻比起剛才的性愛更帶來愉悅甜美, Jim愛死了這個, 他退下來抽出陰莖, 那紅腫的洞口隨即湧出一波波的白液, 他想立即塞回自己去堵住那些液體, 但低頭一看手錶, 可惜已經晚了, 總不能讓女士在外頭耗得太久吧, 唯有留待下次吧, 反正還有時間, 還有的。

 

Jim下床去掏出外套裡的手帕, 拭掉Greg噴射到自己下巴和頸項的精液, 然後又走去清潔Greg兩腿間的黏污, 他那正過度敏感的位置被這摸得顫慄起來, 嘴巴溢出淫蕩的嘆息, Jim伸手捏住他的下巴。

 

"嘿, 別再引誘我。"

 

說著用手帕乾淨的一面去擦拭Greg臉上的淚痕和嘴角的水跡, 他這被操翻的潮紅樣子實在太惹人憐愛, 這種生物的天職本應就只是被拴在床上供人蹂躪, 一個接著一個輪流上, 到底會在第哪一個他才會斷氣呢? ......光是想一下那景象Jim覺得自己也開始再硬起來了, 他不敢對上那雙發紅濕潤的眼睛, 否則他真的會忍耐不住而失常。

 

Jim快速的將Greg處理乾淨, 拉上被子包裹著這人兒, 是我的, 又吻一下他的額頭, 最後才著手穿回自己的衣服。

 

 

**  
在Jim離開沒有幾分鐘, 敲門聲急切的響起, 天哪, Janine來得這麼快, Greg在她進來之前竭力的梳理頭髮, 又猛眨著溼澀的眼睛, 盡量撇掉自己這曖味的色慾模樣。

 

Janine開門來到床邊的椅子坐下, 笑盈盈的她看似發現不到自己有甚麼不尋常, Greg接過她帶來的一包食的, 口水被食物香味引得恐後的湧出來, 一打開, 哇, 是蜜汁燒原隻豬腿, Greg毫無儀態的囫圇吃著, 這是他這段日子以來最好胃口的一餐。

 

而那潛在於他腦海裡的否定人格然已消失殆盡, 管他的Mycroft, 管他的陰謀, 我愛誰就跟誰做愛, 就算老爹也不能阻止我。

 

這樣的離經叛道令我覺得很棒啊。

 

Janine看到Greg那副踏實地被辦了的凌亂樣子, 雖然仍能控制到自己的面部肌肉保持笑容, 但嘴角難過得就要抽搐, 她不知道Greg的腦袋被塗毒到哪一個程度, 才會打開雙腿迎合主子的敵人, 她更不曉得該為下一份電報該打出哪些號碼才不會招引災難。

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

Year 1888, May

 

於那一場以誘姦作引子的禁室培慾, 啊不, 是那一場你情我願激情飢渴的交媾中, Greg因為自己沒有被操到右肩骨頭再次裂開而感到恩惠, 而醫生對於他大腿上突然新增的五指瘀印表示非常不滿意, Greg訛稱那是夜晚發惡夢時自己掐自己而成的, 怎樣也好, 最終在與醫生的究極對峙之中取得了平衡, 如果這幾天精神良好沒再發惡夢自掐的話就可以回家。

 

好吧, 大不了這幾天檢點些好了, Greg羞赧想著, 若果Jim真的發起情起來便扔他下二樓去。但是一天又一天過去, Jim卻沒有再去醫院探望他, Greg確實是有點兒失望了, 沒有他的陪伴時間顯得更加漫長, 然後才發現原來自己有多害怕寂寞, 但同時又很痛恨自己像個正在等待情人來廝混的出軌怨婦。

 

情人, Greg對於這個詞彙有些保留, 畢竟牽絆著大家的只是Holmes和性, 和他有了關係的感覺很奇怪但又很刺激, 這或許是他現在所需要吧? 不管Jim在檯底下運行著怎樣的計畫, Greg不太在乎了, 更不在乎自己睡了那個殺死Sholto的兇手, 他只管此刻自己過得愉快。

 

有時候他自己也忍不住冷笑一下, 說起來也是夠嗆的, 他跟這個國家中最有權力的人, 以及這個國家的犯罪首腦都上了床, 這些輝煌的性史應該編撰入國家野史大全中流傳百世。

 

這幾天深夜醫院附近都有大批流氓互相毆鬥, 弄出的動靜非常震撼, 要出動大批員警驅趕才能散場, 這讓Greg想起了臨別倫敦老家時, 那裡附近也是屢屢發生的毆鬥事件, 或者只是幾派黑幫在爭奪地盤, 接著他沒有再記上心裡。

 

終於等到出院的好日子, 上天用了一場滂沱大雨來祝賀, 雨勢大得都以為天要塌下來了, 但即使停下雨外頭的泥地都被打得鬆散難行, 也甭指望那一老和孕婦走來迎接, Greg唯有無奈地坐在醫院近門口的位置, 等待雨細一點便自行回家。

 

當他看見的Jim提著一把濕透的大傘在醫院門口出現時, Greg嘗試沉住面色, 但眉目間不掙氣的流露出一些喜悅, 想說甚麼來抱怨他之前的失蹤時, Jim卻大步來一手拽住他的手臂往外拉走。

 

"有甚麼一會兒再說。"

 

然後Greg就被擠入一輛馬車駕回家了------- 走的全然也不是回家的路, 馬車在能見度極低的環境之中快速奔馳, 繞行好幾條Greg甚少走過的小路, 接著又轉出大街, 這樣子來來回回七、八次左右, 最終轉入一條剛好夠闊讓馬車駛進的陰暗後巷裡停下, 大雨籠罩著整個環境, 馬車裡昏黑得Greg靠近去也看不楚Jim的面容。

 

"我們在等甚麼?"

 

"他們。"

 

話音未落, 那街巷口前有兩輛馬車似是在追趕甚麼的急促駛過。

 

"再多等一會兒才開車, 放心, 我一定會將你送回家的。"

 

"他們是誰? Jim, 發生了甚麼事了?"

 

Jim聳聳肩說: "我也不太清楚, 到底這班人是來殺我還是捉你, 可能兩者都是。" 他的語調似是完全事不關己般輕鬆。

 

"你最好在我跳下這輛車前解釋清楚。" Greg緊張說著, 但他不知道除了這馬車外哪兒才算安全。

 

"唷, 放鬆, 只是又再鬧家變而已, 我那親愛的兄弟會。你是我的好相好, 他們自然想得到你啊, 所以只好將你加入我們這個捉迷藏的遊戲裡。" Jim挑皮的親了他一口, 他很高興Greg並沒有躲開: "這幾天我東奔西跑的害得我都沒空來看看你。"

 

Greg羞紅了臉低下頭說: "怎麼消息傳得那麼快?"

 

"當然囉, 是Mycroft告訴他們的, 你身邊可不缺間諜啊。"

 

Janine果然知道了, Greg的心一沉, 他突然伸手抓住Jim的, 神色凝重說: "Jim, 請你別傷害她, 她懷孕了, 還有Mary那個娃兒, 我求求你。"

 

Jim裂嘴一笑: "當然, 我永遠不會傷害名叫Mary的女孩, 以及她的奶媽。"

 

"謝謝你。" Greg感激的點點頭, 只見Jim猛指著自己的嘴巴, 然後他會意了, 於是半垂著眼簾湊近去吻著, 直到Jim滿意的嗯哼著才退開。

 

"現在該怎麼辦? Mycroft想藉著你的敵人來抓我和你...... " Greg忽然想起了在馬場Sholto掩住自己嘴巴的那一次: "可我不認為Mycroft會貿然殺你, 我相信你手中仍有東西是他想要的。"

 

"我之前說過, 這個會被我分裂成兩派, 一邊是元老保守怕死派, 經歷了上年幾乎滅黨的災難, 我想他們已經被Mycroft招安了, 唉, 我也有為此吃了不少苦頭, 那夥老不死不理解這是必須犧牲的成本; 而另一邊便是我這年輕進取派, 就是Mycroft最想連根拔起的瘋狂組織, 其實呢, 作為主帥的我是不應該停留於同一個地點太久, 因為我就像蜂后一樣, 所有工蜂都會繞著來我工作, 這樣太容易暴露我們整個機構...... "

 

然而時機仍未成熟, Mycroft卻已經被逼得失去耐性要出手動我, 還有以為將Greg綁架到一個我碰不到的地方就會沒事, 太魯莽了, Jim暗笑著, 他忽然擁抱著Greg, 把頭顱埋進他的頸項裡, 用力吸入他的氣味, 以這樣的方式再次擁有著他。

 

"即是說, 現在我們腹背受敵了?"

 

"我喜歡你說 '我們' , 但我會盡一切能力去保護你, 儘管這次可能會要了我的性命, 但還是他媽的值了, 為了你, 我甘願冒這個莫大的險, 我和你相遇於杜倫這裡是命運註定的, 上帝讓我死之前可以享有片刻的溫暖。"

 

Greg不禁笑了一聲: "真是令人驚奇, 怎麼 '上帝' 也會出現在你的字典中嗎?"

 

"其實沒有, 那麼, 你願意成為我的上帝嗎?"

 

Greg退開來望進他的眼睛, 不確定他是在說笑或是認真, 他亦沒有勇氣去回應, 於是拉開了話題: "早幾晚在醫院附近的毆鬥事件...... "

 

"對, 他們想衝入醫院去捉你, 不過都被我的人打走了。"

 

"再之前呢?"

 

"甚麼之前?"

 

"唔...... 沒甚麼了。" Greg狐疑地想了一下但沒再深究下去: "我可以回家了沒有------ " 遠處突然 **[轟隆] 、 [轟隆]** 連續兩聲爆炸響起, 連身處馬車裡也能感受到震動, Greg直瞪眼睛看著Jim, 那人奸猾地笑起來。

 

"現在可以了。"

 

 

 

 

※※※

 

 

 

Year 1888, June

 

 

情況沒有Greg想像中那般惡劣, 他曾經以為自己會身陷一些突突突子彈橫飛或者再次被幾十人追斬的慘況, 出院後的這一個月生活居然過得相當平凡和無聊, 報紙上最大的新聞都是倫敦將舉行盛大慶祝女王登基五十一周年, 以及皇室的一些花邊趣事, 只是訃聞那版面比起以往的增幅多兩成。

 

例如這個杜倫警長Gregson畏罪吞鎗自殺了。

 

Greg不是以前那個單純的小伙子了, 他或者不會殺人, 但已經對於這些人命傷亡沒有太大感覺, 甚至連Sholto的死也不再感到可惜, 關懷是沒有用處, 生命到底算得是甚麼? Jim是對的, 即使是任何一個世代, 那些重要人物的腳下都是踏著無數骸骨來攀上最權力的高峰, 不是嚒? 而且他有預感自己將來也是被踐踏的一員。

 

好悶, 日子比起住院那時候還要過得漫長, 而構成這磨滅意志的無聊生活的主要原因就是Jim失蹤了。

 

Jim倒也不是沒有交代清楚便消失於這個塵世間, 在那天安全送抵Greg回家後, 就已經提及自己會離開這個區域一陣子去處理家事, 他是翻一翻白眼的說著最後兩個字, 好吧, Mycroft這一著的確使走了他。

 

而那間餐館也不便繼續營業, 他跟Gareth說是內部裝修, 期間仍會出糧給他倆父子的, Gareth聽到白出糧又可以在家照顧Janine, 雖然竭力抿住嘴唇, 但嘴角仍是反地心吸力的向上揚起。

 

眼見Gareth非常容易地接受這個拙劣的謊話, Greg忽然明白為什麼Sherlock會對蘇格蘭場的警員如此輕蔑, 從他老爸身上的警探縮影可見, 他們大多數都是沒有機心、直線思維的單細胞, Greg不知該感到悲哀還是慶幸。

 

除此之外, 附近陸續有不少愛爾蘭人遷入搬駐, 新移民使開始老化的區域變得熱鬧, 有時候在街上遇到他們, 還會主動向Greg打招呼, 後者當然知道這些人出現的用意, 但並不能彌補心底的空虛。

 

Janine最近的狀態不太好, 可能是懷孕初期的症狀所導致, 經常吃不多又睡不穩, 整個人都不健康的憔悴下來, 連Greg也開始擔心起來, Gareth鼓勵她多外出散步曬曬太陽, 然而有一次居然把人給掉了, 一個半瘋的老漢在極度慌亂中四處尋找, 幾乎要去報警救助, 而在大半天後二人卻在熙來攘往的市集中重遇, 女人看到他那又哭又笑的樣子, 內心的感覺忽然有些不同了, 這使她很害怕。

 

 

 

 

**  
天氣漸漸悶熱起來, 怕熱的Greg每晚都會全打開窗戶窗簾讓房間通爽才睡覺, 他有考慮過安全問題, 但畢竟那裡是二樓, 而且這棟小屋的地基比起附近的還要高一呎半, 應該不會有哪個白癡冒險攀樹爬上來打劫的, 除了。

 

[咚咚]

 

兩腳跳過窗口落地的聲音, 開始時Greg以為是發夢, 接著在迷濛間看見有五指正伸來前方, 他立即驚醒想大聲喊叫, 但不及張開嘴便被那手摀住, 此時那人的臉靠近好讓Greg看清楚。

 

"是你從戰場上回來的丈夫!" Jim用氣聲急速說。

 

Greg撥開那隻手, 沒多想就一巴掌大力賞過去, Jim掩住被打的那邊臉驚呆的跌坐在地上, Greg翻坐起身, 藉著射進來的月光打量地上的人, 看他一身衣衫襤褸的窮小子打扮, 若安靜的走在街上就根本不會吸引到人注意。

 

"你是誰人的丈夫? 小瘋子, 半夜三更爬進我的房間來幹甚? 你把家屬殺光了沒有?" Greg用同樣的氣聲說。

 

Jim被逗得忍不住咯咯笑起來, Greg立馬舉起一隻手指按在自己的唇前: "噓! 我爸和他妻子都在鄰邊房間! 牆身很薄!"

 

"好吧。" Jim重新站起來, 兩手推著Greg的肩膀令他向後倒, 說: "那麼我們要小聲一點。"

 

"甚麼?!"

 

"我已經把家屬都殺光了, 套用你的說話來形容, 我剛親手吊死最後一個老而不, 然後連日連夜好幾天沒有蓋上眼睛從蘭賈斯特飛著馬車趕回來, 為的就是跟你幽會! 難道你沒有想念我嗎?"

 

"你上了我之後就晾我在這裡整整一個月! 該死的! 我當然有想你! 我擔心你反過來被幹掉, 剩下我獨自一個去面對Mycroft, 去你的! 被Gareth發現你在這裡他肯定把你射成蜂巢!"

 

這個人真的是太可愛了, Jim伸長脖子想去親吻他, 但嘴巴被一手堵住, Greg急速說: "明天我跟你去Don, 你喜歡怎樣幹就怎樣幹, 現在, 我要睡覺!"

 

"這個提議值得考慮, 但今晚沒有任何事物可以將我從你身上趕下來。"

 

說著人已經覆蓋上來開始熱烈親吻著Greg, 但Greg仍作最後的抗爭推開了他: "這樣... 太刺激了, 這跟在我爸的床邊做愛沒兩樣啊!"

 

"我的生活就是充滿刺激, 寶貝, 若你是跟定我的話, 最好快點兒習慣它。"

 

Jim再也忍耐不住, 他帶點粗暴的飛快剝掉大家的上衣和褲子, "輕一點。" Greg耳語說, 他那漂亮的身軀在月亮映射下包裹著一股銀光, 連同他的臉龐亦似罩住一層薄薄的輕紗, 或者他本身就會發光...... 是乃非世間之物。

 

"好的。" Jim窸窣低語: "盡量。" 他再次俯身擁吻著他, Greg的嘴唇像柔軟的花瓣張開來迎接, 這溫熱甘甜的觸感經血液流遍全身, Jim想要存在於內心的激情全數灌注入Greg的身體裡, 讓他再也承受不了直接粉碎。

 

Jim 雙手摩挲著那光滑的胸膛, 感覺到他的肌肉仍然緊繃, 於是伸手插進他的腋窩撓搔, Greg癢得打震又忘卻笑出聲音, 幸好嘴巴仍然被Jim含住, 笑聲才沒有響徹開來, 然後Greg裝作發怒用力搥打在他的手臂上, 很痛, 但Jim沒有理會, 一心只管往下移動, 以戲謔的方式一邊輕咬一邊搓揉他的乳頭, 他嚐到的是廉價的肥皂氣味, 或者下次該帶些香薰皂來, Greg則是緊咬住下唇竭力不讓自己的呻吟流出, Jim愛死他這滿是抑壓的模樣, 然後沒有花費太多時間就來到下腹, 用鼻子撥開一撮軟毛, 直到那可愛的肉棒完全暴露出來。

 

他小心啄吻著它, 溫柔得彷彿是在親吻甚麼神聖的東西, 接著又有點笨拙的含吞下去, 以快速的動作上下吸吮, 他的鬍碴子磨得Greg很癢, 沒幾下那器官便充血勃起, 然後用手捧起他的臀部, 轉攻那個隱秘的小穴, 此時Jim的激情洶湧高漲著, 頭腦一熱就囓咬上那個位置, Greg被這不帶痛楚的擠壓嚇了一跳, 這倒是新奇, 他喜歡這個, 雙腿又張得更開好讓被進入。

 

Jim的舌頭操著他, 進進出出又打著圈, 似是在探索一個未知的領域, 後穴的肌肉變得柔軟濕滑, 快感緩慢地積聚, 但這遠遠未夠所需要的, Greg提起膝蓋頂一下他, 將他整個人勾上來。

 

"快進來!"

 

"這麼快?"

 

Greg沒好氣的翻一下眼, 然後張開口含住自己的食指和中指, Jim目瞪口呆的看著他接下來的動作, 那濕潤的手指逐一推進主人的體內, Greg輕慢喘氣一下: "這就好了。" 說著又拱起臀部抽動手指: "我不是每次都那麼好運有時間做足擴張...... 我已習慣了疼痛, 而疼痛會帶來更不一樣的快感...... "

 

甜蜜的耶穌, 此刻我相信祢。

 

Jim拉住他的手拔出後穴, 跟著趕緊用自己熱漲的肉棒接入去直插到底, 動作快得Greg反應不及, 幾乎就喊叫出來, 他立刻咬住自己的手背, Jim抓著他的髖部和肩膀展開猛烈的律動, 情慾燃燒著整個空間, Greg大口大口吸著氣, 感官被原始的欲望填滿, 以及橫蠻地蹂躪, 意識正一點點地撕裂開去, **啊! 快點、快點、再快點!** Jim快速而激烈地貫穿他的身體, 妄想連同睪丸也要擠入去, 猛地他兩手抓住床頭板, 借力進一步要將Greg操陷床褥裡, 可是那床板不是釘死的, 隨著這強烈的節奏, 木板被搖晃得狠狠敲在那薄薄的牆身上, **一下、兩下、三下!** 連那掛在牆上的十字架也被震跌在地下, 發出的巨大聲響足以驚醒任何在沉睡的人。

 

Greg嚇得連忙扭動著身體, 不停拍打Jim的胸膛要他停下來, 這當然沒有得到適合的回應, Jim只是改抓住他的大腿將它們掰得更開, 勢更強悍的在他體內衝刺, 想要血和肉都融化一起, Greg被這操弄撞擊得滿天星斗, 突然, 一陣急速的敲門聲轟轟響起, Greg驚慌得不自覺的收緊著下身, 小穴的肌肉在痙攣勒得Jim險些就射了出來, 這倒是令他停下了。

 

"Greg, 你沒有事吧? 幹啥這麼吵?" 是Gareth, 聽著聲音就知道他還未睡醒。

 

Greg憋住了氣不知如何是好, 心臟怦怦亂跳, 一浪浪的快感旋轉仍然在體內, Jim側頭朝門口的方向點著, 示意他快些說甚麼來胡混過去。

 

"唔、我沒有事、我沒有事...... " 此時Jim居然在作緩慢的傳送, Greg怒瞪著他, 咬著牙好不容易的穩住自己的聲音: "剛才...... 哇啊....... 有隻好大的蟑螂...... 我追著拍死了牠...... " 體內的陰莖繼續是以折磨式一吋一吋的蠕動, Greg不得已兩手指甲陷入Jim手臂的皮膚裡, 然後無聲地喊叫著。

 

"蟑螂? 我記得你很害怕蟑螂的, 要不要我進來幫你掃走它?"

 

"不不不! 我已經將它...... 扔出街外...... " 啊呀! Jim被他掐得生痛難耐, 胯部一下下的惡意挺進以作懲罰性的回應, 結果Greg一口咬在他的肩膀上。

 

"那麼, 晚安囉。" Gareth打了一個很大的呵欠。

 

Greg強迫自己放開口, 猛地吞一下口水: "嗯... 晚...... 晚安...... "

 

聽到腳步聲遠去, Jim忍俊不住的低聲笑著, 笑得整個人都震動起來, Greg有點兒被逼瘋的搥打著他的胸口: "你這天殺的混蛋, 混蛋!"

 

"是, 是的, 我是混蛋, 現在請你好好的服侍我這個混蛋。"

 

Jim摟住了他------ 二人的下身繼續以插住的體位將戰場移到地板上, Jim又拉扯著床上的被單來墊在Greg背後, 此時他們的位置正正在窗戶之下, 月光照得對方的面容更加清楚------ 雖然看不清皮膚泛紅的顏色, 但二人的樣子都是被罪孽而染黑, 汗水爬滿了大家的全身, 身體發出的熱能互相輻射, Jim覺得這性感極了, 他開始一種充滿愉快的節奏感來抽插, Greg的情慾再次因此甦醒, 呼吸紊亂不穩, 他雙手抓緊身後的床單, 那熟悉的歡愉流竄在神經未梢, 窗外的星空在這奇特的角度中變得迷幻永恆, 他喘息著: "弄壞我, Jim, 弄壞我!"

 

因為Mycroft不會要一件爛貨------

 

Jim的眼神變得極為危險, 聽令抬起他的一條腿架在自己的肩上, 然後一手箝制住另一邊, 胯部動作毫不留情的進攻, 粗魯的抽插帶來的疼痛正是Greg所需要的, 他笑了, 他想死了這個, 眼淚卻失控汨汨流出, 高潮的前夕波湧捲來, 沉淪於身上的人的狂抽猛送, 他佔有著我, 我亦佔有著他, 火熱的血液在耳朵裡轟轟作響地流動, 速度愈來愈快和狂野, Greg已經被頂到離地萬呎的邊緣, 他伸手去握住自己的分身套弄著, 就快到了、是的、就是這樣, 精液激烈解放出來的高峰時刻奪去了他的神智, 高潮爆發開來的甜蜜和痛苦徹底擊潰整個世界。

 

Jim抱緊著Greg作最後的衝刺, 在收縮的甬道中操動並不容易, 他的頭顱埋在他的頸邊, 粗重的呼吸噴灑在他的喉間, **我的、我的、我的!** 最終抓住了節奏抵達極限, 從牙縫中洩出一聲低吼, 他將自己交了出來, 然後墜入一個不真實的幻境裡, 神魂顛倒...... 永不超生......

 

......

 

心跳慢慢地平緩下來, 激情後的歡愉然已散退, 但是對手仍沒有意欲抽身離開, 只是伏在他的肩膀上不動。

 

"Jim?" Greg推一推他。

 

"呼~~ 呼嚕~~ "

 

細細的鼻鼾聲打出, Greg側頭看著這臭名遠播的大罪犯毫無防備的睡臉, 細長的眼睫毛沒有意識的顫震著, 他累壞了, 黑眼圈深深生在他的眼肚上, 滿下巴的鬍碴子顯得他更為憔悴, 似乎真的很長時間沒有好好睡一覺, 連夜趕回來疲憊不堪為的就是支付僅餘的體力來展開性戰。

 

"小瘋子。" Greg低喃著, 輕輕啄一下他的嘴唇。

 

 

 

 

**  
Greg是被一個溫熱的親吻吻醒的。

 

他半開著眼, 發現天色已亮, 麻雀在窗外的大樹上吱吱喳喳, 他們睡了大慨四個小時, Jim持續熱烈的親吻著他, 硬挺的分身抵住他的下腹, 怎麼他的體力回復得這樣快? 可自己亦是處於晨勃中, 肉慾不聽大腦指揮的衝湧下身, 理智告訴Greg應該要踹趕著Jim爬出窗外, 因為Gareth很快便會起床弄早餐然後叫他起床, 而實際行動卻是拱起臀部, 讓Jim快速進入自己, 嗯哼很好, 後穴殘餘的精液使抽插十分順滑, 這晃動讓他嗅到空氣中的汗酸和精液的氣味, 是似曾相識, 但Greg一下就將腦海裡遙遠的景象給封閉了; Jim的嘴巴沒有離開過Greg的, 這樣從上到下的品嚐著他, 動作深沉緩慢, 慢條斯理地享受這肉體的盛宴, 像情人一樣------

 

Greg直勾勾的望住他, 退開唇舌無力地呢喃著: "不要愛上我..... 請你...... 我也不要愛上你...... "

 

這話痛如針刺Jim完全無法抵擋, 他不了解自己為何會有這種感覺, 明明他才是傷害別人的一方, 慟恨令他往下移動, 用力一口咬住Greg的喉結位置, 他痛得驚喘一下, 這定會留下醒目的痕跡, 接著Jim毫無先兆的轉變節奏, 兩手死掐住臀瓣生生掰開, 似野獸一樣全速輾壓身下的人, Greg準備不及迎接這樣粗暴的戳刺, 頭顱向上一昂急速的叫了一聲, 柔軟的內壁被狠狠翻覆攪動, 他咬緊牙關承受著這充滿快感的痛楚, 細胞排序逐漸顛倒錯配, 伸手去下身想要握住在兩副肉體間高立搖晃的陰莖, 卻被Jim搶先扼住, 他手心緊緊裹住囊袋不容宣洩, Greg急得幾乎要哭喊出來。

 

被禁止高潮的懲罰實在太過殘忍, Greg被逼在這一步之遙的門前無限擠壓, 可怕的快感失控的四處亂撞, 全身顫抖痙攣不已, "求求你!" 他啞聲地求饒著, 雙手乏力的挽住Jim的手臂, 頭顱瘋狂來回擺動, 眼淚唾液齊齊噴飛出來, 他知道這次高潮一旦爆發會如何轟烈, 在這個肉慾之國中失去自己......

 

Jim被這惹人憐愛的求饒樣子觸發到某個開關, 更急切的想要徹底毀壞他, 猛烈狂野的貫穿帶著自己衝入另一個領域, 他的眼神充滿瘋狂和黑暗, 慾望交織慾望, 刺激著身體攀升著一個比一個更高的層面, 而到達終結的一刻, 他及時猛擼著Greg的陰莖, 他的眼睛和嘴巴張得老大, **啊啊!** 二人同時被這激昂的高潮直捲天際, 騰雲駕霧, 精髓以及靈魂亦被抽搾得一滴不剩。

 

Greg失去了時間觀念, 很久沒有做得如此激烈以致他斷了片段, 當意識飄回自己這副肉體時, Jim已經穿好衣服, 面容不再是原先那樣熱情, 取而代之的是麻木僵硬, Greg忽然感到很失落, 這卻是他所要求的, 有性無愛。若再次投射這強大的感情到另一個人身上會殺死他。

 

他想翻坐起身, 但肌肉的酸痛阻了他, 鮮熱的濁液在這伸展的動作中滑瀉在床單上, Jim射了很多, 倘若Greg有子宮的話這次他一定會懷上, 他又很慶幸自己沒有被操到失禁, 可是無論怎樣這床單確定是全毀了, 在想著一會兒要如何搶先在Janine前頭清洗床單時, Jim跪下來抓住一角替他來拭擦臉龐, 和噴在胸口及下顎的精液。

 

"找一天, 我們去Don, 我要盡情地享用你。"

 

"你要去哪兒?"

 

"去換掉這一身邋遢的行頭, 然後當回那個好教授, 再回來這裡宣佈餐館重開, 你得去看看那裡的新裝璜。"

 

Jim俯身去親吻他, 可是Greg別開了臉, 他立即掐住他的下巴強吻著。我要你愛我。嘴唇一直來到他的頸項, 和那個鮮明牙印, 之後, 沒有再之後了, Jim勇敢地離開了他, 不發一言的跨過那窗戶, Greg看見那人熟絡的爬下樹, 彷彿已是上上落落很多遍的, 他一個躍身跳在地上, 快步轉到街角不見了。

 

"Greg! 臭小子還在磨磨蹭蹭甚麼?" Gareth在樓下大聲吼叫: "我已經喊過你很多遍了! 快快下來吃早點! Greg!"

 

 

 

 

※※※

 

 

 

 

那間餐館一如所說的翻新了, 不, 與其說翻新, 不如說是徹底轉型了, 吧台拆了改成一個六呎高酒櫃, Greg看到裡頭的酒已經口水直流; 檯櫈傢俬同裝璜變成高級輝煌, 哇哦, 看那批燙在牆身的金漆和雕刻, 還有那些古董雕像, 華貴的級數直逼皇室貴族所用的, 不, 更似是從皇宮直接搬來的, 噢不, 不是吧...... ? 先將鏡頭轉向廚房, Gareth正對著那最新款式的爐灶默默流淚, 旁邊架子擺滿全新的廚具, 後方則是新間隔的食物儲存室, 裡頭當然已經塞滿各類的高級食材, 這位大廚終於可以一展所長, 他覺得自己身處此生最愉快的夢境中。

 

這對性伴侶一同坐在這貴麗的餐桌前, 為餐牌和酒牌作最後的檢查, 神經病, 這些牌子都是用皮革做封面, 我從來也沒有一雙用皮革做的鞋子呢。Greg暗自冷冷哼一聲。

 

"你確定這高級餐廳能夠在這個平民區生存下去? 還有啊, 如果這裡要走這樣高級的路線, 只有我一個服務員在廳面是不行的。" Greg斜著眼睛問Jim。

 

"反正我的目的不是賺錢。" Jim學著斜眼看他說, 否則到何年何月才能洗淨Holmes老太太的資金援助? "而且我沒說這裡只有一個服務員。"

 

話音未落, 四名廿歲左右的男子推門而入, 而第五個的是穿著暗綠色金邊長裙的Sally Donovan, 衣服的華貴使人忽略了她的膚色, 女人頸項繫上一條素色絲巾, 完全遮蓋那條可怕的疤痕, Greg下意識挪一下自己的領巾, 同是為了遮掩頸上的痕跡, 在這悶熱的天氣裡他亦無奈地打上一條薄巾。

 

Jim注意到身旁的人繃緊全身, 於是撫上他的背部安慰著: "別擔心, 在這裡她只不過是一名叫Sally的主管。"

 

"主管? 你請她來管制我和Gareth?"

 

Sally似是沒有看見他們的, 自顧吩咐那幾名大男孩穿上圍裙, 然後分工打掃清潔。

 

"不, Gareth在這裡是獨立的, 沒有人可以向我們偉大的大廚指手劃腳, Sally只管財政以及你眼見的幾個侍應, 而你, 其實我不太喜歡你拋頭露面工作, 讓我養你, 你全心全意在床上服侍我就行了。

 

Greg瞪大眼認真的說: "你已經在養活我全家啊, 如果你連我唯一擁有的社交活動也抹殺掉, 我會恨死你的。"

 

"天哪, 你不就能乖乖的做一個姘頭, 只管吃喝和裝扮自己然後張大腿讓我好好的操不行嗎?"

 

"你剛才所形容的人士可以到Don任君選擇, 男女老少高矮肥瘦皆全。"

 

"他們是娼妓, 一個晚上會爭取侍奉多個客人來賺更多的錢, 而你, 你只是侍奉我一個, 是大不同的。"

 

還真的當我是婊子啊, Greg生氣的別個了臉無視他。

 

"好了好了, 早就猜到你不會答應, 倒也好, 我都懶得去找個侍酒師回來。"

 

"侍酒師? 呵呵, 這才是嘛。" Greg回頭過來得逞的低聲笑著, 然後又想起了甚麼: "Mama... 為什麼是她? 她來了這裡Don怎麼辦?"

 

"她又不是廿四小時站在這裡, 只是晚上來作結算然後便返回Don開活, 這樣並沒有抵觸啊, 而且這亦是Sally的專長, 將黑色變成白色, 不然我哪來錢製造炸彈?"

 

"哦, 你終於承認你是Don的老闆?"

 

"才不是呢, Don的老闆是杜倫賽馬會的幾個董事, 亦即是幾個豬腦袋的貴族, 他們想模仿倫敦的Fairlie 那樣發展成為金礦, 便找我這個咨詢罪犯來打理, 嗯, 所以他們的錢即是我的錢, 當他朝一日他們發現自己破產及負得一身債的時候, 大慨會選擇吞鎗了結呢。"

 

從那個加闊的傳菜窗可窺見Gareth不在那兒, 應該是去了儲藏室裡點算食材, 於是Jim放膽扭住Greg的腰, 當著那幾個侍應面前充滿佔有欲的吻著他, 但從腰到以下的部位仍然處於十分酸軟的狀況, 所以在Jim使勁扭捏時他忍不住輕地呻吟出來, 但全數又消失於這個吻當中, Greg腼腆退開來結束這個吻, 側起頭偷瞄在身後的Sally, 女人似乎在裡頭只顧埋頭苦幹讀著幾份文件一點兒也沒有留意他們。

 

"我可否問你一件事情?" Greg找回自己的聲音問道。

 

"只要不是要求離開我, 我甚麼也會答應你。" Jim淡淡說。

 

"我問的是, 在馬場的那天晚上你為什麼打她?"

 

Jim轉著眼珠, 在腦海尋找著相應的記憶, 好一會兒才說: "那次? 唔...... 不太記得因甚麼事了。"

 

"別忽悠我。"

 

"沒有忽悠你, 因為我不下一次打過她, 每次都是她將事情搞砸到無法收拾的地步或者是...... 啊, 我記起了, 那次是她自作主張把你趕出Don, 對, 是這個了。"

 

"即是說你有虐打別人的習慣。" Greg憂心忡忡的小聲說。

 

"有時候, 至於你嘛, 看情況吧。" Jim俏皮的眨眨眼睛說: "我會打她除了因為是憤怒, 最主要的目的是令她記住, 她永遠只是我的僕人而不是愛人, 她欠我一條命, 所以我擁有她, 像主人擁有奴隸一樣, 在她愛我愛得想突破某些界限時, 我就得捏熄這個火苗。"

 

"她愛你。" Greg更壓下聲音陳述一次: "難道暴力能夠解決這個問題? 我意思是, 這不會弄巧反拙變成憎恨你嗎?"

 

"那麼你憎恨Mycroft嗎?"

 

"他從來沒有這樣欺負我。" 但Greg不其然記起Mycroft每次命令他跪下替他口交時的情景, 就像主人擁有奴隸一樣。

 

"但他也沒有讓你好過。嘿, 你有這樣欺負過我, 一巴掌把我摑飛跌落地上, 可我喜歡, 打者愛也, 愛者多打幾下。"

 

"所以你想打我嗎?"

 

"是! 我想狠狠地打你的屁股, 一邊瘋狂的操著你, 令你爽得大聲喊叫索求再多些。" Jim得意的飛快說著: "我不是Mycroft, 我會不遺餘力的欺負你, 而你會愛上這種刺激的感覺, 這會讓你覺得之前都是白活啊。"

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

Year 1888, June

 

每一個新生命都是伴著上天的祝福而降臨於這個世上, 被賦於的靈魂即將面對痛苦與歡喜交集的人生, 在這可歌可泣的孽債中磨鍊意志, 他們的故事或許會結束在一個骯髒闇黑的角落, 又或者會在春天的花海中蒙主寵召, 不管怎樣, 此時此刻, 這位以自己祖父及父親之名來定名的William Mycroft Holmes, 大英帝國幕後最高權力的繼承人, 在他父親溫暖的懷抱中熟睡著。

 

"瞧這孩子, 直接是跟你倒模出來的長得一模一樣, 我總覺得他一睜開眼之後就跟你一樣, 嘴裡會連珠炮發出一堆犀利辨論的話語。"

 

"噢? 在你眼中我是這樣的能言善辯的嗎?"

 

"行了Mycroft, 我見識過你在下議院的個人表演, 那些老的嫩的全都幾乎吐血暈倒被抬出去沒有。" Elizabeth Smallwood打趣的說。

 

Mycroft笑了, 孩子出世前後的這些日子, 男人笑的次數比起之前一年的總和還要多幾倍, 剛生產完在坐月的金髮女伯爵也跟著幸福地笑了, 不虧老娘痛斃了半天才擠出這孩子, 接下來就能把丈夫綁死了。

 

"Eli親愛的, 我恐怕有一個不幸的消息要告訴你。" Mycroft的神色一下子變得很凝重。

 

"只有你和孩子在我身邊, 我甚麼都不怕。"

 

"昨天收到電報, 你的伯父, Lord Edmond 在杜倫的別墅裡中風與世長辭了。"

 

在女人的腦海中, 對這位伯父的印象極其模糊, 在幼年間只有幾次見面之緣, 但Lord Edmond畢竟是Smallwood世家中最後一位父老輩, 她難免感到有丁點兒的可惜, 但是為了在Mycroft面前要表現多愁善感人性化的一面, Elizabeth的眼眶立即注入了淚水, 用力眨了幾下眼睛才流出兩顆小小的淚珠。

 

看這笨拙的演技Mycroft要倒胃口了, 他滿面關懷的說: "別哭, 親愛的。"

 

"我的天啊, 這實在太令人傷心了...... " Elizabeth使勁的吸一下鼻子, 眼睛一轉又突然亮起來: "他好像, 沒有繼承人啊。"

 

"不, 雖然早幾年他的元配過了身, 但他在杜倫的其中一位年輕小妾誕下了一個男丁。" Elizabeth的眼睛瞬間又暗淡下去, Mycroft繼續說: "我收到消息, Lord Edmond的遺囑似乎有些問題, 直接令到這對孤兒寡婦的經濟狀況岌岌可危, 我就想我應該一盡作為堂姐夫的責任把他們接過來照顧, 而且, 那男孩只有四歲, 替William作個伴兒也不錯啊。"

 

一個年輕寡婦和她的小屁孩, 聽著已覺得是個偷腥惡夢的開始, 女人皺起眉頭又鬆開: "你要把他們接過來這裡, 意思是你要去杜倫一趟嗎?"

 

"是的, Lord Edmond 在杜倫投資的一個會所陷入了財政困難...... "

 

"這點小事交給下屬去解決不就行嗎? 何必勞煩大人你長途跋涉去呢?"

 

"當中涉及很多錯綜複雜的法律問題和一些權貴人士需要打交道, 而且我亦想親眼看看那兩母子, 我------ " 此時Mycroft的指頭悄悄運勁捏著嬰孩嫩滑的小屁股, 小William立即驚醒嚎啕大哭起來, 尊貴的女伯爵被這刺耳的哭聲弄得五官扭曲, 她的大叫覆蓋了兒子的哭聲: **"老天啊! 我也要跟你去! 你甭想拋下我一個! 留下William給奶娘** 照顧就行了!"

 

 

※※※

 

 

這幾月來Mycroft Holmes的氣場簡直跌到宇宙最底點, 他經過的地方彷彿是冬至發寒結霜起來, 所有植物都隨之枯萎, 毫無生機, 身旁的下人膽敢說錯半個字, 就會落得一個萬劫不復的下場, 但當面對他妻子時卻是一個溫柔善良的好先生, 尤其在William那孩子出世以後更多掛上笑容, 再強調一次, 那個閃亮笑容在離開那女伯爵的房間後便會消失殆盡, 然後重新降下一場風雷雨電。

 

對上一次Sherlock遇見這個情況的時候, 是他哥帶著右肩的傷回家的那次, Mycroft散發出毫不掩飾的澎湃怨恨, 那股在自我焚燒的憤怒, 害得那年少的弟弟都不敢上前慰問, 然而走入議會跟權貴周旋的時候, 卻是變成一個春風得意的人生大羸家, 朝見女王陛下時則換上一副叫人看不透的嬉皮笑臉。

 

他是一個人格分裂的瘋子。

 

在幾天前, 一個連名字都沒有的男嬰就在他的指示下被人摔死在地上, 其實Mycroft沒有必要這樣做, 只需給那名膽小的交際花適當的恐嚇和一筆可觀的財富即可解決事件, 並且那位皇族的父親並不想自己親生骨肉受到任何傷害, 儘管那是一個野種。Mycroft和那個皇族說是他唯一的兒子是被自己的母親摔死, 之後她亦失心瘋割脈自殺了。

 

製造不幸彷彿能夠帶給他一絲的平靜, 尤其當他幻想那對母子就是Elizabeth 和William, 然而, 空虛和痛苦依舊是無限地放大再放大, 他努力屏蔽這種末日般的刺痛, Greg和自己的仇敵上床是他這輩子不能磨滅的失敗和恥辱, 但這不是最重要的, 而是, 而是Greg不再愛他了, Greg愛上了Moriarty, 最後Greg會聽取那個瘋子話, 笑著朝自己開鎗, **我的Greg。**

 

不, 或許Greg跟Moriarty上床是凜了惹我生氣, 像小孩子要搏得母親關注而作亂, 不, 或許他已經知道那個秘密了, 所以他不再愛我了, 不, 他從來也沒有愛過我, 對Greg而言, 我只是毀滅和絕望的化身, 我用最卑劣的方式得到了他, 讓他的世界只為我而轉, 我是他的唯一所膜拜的神, 因為只有這樣做才能將Greg綁在身邊, 我想要他, 我需要他, 我不能沒有了他,。

 

愛是多麼恐怖的一種能量! 因為愛, Mycroft才意識到自己是多麼沒有安全感、是多麼害怕孤獨; 他好恨Greg, 因為他, Mycroft才意識到自己的靈魂從未完整過。

 

事實的真相是, 一直以來, 不是他依賴我, 而是我在依賴著他。

 

我剝奪了他人生的一切, 他卻成為我唯一的救贖。

 

到底為了手上的權力, 其代價是如此的慘痛, 值得嗎?

 

 **值得,** Mycroft似是聽到他父親在答話, **誰叫你在意他? 在意能夠拯救世人嗎? 不, 關懷是一種會絆倒巨人的毛病, 只會磨滅一個人的應有的危機感, 而在大不列顛屹立百年的Holmes是不會犯這個錯誤, 我們是無痛無愛的冷血家族, 這個是新聞嗎?**

**殺死Greg, 任誰再也不能沾污他。**

這個念頭尤如一股恐怖的寒流運行全身, 惡意地攻擊著心臟直至徹底停止。

 

Mycroft艱難的呼吸著, **殺死Greg** , 這幾個字令他難受得要作嘔。他命僕人把Sherlock和John召來奶娘的房間這裡, 要快, 趕在他親手掐死William之前。

 

 

**  
John抱著嬰兒的樣子很好看, Sherlock發呆的看著, 雖然小William被賜予和他父親九成相似的外表 ( 可悲可悲, Sherlock真心想著 ) , 不難想像這孩子長大後會擁有跟Mycroft有過之而無不及的能幹 ( 前提是他沒有長成他母親那樣的智慧, Sherlock翻起白眼 ) , 但此刻這娃兒是如此安穩的熟睡在John的臂彎中, 奶香混合大人本身的氣味, Sherlock湊過去深深呼吸一下, 竭力將這新鮮香甜的味道永久刻印自己的記憶宮殿裡。

 

"我不明白, 既然已經請了一個奶娘, 為什麼Mycroft硬要塞給我照顧他呢? 他不害怕我失手給孩子摔在地下嗎?" John小聲說  
。

"像你們這些經歷過貧苦生活的人, 童年時有照顧比自己更幼小的兄弟姊妹或者藉以賺取外快是不足為奇, 但儘管你真的不懂照料嬰孩, Mycroft也會點名要你親自看護的。"

 

當然, Elizabeth只顧留意著自己的丈夫身邊有沒有狐狸精出沒, 直到和Mycroft出發去杜倫時, 她連兒子的奶娘長成甚麼樣子都沒記住。

 

為了方便照顧嬰孩, Mycroft堅持Sherlock和John搬到奶娘鄰邊的房間, 雖然那裡比二少主的房間小, 但他們倒也沒所謂, 只是難為了那個奶娘, 每個晚上她都要塞著耳朵才可勉強入睡。

 

John有點兒緊張的收緊自己的臂彎, 小William無意識扭動自己的手腳, John憐惜著輕吻他的小額頭, 看得Sherlock都起了點點妒意。原本他是極力反對John要幫忙當保姆, 一想到要跟Mycroft的崽子一同分享他的愛人就大感火光, 但當看到這個溫馨景象時, 所有反駁話語頓時消失得無影無蹤。

 

"Holmes這個姓氏, 會帶給這個孩子一切的榮華富貴, 任何他想要的人和物都隨手可得, 但是, 唯一不能教授予他的是人類最基本的情感, 你也知道, 我和Mycroft對於愛別人是有一定的障礙, John你是一個善良的人, 在你的教育下William定必成為一個比我們更有感知、更會愛會痛的Holmes。"

 

"你在說甚麼?" John不解的瞪大了眼睛: "他們一回來, 這孩子就得還給女伯爵照顧啊。"

 

"哼, 她不會回來的。"

 

**"你在說甚麼?!"**

 

"噓------ 你小心嚇到孩子...... 你可以說這是我們家族的傳統習俗吧, 幾乎每一代的Mrs. Holmes都在年輕時死於非命, 我親愛的母親除外, 不然你以為她為何拋下我兩兄弟隻身到法國獨居? 那簡直是逃亡。我們家族和那些皇室貴族的婚姻締結多半是被迫的, 當前者再也忍受不了自己的配偶的時候, 就會付諸予殺戮, 這些嗜血的基因一代一代傳下來, 現在就輪到Mycroft了。"

 

"不會吧...... " John震驚得語塞, 好一會兒才說出話來: "慢著, Holmes老太太...... 那天我聽到你說, Mrs. Hudson打來的電報說你母親病倒, 現在說來該不會........ "

 

"對。" Sherlock壓下聲音說: "Mrs. Hudson認定是我母親欽點的好兒媳婦引起的火災害死Anderson, 我想她和Mycroft有個約定, 她會得到應得的復仇, 前提是她要解決我母親。"

 

"你打算縱容這件事情發生嗎? 你的母親被謀殺?" John不相信自己說出這話來。

 

"她有個計畫想要除掉你, John, 她絕對不容許一些不健康的人士徘徊在她兒子的身邊, Lestrade已經是一個例子, 在她寫給Mycroft的信中已經道明一切...... 我認為我不用選擇。"

 

**Sherlock愛我愛到這一個地步。**

 

John突然站起來, 漫無目的在房裡走了一圈, 最終停在窗前, 盯著外面在風中搖曳的花海, 小William依然安睡在他的懷抱中, 然後Sherlock從後將他們一同擁在懷裡, 將自己的下巴閣在John的頭頂上, 低弦的聲音由他的頭蓋骨往下震動全身。

 

"我才是那個不健康的人, 我知道我從來沒有正常過, 是你將我僅存的人性都帶出來, 是你將我變得更好, 我現在感覺到自己是一個完整的人。"

 

John回個頭來看著他, 直到那四片嘴唇無聲地交合在一起。

 

 

※※※

 

 

Elizabeth Smallwood沒有她外表那樣的愚昧, 好吧, 最起碼她不是一個白痴, 當她的丈夫說要去杜倫幹甚麼大事的時候, 她壓根兒沒有相信那半句的屁話, 那個甚麼寡婦只是轉移視線的幌子, Mycroft真正的目的是和他的寵物幽會。

 

Lestrade那個骯髒的男寵是一根難除的刺, 早年前在莊園的晚宴中就知道了, 雖然婆婆從中協助使他離開, 可是Mycroft一定會私會他, 於是Elizabeth又派人去他家附近作暗殺卻失敗了, 那敢情是自己的好丈夫在暗中保護他, 該死的, 她又不能像潑婦一樣撕破臉皮不准Mycroft再見他, 幸好之後收到消息說他搬到杜倫那十萬八千里外的窮地方, 大家保持一定的安全距離才將此事拋諸腦後。

 

然而現在Mycroft說要去杜倫了, 真的是死心不息! 我的女王表姊啊! Elizabeth幾乎想去求陛下直接下旨處死那個勾引別人丈夫的賤貨。

 

Mycroft是愛我的, 看他望著我的眼神就知道了, 那個只為錢而打開雙腿的下賤婊子根本不能與高貴的我相提並論, 只要他消失了Mycroft很快便會忘記他。 **Mycroft是我的。**

 

可是母親、婆婆以及女王也交代過她, 身為Holmes的妻子行事一定要低調謹慎, 女人裝瘋賣傻好滿足大男人的心理, 而且今次Mycroft沒有不准她跟著去, 在丈夫面前表演完話劇之後, 她立刻命近身女僕悄悄的外出發了一封電報, 然後舒舒服服的享受她人生在倒數幾個的花瓣浴。

 

 

※※※

 

 

Year 1888, July

 

殺, 抑或不殺?

 

那兩個貴族被捆綁跪趴在地上, 嘴巴塞住布條像殺豬一樣的嘶叫著, 他們從一個激動得中風死亡的老而不知道他在淘空Don而向大英政府求救, 嗯嗯, 他們倒也沒有想像中那麼笨嘛, 怎樣也好, 這兩個豬頭已經知得太多會壞事。

 

殺, 會有誰來可惜呢? 他們的妻兒都恨不得快些分配家產。他讓親愛的Sally將燈油繞淋他們全身, 然後自己就燃起一根煙吸著。

 

他找不到他最喜愛的那件西裝外套, 雖然衣袖和內袋長了幾個小洞, 而且鈕釦都鬆脫了, 但是它剪裁貼身和布料質感是最柔軟最舒服, 加上那個老裁縫仙遊了, 所以打死他也捨不得棄掉它, 可是找遍了衣櫃和那堆骯髒的衣服也不見, 於是只好穿另一件款式老套的深色外套出門。

 

到了Greg的家接他到郊外遊玩, 那傢伙居然拿著那件已修補好及清洗乾淨的西裝外套出來, 他立即換去身上的那件, 真是無聊, 從來也沒有人替他做這些芝麻綠豆的小事, 直接送新一件不就行嗎? 然而在接下來的日子當他一閒下來, 都會無意識的摩挲著外套經過加工的地方, 而到他死的那天也是穿著這一件。

 

殺, 抑或不殺?

 

親愛的Sally時常和Greg拌嘴, 她妒忌他, 可是沒有同意是不能動手殺他, 唯有付諸言語攻擊, 而Greg在這方面也不示弱, 甚至頗有才華。他愛死他們為著自己吵架。

 

有一次Sally叫Greg做婊子, 而Greg淡然的回應說, 是的, 我是他唯一的婊子, 他最愛我下面的穴而不是你下面那兩個, Sally聽及立即漲紅了臉, 惱怒頭頂得快要冒煙, 卻說不出任何一句話來反擊所以扇了Greg一巴掌, 他目擊整個過程, 然而沒有給予任何反應, Greg雖然生著悶氣但也大方的沒有向他訴苦, 到了夜深在Don傳召她來朝見, 他讓將手下將她的頸子用圍巾吊在天花的一條橫樑上。

 

不殺, 誰叫她是兄弟會的財政大臣呢? 在她兩眼差不多翻向上時就把她放下來, 從此之後眼見她對Greg的態度就比較溫和一點。

 

Greg知道他替自己出頭教訓了Sally一頓, 可是他一點兒也不感到高興, 他堅持自己沒有在肉體上觸擊她, 但Greg仍然認為毆打女士是一個非常野蠻和不紳士的行為, 儘管那位女士有多欠打但也不能動之一根頭髮, 這是男人應有的氣度, 除非利用語言藝術誅滅她或者直接把她幹掉, 他聽傻了眼, 但是又覺得很有道理。

 

殺, 抑或不殺?

 

Greg不愛他, 這不是新鮮事。他送贈美酒、名貴衣服、金筆、古董陀錶等等價值不菲的禮物給他, 雖然他看似十分感動, 但他總是知道這些東西對他根本不在乎; 他又像一個滿分的情人那樣對他關懷備至體貼入微, 而收到的回饋只是一個微弱的笑容和簡短的謝謝; 他們不交歡的時候會摸著杯底一起促膝長談, 由音樂、歌劇、酒類等交流一番, 然後他發現大家的喜好是如此的相似, 可Greg不會再進一步透露自己的感情。

 

到底你想要甚麼? 一天他操著Greg, 一邊戲謔的拍打他的屁股問道, 是這永無止境的肉慾嗎? 現在我連自己都交付給你了, 到底你想要甚麼?

 

Greg那溫暖的手掌撫上了他的臉龐, 像情人一樣向他索吻, 就像Mary一樣, 想要更多, 想要被愛。

 

想要被愛, 但不是來自他的, 而是Mycroft Holmes的, 他心底裡是知道這個答案。

 

可恨啊, 他將情感投放了在他們身上, 但他們的眼裡只有Mycroft, 不不, 他不愛Greg, 他不在乎Greg, 但Mycroft在乎他。

 

**我要他被火燒, 我要他五內俱焚, 我要他在乎的東西毀在我的手上。**

 

兩副肉體更激烈的撞擊著, 務必將體內的靈魂擊成碎片, 再也不能復原。

 

於是, 殺, 抑或不殺?

 

他在天色朦朧的時間醒來, 毫無意義的重複思考著這個問題, 然而一張開眼睛便看見Greg盯著自己。

 

早晨, Greg微笑著說。這種感覺真好。

 

但是麻煩就大了, 這個簡單的是或否問題, 無論是Jim Morstan還是James Moriarty也答不出。

 

殺, 抑或不殺? 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這篇過渡章寫很不順手, 下章將會好一點~
> 
> 其實開始時我並沒有打算讓Jim愛上Greg, 但如果他對他沒有意思的話, 故事的結局會顯得十分單調, 怎樣也好, Greg的人生道路都不會好走啊~


	10. Chapter 10

Year 1888, July  
  
  
  
又是新一輪的進攻, 仍在由手指引發的高潮中痙攣的蜜穴, 被那又硬又熱的肉棒完全撐開, 急速的剌穿令Greg彷如置身於在怒海的中心, 重新捲至的快感一浪接一浪的淹沒了他, 令他完全忽視雙手掌心壓在鏡子的木框浮雕的騰痛, Greg低下頭看著二人的交合處在高速的抽插運動中不斷濺出體液, 而自己暗紅色的陰莖在左右搖擺, 恥毛被分泌液沾得濕漉漉的, 那歡愉的酥麻感層層堆積著, 為二次發射作充足準備, 突然頭髮被向後拉扯, 迫使Greg抬起頭來望向鏡中的自己。  
  
  
滿頭大汗, 兩眼濕潤且迷離, 膚色泛著色慾的粉紅, 嘴角仍然流淌那人的精液痕跡, 整副身體隨住身後的人的操弄而顫動著------- 淫蕩, 這是Greg此時唯一想到的詞彙, 他沒有留意此刻Jim的樣子有多狡猾, 只顧將頭顱倚住冰涼的鏡面. 呼出一圈圈的白霧。  
  
  
"很美...... 當我操著你的時候是最美的...... " Jim喘噓噓的說著, 突然他一個誇張的挺身, 粗魯的操陷到甬道的最深處, Greg被這捅刺得驚叫起來, 然後發現Jim居然停下所有動作。  
  
  
"靠! 我靠! 幹嗎停下!" Greg掙扎扭動著身體想要更多, Jim卻靠前緊緊環抱他, 前胸貼住後背的不容許他移動半分。  
  
  
"我問你一個問題, 答錯或答不出的你就甭想要。"   
  
  
"啊...... ! 快問啊!"  
  
  
"這是第幾次我進入你的身體, 舌頭和手指不計在內。"  
  
  
"死瘋子! 哪有記住... 啊啊!!!" Jim的下身在惡意的打著圈, 欲求不得的Greg快要被逼瘋了, 他顫抖著大叫: "四十... 四十二次! 該死的! 啊!"  
  
  
"所以你是有數著的。"  
  
  
Greg瘋狂的點著頭, "好吧。" Jim滿意地說, 然後伸手抬起他一條腿繞在自己的腰上, 令他單腳顫抖的站立。"抓緊喔。" 說得真容易, 另一手再次扣住他的腰間, 然後下身終於重新開始傳送, 皇恩浩蕩, Greg發出更浪蕩的叫聲來誘惑身後的人更用力侵佔自己, 這起效了, Jim的動作愈發失控兇狠, 更強更急的節奏支配了他的世界, 很快的那熟悉的高潮前夕已經準備怒放, 這使得Greg的兩手忽然發軟, 他被頂得一頭撞上那塊鏡子然後 **[啪列]** 的裂了, Jim嚇了一跳立即抽離身體, 扶著他坐在地毯上, 大為緊張的檢查他的傷勢, 幸好沒有見血只是撞紅了一塊額頭, 他憐惜的親吻著那個位置, 卻又被拉下來。  
  
  
"這不算數。" Greg的聲音軟綿綿的, 撞到頭的確痛得要命, 但原本仍未釋放的情慾早使他暈陀陀的。  
  
  
"嗯。" Jim裂嘴笑著: "不算數。" 小心放平了Greg又掰開他的腿, 繼續第四十二次的將自己埋進那個蜜穴裡。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**  
"留下。"   
  
  
Jim的面朝下埋在枕頭裡咕噥著, 伸手想抓住Greg但摸個空, 經歷第四十三次的洗禮的那人卻快速地爬下床, 到底他是怎樣做得到的? 他甚至已經拾起地上的衣服穿著------ 都是Jim帶他去度身訂造的昂貴衣裳, 他總不能讓他的情人 / 員工衣衫襤褸的上班吧?  
  
  
Greg對著那斜裂開兩邊和滿是精液的鏡子整理衣領, 他知道自己穿上這些西裝很好看, 但他半點兒也不在乎這些可有可無的奢侈, 不過Jim喜歡看著他被這樣寵愛, 所以唯有裝著自己很享受。反正這是Greg擅長的。  
  
  
他撥著頭髮好遮住腫了一塊的額角, 又打量自己的身材, 體型肥瘦沒有怎樣變化, 只是皮膚和肌肉在頻密的性愛釀合下變得更為光滑柔軟, 就像以前一樣。嗯, 沒有Holmes的日子他照可以過得很好。儘管當Jim填滿自己時內心仍舊空虛得發慌, 但Greg不會承認的, 更甚的是, 他選擇了遺忘。  
  
  
"留下。" 依然全裸的Jim慵懶地挪移著身軀, 堆起枕頭來揉搓自己的臉, 再次重複說著: "留下。"  
  
  
"不, Donovan約了我在酒鋪等著, 現在都快遲了, 我可不想看到那副黑臉口。" Greg盯著鏡子裡的Jim, 孩子氣的他好惹人喜愛。  
  
  
"去! 她也知道你在我這裡, 又有甚麼好緊張? 慢著, 為何你們會相約在酒鋪?"  
  
  
Greg的樣子忽然變得有些腼腆, 小聲說: "其實都不只是第一次了, 你知道, 呃....... 我一遇到好酒便會失去理智, 也從不理會那些價錢, Donovan可說是...... 怕了我, 所以早了起床陪我一起去壓價。"  
  
  
Jim瞟了一眼旁邊的擺鐘, 還未到下午五時, 如果太晚的話酒鋪便會關門, 而對於Sally這類貓頭鷹來說, 在這個時間前起床簡直是酷刑, 從此可見她對錢的執著。  
  
  
"難怪餐廳的酒水盈利急升了一半。" Jim心裡對這位財務大臣加分了: "若果你們都不是現在的這個身份, 你們必定是一對很要好的拍擋兼好友。"  
  
  
"是嗎? 我以為是為了你這個主人她才這樣無限度的容忍著我。" Greg聳聳肩說: "只要你說一句, 她肯定會義不容辭的嫁給我。" 他小心的將手鎗繫在腰間, 剛好遮掩住那邊曖昧的瘀印。  
  
  
"噢? 那麼你會娶她嗎?"  
  
  
"會啊, 反正我爸還盼望著他的兒媳婦和孫子。"  
  
  
Jim霍地翻起身來盤膝而坐: "我一會兒就會找人收拾她, 我保證你以後不會再見到她。"  
  
  
"傻瓜, 收拾了她誰來管數? 噯, 別老是光著身子, 你若是得了感冒就別想要碰我。我走囉~ "  
  
  
Greg無視著那狗狗目光慢條斯理的走出門口。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
※※※  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **媽的!** 雖然Greg的表情從容但心裡已經不斷咒罵著: **又吩咐了我準時五點鐘一定要人在酒鋪, 可是現在快要六點半她連影子也不見!!!**  
  
  
Greg再次朝著櫃台後在竊竊私語的肥老闆及瘦削的員工一個招牌式微笑, 然後調個頭來氣憤的往街外瞟了一眼, 玻璃廚窗外甚麼人影也不見只有一輛古怪的黑色馬車停泊在遠處。  
  
  
幸好老闆還等著另一位客人, 加上Greg是熟客才由得他繼續在酒鋪裡流連, 他很高興這裡會有83年的Pouilly Fumé, 還有他已經看中了幾款布根地白酒, 好配襯Gareth準備推出的海鮮大餐, 他又來回走著裝作對一些超級昂貴的紅酒有興趣, 然後, 那個員工推開圍欄大步走近來, Greg心知不妙卻依然很有禮貌的向他微笑著, 好吧Donovan, 誰叫你遲大到呢? 他一下逐客令我便做交易囉, 不管價錢有多離譜也要大量入購, 哼。  
  
  
沒記錯的話他該是叫Jacob, 他說的話語和Greg預想的完全南轅北轍, 他靠在他的耳畔低語著: "開個價。"  
  
  
Greg摸不著頭腦的望住他, 甚麼跟甚麼嘛? 開甚麼鬼價錢, 這應該是我問你才對吧?  
  
  
"我是說, 到底要哪一個價錢, 我們才可以像Morstan教授那樣將你帶去Don?"  
  
  
Greg沉下臉, 來回看著Jacob和站在後頭的老闆, 這不是第一次有人向他 ** _問價_** , 因為Jim總是喜歡拖著他的手耀武揚威的走進Don **。瞧, 瞧我的婊子比你們的美多了** , 而Greg從來也沒有抽回自己的手。 **他們不知道我是免費的婊子。  
**  
  
開始的時候, Greg會被這個問題弄得很窘迫, 但現在不會了, 他靠得更近Jacob, 用自己的大腿嵌入他的胯部, 這公然挑逗的動作嚇得Jacob的雙眼快要掉下來了。  
  
  
"叫你老闆把這酒鋪給賣了, 我便立即甩掉教授, 躺在Don的床上不分日夜的讓你們輪流上我, 我的功夫保證你們欲仙欲死, 從此以後再也嘗不下女人...... " Greg感覺到大腿頂著的位置硬起來了, 他說話的熱氣繼續噴灑在Jacob的耳朵上: "又或者, 你將這店子拿到手, 便不用與你老闆一起分享我, 但問題是, 看你這弱不禁風的虧樣子, 我害怕你未到中場就馬上風死掉喔。"  
  
  
Jacob虛聲喘了一口氣, Greg看見他兩眼瞳孔擴大的盯著自己, 然後便施施然的離開了他, 轉身去到另一列酒櫃裝著看別的酒, 沒過幾分鐘, 就感覺到Jacob站在自己的身後, 該死的, Greg告訴自己忍著別徒手摘下他的老二!  
  
  
Jacob似是著了魔的走近去, 想貼著Greg臀部再加以磨擦, 然後瘋狂的說著一些下流至極的話語, 但此時那玻璃大門打開截斷了這一系列的遐想。  
  
  
"Sir Holmes!" 老闆說著衝出圍欄來: "歡迎您的到來! 這邊請! Jacob!"  
  
  
單是Holmes這一個普通的姓氏不足以令Greg去留意, 但是 ' Sir Holmes ' 就大不同了, 他下意識抬起頭來, 看著在面前的玻璃列櫃, 上面反映著的就是那個埋葬在腦海深處的人, 凌厲的眼神、高直的鷹鼻和刻薄的嘴唇, 還有空氣瀰漫著他專屬的古龍水, 這一切跟記憶中沒有絲毫分別, 當Mycroft出現的一刻, Greg不曉得是害怕還是在盼望他, 然而, 那個人並沒有朝他看過來, 而是跟隨老闆的招呼逕行入去店舖裡頭的貴賓房, Greg看著他的背影在質疑自己是否出現幻覺, 然而那人手上的黑傘子大刺刺地宣示主人的存在, 走在最後Jacob則是用熾熱的目光死死盯著他, 直到關上那道房門。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
※※※  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Greg。  
  
  
終於親眼看到他了, 胸口的空虛感立即減去一半, 即使下屬有定時呈報照片, 但當然及不上經由肉眼審視的滿足, Mycroft安坐在馬車裡, 透過一支單筒望遠鏡看著酒鋪裡面的人, Greg正在靠街的那邊玻璃廚窗看著一排酒櫃, 視線停留在某一支酒上很久, 他的氣色很好, 之前被暴打的傷痕經已散去, 白皙的皮膚在散發著光澤, 証明健康情況不錯, 但然後, Greg 頻頻斜視自己身後, 於是Mycroft亦順勢望去------ 讀著櫃台後的老闆Martin和他的伙計Jacob的對話。  
  
  
 _"瞧他那紅潤的小嘴, 不是親耳聽到也不能想像, 他和那個Morstan在Don開房打炮時叫得有多騷, 浪叫聲傳到下層我的房間裡, 那個妓女還未開始張嘴唅我已經硬了。"_  
  
  
 _"師父你猜猜他要哪個價? 我想如果你先墊這個月的糧給我好不?"_  
  
  
\------ 忽而那二人齊齊往外一笑, 鏡頭再轉向Greg------ 就剛才的對話未能使自己的血壓直線上升, Mycroft視這個為進步, 但接下來的一幕看得他幾乎掐碎手上的望遠鏡, 他看著Greg走動到對面的一個酒櫃, 走路的時候腰部晃動非常緩慢, 如果只做了一次的影響不至於這麼大, 現在他明顯就是縱慾過度, 而且就在這四小時之內經歷過多場激烈的性愛!   
  
  
**在他那被操熟的溼滑後穴中肯定藏有那人的精液。**  
  
  
雖然早知道這個事實, 但是當親眼目擊時, 痛苦更是昇華到另一個危險的程度。他所珍惜的東西像水一樣, 在自己的手指縫隙間逐漸流逝。  
  
  
驀地, Jacob來到Greg的身旁------ **你他媽的敢碰他一根頭髮我保證你一定死得很慘** \------ 他在問Greg那個該死的問題, 然後Greg的嘴巴似是埋進他的耳朵裡, 使得Mycroft要瞇起眼讀著。  
  
  
嘴唇帶著節奏地開合, 舌頭和悅的跳彈著, Greg說的每一個字Mycroft都看在眼裡, 彷彿他就在咬著自己的耳朵說話, 他的氣息, 他的溫度和質感...... **他居然在邀請更多的男人上床去......**  
  
  
 **他要藉著作賤自己來懲罰我, 他怎麼捨得這樣對付我?**  
  
  
"Sir?"  
  
  
 **這是我的報應。**  
  
  
"Sir?"  
  
  
"聽著。" Mycroft艱難的放下望遠鏡, 他竭力阻止自己的手別發抖, 聲音保持冷淡的對著車內的另一個人說: "如果他真的不接受我所賦予他這一生追求的夢想, 你, 便替他接受。"  
  
  
說畢Mycroft抓過黑傘, 迅速的落下馬車, 三步併兩步的走入那間酒鋪。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
※※※  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **他知道我在這裡, 卻無視了我的存在。** 一股壓迫毫無先兆的襲來, 似是有人掐住自己的脖子, Greg感到暈眩且呼吸困難, 視野模糊, 四周的環境事物開始壓縮過來。  
  
  
 **這算是甚麼意思? 未帶上一個保鏢獨自出現在Jim的地盤裡, 是示威嗎?** 他想拔腳就跑, 才發現自己雙腳在發軟打震, 只能幼稚地幻想著自己在靈魂出竅, 從這副沒有用處的軀體裡逃出生天。  
  
  
 **他到底想怎麼樣? 他到底想我怎麼樣? 難道又想將我捉回塔裡繼續折磨嗎?** 從心臟泵出來的血全是冰冷的, 慌亂和驚恐游經在血管運行全身。  
  
  
 **Jim。  
  
他不是想要我, 我這副身體對他來說已經一文不值, 他要的是Jim, 以及對國家構成威脅的兄弟會!**彷彿從高處墜下的那股離心力, Greg無法擺脫的任由它沖擊。  
  
  
 **我如此努力偽裝這一切, 他單憑出現卻足以令我潰不成軍。** 突然一股扭曲的情緒冒起, 暗闇的憤怒在癒合心底的黑洞, 配戴在腰際的手鎗的觸感從未如此的強大, **現在走去打開那道門, 朝著那人的眉心扣下板機, 然後便再沒有人可以傷害自己和家人了, 還有Jim。**  
  
  
 **殺死他! 那個帶來末日的魔鬼!  
  
  
操你的! 給我住口! Jim! 給我住口!**  
  
  
"Lestrade。"  
  
  
Greg被這溫柔的呼喚拉回現實, 他眨一眨乾澀的眼睛, 心裡很感激他的同伴終於出現。  
  
  
 **給我住口!**  
  
  
"Donovan。" 他氣若如絲的回復, 眼睛卻從未離開過那道房門。  
  
  
"這裡已經打烊了嗎? 其他人呢? 你還好嗎? 怎麼滿頭大汗?"  
  
  
Greg胡亂的用手背擦拭額頭的汗水, 不慎碰到之前撞到鏡子的那個位置, 尤如自身的過去一樣, 一旦碰觸到它, 痛苦便山泥傾瀉地爆發開來, 加上緊張和恐慌交集, 刺激得他眼前發黑, 想要移動去抓住甚麼卻失去重心的向前倒去, 幸好Sally眼明手快上前扶住了他。  
  
  
"喂! 別暈在這裡, 我可沒力氣背你回去! Greg!"  
  
  
Greg倚著她勉強可以站穩身子, 然後被攙扶著踉蹌的走出酒鋪, 黃昏映照著街道一片橙紅, 經過那輛黑色馬車時看不見任何一個人, 連馬伕也沒有, 他費勁的喘息著說話: "你沒有看見剛才進入店子的是何許人也?"  
  
  
"沒有。"  
  
  
"Jim, 我要見Jim。"  
  
  
"他還在Don, 你這個糟糕的樣子, 不如我們召馬車去吧。"  
  
  
Greg虛弱的點點頭, 他知道自己的臉色一定很難看, 而且他半邊身都倚靠著Sally才能走動, 似是一陣強風就能將他的血和肉都吹散, 他好恨自己會如此的懦弱, 因為他從來無法忍受孤獨, 所以也從來沒有學會獨處, 像是現在一有事情發生便去找Jim......  
  
  
"還是算了, 我要回家。"  
  
  
Sally狐疑的盯著他, 沉默地順應他的意思。  
  
  
幾經辛苦, 他們終於來到大街的十字路口, 卻未能發現一輛馬車, 此時, 一個衣衫襤褸、滿身酸臭的叫化走近來, 他倒轉拿著一頂破爛的帽子, 裡面沒有一個錢幣, 那人聲音嘶啞叫道: "先生! 小姐! 好心施捨一個發財錢來啊! 做做好心!"  
  
  
Sally滿臉厭惡的揮著手驅趕這個骯髒的老乞丐, 可是他仍然死心不息的湊近來, 可憐地彎著腰乞討: "施捨一個便士好讓我飽肚啊, 求你...... "  
  
  
突然, 那個乞丐朝他們扔出手上的帽子, 動作快得根本躲避不及, 帽子沒落Greg面部的下一瞬, 一把利刀已經出現眼前, 在這電光火石之間, Sally快手將Greg推倒地下, 可是刀尖仍無可避免的在他臉蛋上劃了一道口子, 那乞丐錯愕於頭一下的失手, 然後她看準這短暫的停頓從懷裡掏出一把手鎗, 在第二刀揮過來之前就向他 **[呯]** 地開了一鎗, 那人應聲倒下不動, 為了保險, Sally隨即跟前在他的頭顱補多一鎗, 才走回Greg的身邊替他檢查傷勢。  
  
  
血腥的氣味揮發開來, 除了面上的傷口, 兩手手肘在跌在地上時也擦損了, Greg卻感覺不到一點痛楚, 打著哆嗦的他處於一個極度驚惶的狀態中, 前一刻遇見了Mycroft, 接著就有人揮刀來問候他.......   
  
  
Sally看到他沒有甚麼大礙, 忽然起身用鎗指向一輛行駛中的馬車喝令停下, 馬伕立即拉扯繮繩使馬匹囂叫著收起腳步, 她打開車門繼續用鎗指嚇入面, 裡頭有一男一女慌忙的跳下車逃走, 接著Sally急步跑回來, 一手抓住Greg的衣領, 像提起小雞那樣拉過去, 為什麼這個女人的力氣可以這麼大? 她將自己和他塞入馬車去, 然後大叫: **"開車!"**  
  
  
隨著馬車的快速奔馳離去, 夕陽西下映著的這十字街口, 好奇和驚疑引來了途人的圍觀, 地上的屍體和它身後的一灘血水也沒比剛才揮舞鎗械的女人可怖, 直到一批警察趕至, 天空已經悄悄地換上一片黑幕。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
※※※  
  
  
  
  
  
  
一巴掌落在Sally的臉龐上 [啪] 地清脆響起, 女人低著頭默默承受著痛楚的擴散, 頭髮巧妙地遮蓋了她憤恨的表情。   
  
  
"我討厭這樣對待你, 可你實在太令我失望, 未到兩小時就給我把人弄成這樣子? 啊?! 是否這平凡生活磨光了你的本能嗎?" Jim憤怒嘶嘶說著, 眼睛瞪圓到一個新的尺度, 惱怒的程度似是要生吞了她。  
  
  
"現在他沒有受到很大的傷害, 我不明白為什麼你要如此生氣?!" Sally小聲反駁著, 可憐的模樣跟之前猙獰殺人的全然不同。  
  
  
"因為你明明可以讓他毫髮未損的回到這裡! 而你竟然------ "  
  
  
"你以前不會因這些小事而發脾氣! James! 你變了! 變得一點大將風範也沒有! 而為了這隻母狗變得小題大做!"  
  
  
另一巴掌準備落下------  
  
  
 **"停下!"** Greg大叫著。  
  
  
\------ 結果刮下來的只有一陣掌風, 掌心停在那發紅的面龐前的幾厘米, Sally愕然的望向躺在床上的Greg。  
  
  
方才恐慌症發作的Greg是由Sally半扛半抬的帶回Don, Jim的房間裡 ( 他基本上都是住在這裡 ) , 啃了好幾杯威士忌才回過神來, 聽到的第一個詞彙便是 '母狗' , 他掙扎著爬坐了起身。  
  
  
"第一, Jim, 若是沒有Sally推開我的話, 那一刀便會直接插在我的眼球上, 從此以後我就成為獨眼龍了, 你那巴掌敢再次落在她的臉上, 我和你就完了; 第二, Sally, 我很感謝你救了我, 但你總得接受我跟你的主人上床的事實, 儘管我不在乎你的狗口所噴出來的屁話, 但你的嘴巴還不能放乾淨一點, 我救不到你多少次的。"  
  
  
"誰要你救, 我------ "  
  
  
 **"滾出去Donovan!"**  
  
  
Jim散發出來的黑氣不容忽視, Sally立即住口不敢再遲疑多一秒, 她知道接下來承受的就不只會是巴掌了, 於是低下頭一言不發的離開房間, 當房間剩下他們二人時, Greg搶先說話。  
  
  
"告訴我你不知道Mycroft在這裡。"  
  
  
Jim慢慢坐到床上, 抱著Greg的雙腳在懷裡, 不發一言的伸手輕碰著那貼了紗布的手肘, 然後慢慢的移到臉頰的那一塊, 但Greg偏過頭躲開了。  
  
  
"回答我Jim。" "我不知道他會來------ " "別他媽的騙我。" "------ 你想我說甚麼?" "你在猶豫!" "我知道的話就不會讓你走出這房門一步!"  
  
  
Greg深吸一口氣: "你確定那個乞丐是他派來的?" 他直直的瞪著Jim, 想要在他的惱怒的表情裡尋找一絲破綻。  
  
  
"那倒不像是他, 而是更像他那豬腦袋的妻子做的, 你曾是她丈夫的小男寵, 出於妒忌來滅口不足為奇, 但是作為情報機關的頭兒, Mycroft敢情是知道的, 他卻任由這件事發生, 就像, 就像在觀看一場低劣的狩獵表演。"  
  
  
Greg搖搖頭, 抽回自己雙腿蜷縮著, 很沒有安全感的抱在胸前, 他說: "不不, 當中肯定還有別的內情, 他們無需等到今天才動手......."  
  
  
"是你在希望那裡會有別的內情。"  
  
  
"不! 是因為整件事情都不合邏輯!"  
  
  
"當然不合邏輯! 當遇上Mycroft的時候, 你整個人便自然不合邏輯了! 即使事實已經擺在眼前, 你偏就是不肯接受!"  
  
  
"別嘗試再給我洗腦, 我知道, 之前是你找人打傷我和Gareth的, Gregson是你在警局裡的人然後被你滅口了, 對不? Jim, 或者, **James** , 無論你耍甚麼手段, 你也甭想利用我去殺他的。"  
  
  
"現在你是說、這是我幹的嗎?" Jim氣得彈跳了起身, 指著Greg、横眉怒目地大聲叫嚷起來: **"是的! 之前那枚檔事的確是我幹的! 我幹的又怎麼樣?! 你明知是我幹的卻仍然沒有拒絕我! 我他媽的只是你的自慰用的陰莖, 你就是想帶著滿身的標記讓Mycroft看見, 好令他再次關注你, 哪怕是傷害你! 因為你就是喜歡這種虐待和痛楚! 這不可挽救的悲慘使你特別, 你成為這悲劇中的主角或許Mycroft就會記住你!"**  
  
  
Greg被這突發的激狂怒吼逼嚇得打著哆嗦, 差點也跟著毫無意義的大叫起來, 他將嘴巴埋在自己的膝蓋上, 心底被自己無窮無盡的厭惡沖擊著, Jim每一個字都說對了, 在控訴他在利用自己時, 自己亦同時在利用他, 這種可憐、絕望、在走投無路時想出的拙劣技倆。  
  
  
 **"給我聽清楚, Mycroft已經不再需要你, 但你需要我。"**   
  
  
"或者我不需要, " Greg鼓起勇氣抬起頭來望著他說: "我只需要任何一個有陰莖的人來操我就可以了, 反正我在你們眼中只是一個婊子。現在你的最大問題是, 你押我到Mycroft面前作為談判籌碼想可以得到甚麼, 因為我知道每一次事情都會淪落到這個結局, 哦, James, 是你需要我。"  
  
  
Jim忽然收起自己震怒的面容轉而為木無表情, 他雙手叉住腰的喘口氣才輕聲說: "再說多一個字, 我就讓我的手下來輪姦你, 你永遠也走不出這個門口。"  
  
  
又是恐嚇, Greg整個人生都是活在這沒有救贖的煉獄裡, 他不認識James Moriarty, 從來都不認識, 但他曾經是有點喜歡他, 然而這份感覺變得遙遠和模糊, 最後一根理智被無情的勾斷, 他竭力地眨著眼, 可是淚水依然不住地流下: **"來啊。"** 聲音不受控制的顫抖著: "我說了, 叫他們來啊...... 你是對的, 我就是喜歡痛苦和悲劇, 你甚至可以在旁觀看著。"  
  
  
Jim的速度是如此迅速, 快得Greg根本看不清他何時舉起手, 那沉重的巴掌就已經落到自己的臉上, 視野在向側轉移, 他重重的倒在床上, 在刀傷裂開和掌摑交織的痛楚還沒有完全漫延開來時, Jim就騎了上來, 雙手使勁掐陷住他的頸項, 氣門被扼殺著Greg張大口也吸不入半點空氣, 心臟砰砰狂跳, 他很害怕卻同時希望這會帶領他到結束, 他甚至不打算作出任何反抗, 只是像過往交歡時一樣, 不帶感情的望進Jim的眼眸裡, 等待那寂靜虛無的黑幕席捲過來。  
  
  
 **我本可以毀掉你! 我本可以毀掉你! 你這該遭天譴的狗東西! 當你看著我的時候, 並不是真正的看著我!  
  
  
我也是如此的渴望被愛------**  
  
  
看到Greg的目光漸漸渙散, Jim告訴自己放開手, 空氣再次闖入氣管嗆得他沒命的咳嗽起來, 他的身體在抽搐, 微弱的喘息自那發白的嘴唇流出, 然後他便發現自己的衣服飛快地被剝光, 但他只是沉默地見證著Jim將會對自己做的事情, 儘管他無法停止顫抖。  
  
  
享用Greg是一場既奢侈又無節制的饗宴, Jim對他永遠都充滿無邊的慾念, 對他, 他早已超出了有性無愛這句話, 他卻以為自己純粹是愛戀著這副肉體, 當他狠狠的操進那個小穴時, 並沒有所期待的淒厲叫聲, 因為Greg咬緊自己的嘴唇, 所以只是溢出瘖啞的呻吟, 他也沒有作出任何掙扎, 只是繼續躺著感受身上的人的激烈扭動, 任由這粗暴的蹂躪折磨自己。  
  
  
這一晚, 他們都沒有數著到底做了多少次, 每當情慾的激素重燃, 肉棒能夠硬起來時, 沒有接吻、沒有對白的交媾便重新開始, 直到二人雙雙體力透支墜入昏迷, 遊戲才終於結束。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**  
意識逐漸歸來沉澱, Greg依然疲憊得連眼皮也抬不起來, 濃厚的汗酸和精液充斥著自己的鼻腔, 而Jim從後緊緊的擁著他, 箍得他有點透不過氣來, 呼吸的熱氣噴在他的後頸上, 他不確定Jim是否清醒著, 下面四腿連著二人黏乎乎的體液交纏在一起, 盆骨及對下的部分似是完全錯位, 疼痛的感覺開始作勢襲來, 尤其是生殖器官, 昨晚被Jim惡意搓掐和噬咬, 恐怕這幾天小便也會非常刺痛, 其二就是後穴, 這倒也不是頭一次, 他知道那腫脹發痛的嫩肉不斷流血又止的重複著, 相比之下, 上身被啃咬掐捏的肌肉、乳頭, 或者是手肘和臉上的皮外傷根本不值一提。  
  
  
Jim是透過不斷做愛來宣示對他的主權, 以及沖洗他皮肉下Mycroft的痕跡...... 如果真的有十來個男人像Jim這樣盡開全力的來操騎, 我肯定死在這張床上。  
  
  
Greg不安的睜開眼睛, 抬眼望向那個擺鐘, 五時廿五分, 窗外的黃光告訴他是下午的, 原來他們已經睡超過十小時, 他艱難的挪移一下自己, 但觸發那纏繞身上的四肢的收緊。  
  
  
"我要上洗手間。" Greg的口舌乾涸到不得了。  
  
  
"就撒在床上吧, 反正現在全都是濕淋淋的。"Jim說著把頭埋在他的頸項裡吸吮著, 另一手又往下摸索: "我幫幫你。"  
  
  
"別、別這樣, Jim...... " Greg奮力掙扎扭動, 全身的疼痛以幾何級數的上升, 讓他無奈的只能像小貓那樣撓抓著, 此時Jim的發熱的肉棒開始磨擦住他的後庭, 他呢喃說: "要不我先示範給你看看, 我會埋進去, 然後撒在你的裡面......"  
  
  
Greg被這骯髒的念頭逼急了, Jim可會是來真的, 他死命的掙脫開這個懷抱, 但是翻轉的幅度太大使他幾乎掉下床去, 在千鈞一髮之際Jim將他拉回來並壓在身下。  
  
  
"開玩笑的, 我是開玩笑。" Jim急速說著, 但他的樣子完全不像說笑, Greg雙手抵住他的胸膛, 想要阻止那進一步的親近, 卻被扼住手腕高舉過於頭, 沒有理會他手肘的幾處損傷會因此撕裂, Jim在這床上掌控著他, 操縱著他, 彷如在這個世界裡他是唯一的國王, 他們總喜歡這樣, Greg已經懂得享受這種被支配和主宰的虐感, 他的舌頭舐去Greg臉上結痂的血跡和那道口子, 當然那紗布早已不知飛到哪兒去了。  
  
  
"我討厭我們為了Holmes吵架, Greg, 這使我的腦袋轉運不了。" Jim蹭一蹭他的臉又退下來, 將耳朵貼在Greg的胸口上, 聆聽著他強而有力的心跳: "那個乞丐真的不是我派來, 我以我的子孫根起誓。"  
  
  
Greg守不住防線而噗笑了一聲: "哪有人用自己那話兒來發誓的?"  
  
  
"別吵, 因為你不在乎我, 你從來也沒有將我放在眼內, 我對於你, 最重要的只有那話兒了吧?"  
  
  
"你知道這不是真的。"  
  
  
"我不知道, 我只是希望, 在你死去的一日, 腦海閃過的不會只有Mycroft一個, 那裡, " Jim戳一戳自己的頭: "會有我的影子。"  
  
  
"當然會, 你打我, 更要想掐死我, 我怎麼會忘記你? "  
  
  
"我有告訴給你, 我會打你, 只要你繼續像昨天那樣說話。" Jim停頓了一會兒, 又說: "但我不會真的去傷害你, 再也不會了...... 我想我愛上你了, Greg。"  
  
  
Greg震驚得心臟漏拍了一下, 他不能答話, 他永遠都猜度不了他們說話的真偽, 是這永恆鬥爭所撰寫的哀慟, 最能夠沖淡痛苦的方法便是劃一認定那裡沒有真實。  
  
  
 **Jim是在胡扯, 他儘可能修補大家的關係絕因為是我還有利用價值, 他需要我去對付Mycroft, 為他的愛人復仇。  
  
  
你從來最愛的只有Mary, 你的初戀, 正如Mycroft只會愛他自己和手上的權力一樣。那裡從來沒有我。**  
  
  
Jim似是對自己繼續說著: "如果我比Mycroft更早認識你們的話...... 不, 那麼我便不會愛上Mary, 或者你。你們被Mycroft毀壞到這個不可修補的地步, 正因如此, 我才被你們的缺憾深深吸引著, 這個相同的模式...... 請你, 請你不要離開我而重投他的懷抱, 否則我真的會殺死你, 最後大家都不會得到你。"  
  
  
"我不會離開你的。" Greg小聲地承諾, 即使他不肯定, 但還是說了。  
  
  
 **The promise of love**  
  
  
然後Jim爬起來, 用自己同樣乾燥的嘴唇去吻Greg, Greg順從的張口嘴巴來迎合, 就在此刻, 他們又回復到以往快樂又虛假的甜蜜模式, 彷彿之前所有的爭拗指控全都從未出現過。  
  
  
他們都知道, 大家的關係變得像脆弱的蜘蛛網那樣, 一勾就破。

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 如果你們是Greg, 到底選擇哪一方呢?


	11. Chapter 11

Year 1888, August  
  
  
  
  
"唷, 親愛的, 幸好你昨天去了那酒鋪一趟, 不然就得去鎮的另一頭才買到那箱罕見的香檳王, 再沒有的話我們就得空手回倫敦, 那多難看啊, 你看這報紙寫, **_' 酒鋪東主及其員工疑因金錢糾紛而互相開鎗射殺至死 '_** , 它還說店舖裡面腦漿橫飛, 天, 真是恐怖啊。"  
  
  
Mycroft沒有回應, 他一口乾盡杯中的白酒, 放下杯子, 身後的僕人立即上前斟滿。現場是老Smallwood的住宅中的大廳, 在Mycroft強大的法律團體努力之下, 這座住宅連地, 以及扣除稅項的大筆遺產, 已經成功歸於Lord Edmond的小妾和她的兒子, 為表感激, 他們誠邀Holmes伉儷享用這裡的住宿招待, 因為Smallwood這老住宅是同區最豪華、最典雅的一座, 比起那些酒店或會所更顯華貴, 儘管Elizabeth第一眼看見時是嗤之以鼻。  
  
  
Elizabeth瞟了一眼丈夫, 男人只是呆望住自己的杯中物, 一大朝早便歎嘗白酒, 昨天失蹤了一整天肯定跟妓女或者是那賤貨一起風流快活, 她生氣的瞪著眼, 想揶揄他為什麼不索性拿要獻給女王的香檳王喝, 但還是忍著沒問, 然後她翻開報紙的第二頁, 都是關於一些對愛爾蘭自治的廢話和廢話, 唉, 真的沒有那賤貨的訃聞, 視線一路滑落最底, 一小黑框裡面寫著: ** _' 一流浪漢搶劫不遂反遭鎗殺, 警方呼籲目擊證人請主動聯絡報案 '_** 。  
  
  
女人的面容瞬間變得憤恨, 沒用的廢物, 不, 可能是Mycroft把人救走了, 可惡! 他怎麼可以這樣對我? 在她放下報紙的一刻, 表情又變和悅平靜, 將報紙揭開的那頁推到Mycroft面前迫他看著, 她說: "你看看, 這裡的治安多壞啊, 反正要做的事經已辦妥, 我們可以回倫敦, 愈快愈好!"  
  
  
Mycroft一眼也沒有瞄看報紙, 因為案發之後的幾小時已經有人向他匯報整件事的經過, 以及那死去的乞丐曾經和老Smallwood的僕人有聯繫, 最後線人目擊Greg被送到Don之後到現在還沒有出來 **\------ 我太低估她, 居然讓這白痴女人幹出這種事來?!** Mycroft使用全身的力氣來保持此刻平和的容貌, 腦袋裡似是有十幾個壯漢在拉住自己別做衝動事, 他第N次默念著: 若果不適當地解決這個女人, 女王一定不會放過我, 來, 深呼吸, 想著一些美好的事情, Greg整晚都與...... 不, 不。  
  
  
"回去倫敦的計劃恐怕要延遲, Eli, Lord Edmond生前有幾筆債務處理得不清楚, 我的顧問們需要點時間去分析, 而且下星期杜倫馬場會舉行年度打吡賽事, 我們何不抽空參與觀賞一番?"  
  
  
"倫敦也有賽馬看。" 女人不服氣說。  
  
  
"兩匹紅鬍子都早就退役了, 但這裡仍有我的馬匹參賽, 你就不想試一下以馬主夫人的身份去拉頭馬嗎? 而且當晚會有記者出席啊, 給你拍幾張漂亮的照片刊登上報紙, 好讓你的朋友們羨慕羨慕, 這樣不好嗎?"  
  
  
Elizabeth猶豫了一陣子才說: "好吧。我想念William了, 我們離開倫敦都快有一個月了, 難道你不掛念他嗎?。"  
  
  
"我當然掛念他。" Mycroft溫暖地微笑著回應: "只要這裡的事一辦妥, 我們便立即起行回家。對了, Lynne夫人請了一位法藉大廚來......."  
  
  
"噢, 甜心, 我聽說附近有一間非常出名的高級餐廳, 我們何不去探訪一下?"  
  
  
"但是今晚我約了一個俄國珠寶商來共晉晚餐, 聽聞他手上有好幾款法貝熱 _**_ 的出品, 你真的不留下看一看嗎?" _**俄國著名珠寶首飾工匠彼得•卡爾•法貝熱, 法貝熱彩蛋的創造人。_  
  
  
Elizabeth抿一抿嘴, 將想說的甚麼吞回嘴裡去, 皺起眉頭盯著自己的丈夫, 然後下一秒她便聳聳肩, 若無其事地微笑說話: "哇噢, 是法貝熱耶, 我都快等不及要把它們買下來呢。"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
※※※  
  
  
  
  
  
  
讓老爹生氣是一件十分麻煩的事情, Greg害怕極了, 原本Jim讓他不用上班直接回家休息, 可他猛然醒起自己沒有交代去向而失蹤超過三十個小時, 於是以極速洗淨身體及換好放在Don的待用衣物, 然後策騎一匹快馬並沒有------ 乘坐馬車用盡可能最短的時間到達餐館來個負荊請罪。  
  
  
"我相信Donovan已經替你編了一個天衣無縫的故事來安撫他, 首先你要跟她串聯一下。" 同坐馬車的Jim伸起懶腰說, 頂著兩個黑眼圈的他當然也是累壞了。  
  
  
但是Greg沒有機會與Sally做串門這個動作, 他們的馬車還沒有駛近餐廳便要被迫停下, 因為那裡有很多街坊在圍觀甚麼, Greg慌忙的跳下車, 心裡不斷在祈求著那裡千萬不要發生甚麼可怖的事情, 他和Jim花了點力氣去推開人群, 然後終於了解到人們聚集的原因。  
  
  
即使侍者們努力地清洗, 可是那些由黑色的塗料寫上的巨型又醜陋字樣依然大刺刺的盤結於餐廳的整幅外牆。  
  
  
  
 ** _' 下賤的娼妓。LESTRADE。死。死。死 '_**  
  
  
  
"這樣擦洗是沒有用處的。" Jim沒有花費精神去欣賞那些塗鴉, 只管厲聲吩咐著: "你倆, 快去買幾桶白色油料回來覆蓋它, 你倆, 把這裡看熱鬧的人都趕走。"   
  
  
侍者們諾地分頭行事, Jim想拉著Greg一同走入餐廳裡, 但他甩開他的手, 全神貫注盯著那些字樣。 **Jim是對的, 這不會是Mycroft幹的無聊事, 但這是他縱容他那高傲的妻子所做的可惡事。**  
  
  
Jim感受到Greg全身在興起的憤怒, 於是用嘴巴緊挨著他的耳畔貼上去安撫: "寶貝, Please, 進去先說。"  
  
  
Greg橫瞟了他一眼, 幸好眼神很快的軟下來, 他順從地點點頭, 任由Jim拖著自己走進去, 裡頭只有Sally一個坐在旁邊的卡位, 她一看到他們出現便萬分緊張的起來上前迎接。  
  
  
"Jim, 我發誓------ "  
  
  
"Gareth在哪兒?"  
  
  
"這些字出現的時候他剛好去了市集, 我派人攔截告訴他這裡附近一帶暫停食水供應, 餐廳不開門所以讓他先行回家, Jim我們真的沒有留意那些字------"  
  
  
Jim舉手示意叫她住口: "你沒有給他發現這些字, 做得好。"  
  
  
預料自己會被痛罵一番的Sally愕然的看著Jim。  
  
  
"今晚之內給我回復原狀, 我先送Greg回家。"  
  
  
"不過, Jim, 我還有要事要向你報告, 愈快愈好。"  
  
  
"一小時也等不及?"  
  
  
"等不及。"  
  
  
Jim望望Greg, 那人都等不及要趕回家向Gareth報到, 只好嘆一口氣道: "好吧, 但起碼讓我送他上馬車。"  
  
  
有一刻Greg想阻止他, 反正馬車就在不遠處, 又有兩個侍者在外頭, 又怎會發生甚麼意外呢? 他只是病態地把他看得太牢, 這不知該歸咎於流浪漢刺殺事件還是害怕他隨時會被Mycroft偷走。  
  
  
在Jim確定那個車伕是原來的車伕, 和馬車內是空的, 才放心讓Greg爬進去, 他要他從裡面鎖上門後, 自己在外面又嘗試使勁拉, 拉不動, 好, 然後又走上前小聲對著車伕說: "我要你親眼看著他走回屋裡你才可離開。走。"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**  
結果, Greg當然是安全的抵達回家, 一開門便看見Gareth和Janine坐在餐桌前等候, 前者的面口不用問是全黑的, 可是在他發現Greg面上的缺口時, 心裡憋著的那團怒火立即消了一半, 從而逐漸被焦慮所取代, 但是他堅持忍著繃緊表情來嚇唬嚇唬這個臭小子。  
  
  
"爸。"  
  
  
Greg的聲音細如蚊飛, 瞬間他又變回那個做錯事害怕被責罰的六歲小孩子, 他的雙眼都不敢直視Gareth, 但還是鼓起勇氣開始小聲解釋自己的失蹤事件。  
  
  
"昨日呢, 我和Jim去了附近的郊野公園閒著, 本來, 哎, 本來是晚上就會回來的, 但是走著走著發現了一個田園, 我們想摘取些蘋果回來給你做蘋果批的, 走著走著, 結果..... 我看不見那裡有一個陡坡便掉下去還受傷了, 扭到了腰現在走路還痛著...... "  
  
  
聽到這裡Gareth的嘴巴微微張開, 但始終沒有發出任何聲音來, 而Greg繼續面不紅耳不赤的解釋故事: "當時天色已經開始黑下來, 所以只好在當地留宿一宵, 然後Jim又找了個醫生來看我, 所以這麼晚才回來...... 讓你擔心了, 對不起。"  
  
  
Gareth幾隻手指頭敲打在桌上, 聲音刻意地帶著惱火說: "你不覺得你跟他走得太近了嗎?"  
  
  
"Jim? 我們是朋友, 而且他之前是有妻子的, 如果你在意這個的話。"  
  
  
"天, 我多希望你是跟一個女人一起失蹤而不是Morstan! 他之前有妻子可現在即是獨身吧? 他也可以是...... 哎, 我意思是, 你也可以找Sally去外出遊玩------ "  
  
  
"Sally喜歡Jim, 我們的話題可否不要又扯到娶媳婦的份上?"  
  
  
"哪天你帶個女孩子回家我便閉嘴!"  
  
  
"我說過, 以我這個背景, 爸, 我真的不想連累哪一家的姑娘。"  
  
  
"你總不能逃避一輩子的! 兒子!"  
  
  
"Gareth。" 在旁觀望的Janine終於發聲, 她輕輕摩娑自己的肚子, 柔聲說: "我看Greg的樣子已經很累, 既然他人平安無事返回家, 你便寬宏大量的原諒他一次好了? 嗯? 好吧?"  
  
  
 **"哼! 你!"** Gareth指著Greg厲聲說: **"你給我聽好, 再有下次和Morstan一起失蹤的話, 我就用鑊子鑲嵌在你們的頭上, 清楚了嗎?"**  
  
  
Greg被老爹的兇狠氣勢給嚇唬著, 這是來自一位父親保護自己孩子發出的嚴厲警示, 他微微低下頭, 用方正的聲音回答: "是的, 先生。"  
  
  
"明天叫Morstan找多一次醫生來看看, 別讓我再聽到你說走路還痛。"  
  
  
"當然。"  
  
  
Greg悄悄瞄了一眼Janine, 懷孕未能使她產生任何變化, 都三個月了, 身材仍是這樣的瘦削, 他開始懷疑這是否一個謊言, 女人正沒有表情的盯著自己。  
  
  
"廚房鍋子裡有打半雲吞, 一會兒自己翻熱來吃。"  
  
  
"是的。"  
  
  
Gareth嘆著氣, 然後起身去扶著Janine站起來, 倆口子相依著緩慢地走上樓梯, 待他們消失在視線外Greg才鬆弛下來, 他抓過椅子一屁股坐下, 好累, 已經一整天要對著Jim裝作甚麼, 回到家裡還要演戲...... 說真的, 他很害怕Jim的那股狂怒, 或者總有一天他會習慣, 而在這一刻,  Jim對他的牽絆愈來愈緊張, 似是被他一隻無形的手抽著自己的頭髮般, 用這種粗暴的方式令他成為他的所有物。到Greg死去的那天, 他也不會屬於他自己。  
  
  
休息了一會兒, 殲滅了那打半雲吞外加幾片白麵包, Greg總算找回一點點力量, 半夜來至, 睡意迅速來襲, 他趕快去漱洗乾淨, 準備回房睡覺去, 重覆告訴自己別為明天的戲份而煩惱。  
  
  
把油燈吹熄, 屋內立即漆黑一片, 就在他一腳踏上樓梯時, 忽然大門的門柄從外頭發出一聲輕巧的 [嗒] , Greg有點心寒的頓了一頓, 全身繃緊著等待一些動靜時, 外頭卻完全沒有反應, 本來想要重新點上燈盞來, 但有一種感覺驅使著他先去打開了門。  
  
  
由鄰近住宅折射出來的光線讓他勉強可以看到門外站著一個人。  
  
  
Greg被這個人嚇得打了一個激靈, 在轉身要逃跑出去的瞬間, 那人已經來跟前將他擁在懷裡, 熟悉的古龍水味沖擊著他的神智, Greg想大聲呼叫但有十萬個不敢, 他忙亂掙扎著, 踉蹌的向後倒去, 那人用腳輕力踢上了門, 門應力小聲關上, 霎時兩眼全黑, Greg被完全摟抱著不能動彈, 酸痛的腰間搓揉得他伸吟起來, 加上氣味的刺激他知道自己已經硬了, 接著那人一手扼捏住他的下顎, 使他臉龐朝上至一個合適的角度, 力道又剛好不會弄痛他, 另一手則是扶住他的後腦勺不容逃離半分, 如果雙手稍一發勁, 便可以輕易扭斷他的脖子, 而這個姿勢他們之前已經做過無數次, 將Greg最脆弱的一面暴露出來只是為了接吻, 再拉扯一下他的頭髮示意他把嘴巴張得更開, Greg緊張得兩手裹住那人的衣服, 但他明白反抗是毫無用處, 於是索性閉上眼睛接受這個侵犯。  
  
  
就是這個了, 這個久違的吻, 由懷裡散發出溫暖的感覺流通全身, 一股鮮活的能量重新灌入血管裡, Mycroft激動得渾身發抖, 心臟幾欲轟炸開來, 他就是為了這個觸感而苟且存活, 這才是他的全世界, 真實, 美麗, 柔軟, 超越言語的喜悅, 到底之前我是因為甚麼而放棄這一切? 他的嘴巴似是啜飲著生命之源的急切地吸吮Greg的唇舌, 暈眩和斷裂感從未如此強大, 他又像一個年輕小伙子不知所措又笨拙地吻著, 只想把這個人就這樣生吞下肚, 讓他成為自己肉身的一部分, 極樂, 永不分離, 即使死亡也不能分割他們。   
  
  
似是過了很久, 這個吻終於畫上了休止符, Greg被完全環摟在這巨大的懷抱中, 他都忘記了這個人有多高大, 雅緻的西裝下隱藏著多結實的肌肉, 強壯和安全, 但此刻未能遏止他的顫巍, 他感覺Mycroft吻了一下自己的頭頂, 然後將下巴擱下。  
  
  
"對不起。" Mycroft低沉說著: “我對於之前對你做的所有事感到抱歉。"  
  
  
他簡直是發了瘋, 半夜直接到來這裡就是為了說這些話, Greg全身的血液都要凝結了。  
  
  
"從頭到尾, 我都以為你是Holmes的Lestrade , 但原來事實是, 我才是Lestrade的Holmes, 我是如此地依附著你; 這個世界上的人, 不會說沒有了誰不行, 的確如此, 但自己已經變成不是原來的自己了, 這是我一直不肯面對的事實。我愛你, Gregory Lestrade。”  
  
  
"現在你說這些話來又有甚麼意義? 在經過這一切之後。" Greg的世界在顫抖: "離開, 你不會想讓我爸看到你的。"  
  
  
"此時Gareth已經熟睡, 除非你大叫, 但我相信你不會, 請你, 請你耐心的聽我解釋: 那天, 你對我的申訴說每一個字我都記著, 你暈倒之後我已經準備將你送回家, 待你醒來以後便可一起享用Mrs. Hudson為我們烹煮的晚餐, 但是, Moriarty設局將你困進塔裡, 我卻未能及時阻止。"  
  
  
Greg在黑暗中瞪大眼睛, 努力去消化這段說話, 假的, 他將他身邊所有美好的奇蹟都毀掉, 好讓整個世界只剩下他。  
  
  
 **Jim之前同樣是不斷強調Mycroft將他困在塔裡一事, 媽的, 他們都不知道活在那個煉獄怎樣的恐怖! 他們怎可以利用這一點來令他憎恨另外一方?!**  
  
  
"你在騙我, 你他媽的像當初設局害我爸那樣的欺騙我!"  
  
  
"如果我要傷害你, 我何苦送你入塔然後又大費周章的放你出來呢? 每一份文件都寫有我的名字, 而女王險些就要解雇我, 之後我母親聯合Moriarty來對付我, 她又逼我娶那個女人, 我處於一個四面楚歌的困局以致未能即時救出你, 我身不由己。"  
  
  
Mycroft將所有事情幾乎推得一乾二淨, Greg卻義無反顧相信了, 這才他一直以來最想聽到的說話, 可以讓他回到那個平和舒服的歸宿裡, 他幾乎就此荒謬的原諒了他。  
  
  
 **廢物! 白痴! 懦夫!** 另一個自己在咆哮著自己, 嚇得他立刻要掙扎脫離這個懷抱, 但只被摟攬得更緊。  
  
  
"昨日, 你縱容你的妻子來殺我, 今天又縱容她來寫大字報, 看著我被如此玩弄會使你興奮嗎? 到底我要以哪一種方法死去才能滿足你?"  
  
  
"不! 那個女人, 我會處理那個女人, 請你給予些許時間....... 我承認, 過去我對你行使的每一個手段是如此的殘忍, 我很後悔 ** _( 不, 我不。)_** , 但Moriarty做的不會比我的遜色, 他還將你和Gareth打個半死呢, 他通過傷害你是為了使我難過, 而我, 通過傷害你是為了留住你, 他不愛你, 他才是玩弄你的那個。"  
  
  
"你就是受不了我不再只是屬於你一個人, 我的身體, 對吧?"  
  
  
"求求你, Greg, 原諒我。"  
  
  
天上天下唯我獨尊的Mycroft Holmes在求饒, Greg以為自己在作夢, 可彼此的呼吸和心跳聲告訴他不是。  
  
  
"你以糟蹋自己的身體來懲罰我, 你成功了, 我知道錯了, 求你原諒我。"  
  
  
"你知道嗎? 或許我真的喜歡與他上床呢? 或許你從來也不知道我是這般的淫賤------ " "不, 你不------ " "我是的! 而且我學會了一件事, 永遠, 永遠不要妄想用感情去取代一個男人對權力的迷戀, 尤其是你, 繼承著Holmes這個姓氏的長子, 權力與榮耀的化身, 說到底你要利用我去對付你的頭號敵人。" **你們都是同一門子的!**  
  
  
"如果那是會傷你的心, 我答應你我不會殺死他。"  
  
  
Mycroft看不見Greg的神情有多驚訝, 只顧伸手撫上他的臉龐, 拇指輕碰那道口子造成的凹凸表面, 那個賤人, 她最好祈求這不會留下疤痕, 我一定會好好的答謝她。  
  
  
"我千里迢迢到來, 就是為了要你跟我回倫敦。"  
  
  
Greg回過神來, 用僅餘的力氣猛地推開了他, 可離開了這種溫暖的感覺一點兒也不好。他再也欺瞞不了自己, 他知道自己愛他, 不像對Jim, 或者是對Sholto的, 是這樣純粹的愛。  
  
  
"為何不重新尋找一個比我更聰慧, 更年輕, 更漂亮的男孩呢?"  
  
  
"不會再有人及得上你, 你是我這些年來親手所塑造成的藝術品, 我成就現在的你, 你是我的, 我要你跟我回家。"  
  
  
"你亦可以選擇離 **我們** 遠一些。"  
  
  
"Greg...... "  
  
  
 **"離開。"** Greg調大了聲音: **"我發誓我會大叫。"**  
  
  
Mycroft感到氣餒的搖搖頭, 他又舉起雙手的說: "好, 但讓我放下一件東西。" 然後他解開繫在腰間的一個長形布袋, 小心的將它放在地上。  
  
  
"晚些我們再見。" 說畢他轉身打開了門, 新鮮的空氣迎面撲來使他清醒一點, 卻同時令他感到很脆弱, 他害怕這種脆弱, 當他再調頭回望Greg時, 那門已經悄然關上。  
  
  
Greg孤獨的站在屋裡, 整個人仍然感到天旋地轉, Mycroft來了又被他趕走, 彷彿剛才發生的一切都不是真的, 他摸摸自己被吸吮得腫脹的嘴唇, 痛苦如電光火石地閃過、無法阻止的直達腦髓。為什麼接吻會淪為不好的事情呢?  
  
  
他忍住痛楚小心彎腰拿起那東西, 是一支酒, 即使看不清標籤上的字也可以猜到這是甚麼, 這是83年的Pouilly Fumé。你問這支酒到底存在了甚麼意義? 例如當年它是第一支Mycroft誘導Greg墜入萬劫不復的酒坑裡的白酒, 又例如Mycroft曾經將它灌滿了Greg的小穴裡, 然後又將它全數吸啜出來, 那毫無節操的性愛玩意的象徵, 它的意義是, 那些他與Mycroft為數不多的美好回憶。  
  
  
Greg曾經以為自己能把這對Mycroft的情感都拋棄, 但只要那人一靠近, 說一句 ' 跟我走 ' , 無論在何時哪怕是若干年後, 他都會被他的強大的影響力所擊潰而動搖, Greg對Mycroft就像對酒那般的痴情, 是不能被別人甚至是自己矇騙的, 這就是所謂的初戀情結, 還未到達最終一刻, 仍會對這可怕的現實抱有憧憬, 我們每個人不都是這樣的嗎? 這亦是我們最擅長做的, 自欺欺人。  
  
  
Greg抱緊這支酒, 茫然的走上樓梯回到自己的房裡, 悶熱的天氣使人頭昏腦脹, 沒有星空的黑夜令身處這個狹小空間的人更加不舒服, 他小心的將酒放在書桌靠牆的角落, 自己就頹然坐在床上, 雙手抱著自己卻似是全身發冷, 他絕望得不知所措、不知該如何選擇才對, 面容因為忍住哭泣而扭曲。  
  
  
他的人生很悲慘不是嗎? 到底他存在的意義是甚麼? 他所承受的痛楚是沒有限度的, 每一個接近他的人都是打著愛他的旗號來傷害他, 即使說話包裝得有多動聽, 結果全部都是狗屎東西!  
  
  
 **Jim命令Sebastian Moran來殺他。  
  
  
Jim設局將他困進倫敦塔裡。  
  
  
Jim找人將他和Gareth打個半死。  
  
  
Jim代表一個扭曲的事實, 太陽是圍繞地球而轉動, 黑白顛錯, 然而所做的一切一切, 只是為了逝去的愛人, 這亦是使他最不能將他恨之入骨的理由。  
  
  
Mycroft設局陷害Gareth, 一夜之間整個家庭支離破碎, 還讓他覺得自己有所虧欠。  
  
  
Mycroft對他永遠不會感到滿足, 所以要通過傷害他來代表征服他。  
  
  
Mycroft當初不在乎他和Sebastian Moran上床, 那麼, 他現在又怎會在乎他和Jim搞在一起呢?   
  
  
Mycroft的母親和妻子想他死, 他不再單只是一隻寵物, 他的存在成了Holmes家族的一大障礙。**  
  
  
忽然噁心的感覺湧上來, Greg強忍住, Mycroft和Jim, 這二人就是為了毀滅對方才被生下來, 正正在中心的他被左右撕裂, 他已經失去憎恨任何一方的能量, 他累壞了, 誰能告訴他這首圓舞曲何時才會停下來?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
※※※  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Mycroft從來不喜歡吸煙, 他只會在煩躁的時候吃上兩口, 尼古丁有助思維變得清晰, 可是焦油和其他化合物實在太傷氣管, 如果哪朝出現一款低焦油的香煙他或許會增量到一天一支, 而當代出產的捲煙他頂多吃半支便會棄掉, 然後去下達一些維護世界和平的指令, 但是今晚, 手上第三支煙已悄然點起, 他用力地吸吮著, 使它的前端在幾乎不見五指的黑夜中閃爍出橘紅色的光芒。  
  
  
他在等Moriarty, 那個人會有八成機會會來找Greg, 如果碰巧遇上另外的兩成的話也無妨, 今晚他已經做了他最想要做的事情了, 浪費一點點的時間簡直不屑一提。  
  
  
Mycroft沒有期望過Greg會一下子變乖, 發生這麼多的事情後, 他的男孩需要一定長度的緩衝期, 但別耗太久喔, 因為大魔王耐不住原形畢露的時候, 他的下場可不會是好看。  
  
  
他倚靠一棵樹, 抬頭望上那道窗, 強忍住別衝動爬上去, 他知道Greg頂多作幾下反抗便會順從任他宰割蹂躪, 而換成Moriarty亦將是一樣反應, Greg已經馴化成來者不拒, 他被別人沾污的確使Mycroft難受, 但這反而更能激發起對他的佔有欲, 這東西愈是殘破, 他對他的鍾愛就愈是濃厚, 這是創造一件藝術品的過程, 不斷毀壞再重建, 不會停止的循環, 大家永遠不能離開對方, 這可怕的輪迴, 將彼此挫骨揚灰。  
  
  
Mycroft在幻想他們回到已重建好的莊園後, 將Greg圈養在一個豪華套房裡, 作為懲罰, 他會被剝奪穿著衣服的權利, 只配戴印有Holmes家族徽誌的頸圈, 他會成為一個沒有姓名和自我的性奴, 然後讓他沒天沒夜的活在他的陰莖上, 這奴隸唯一的生存意義就是用性去取悅自己的主人達到高潮。他那光滑、富有彈性的身體, 他的血管裡將會游走著主人的精液。  
  
  
光想一下Mycroft已經半勃起了, 不過反正在這黑暗中沒有人可以留意到他那脹鼓鼓的褲襠, 他用力啜一口煙使自己冷靜下來, 距離這個美夢仍有一段時間, 心急會毀掉一切, 他告訴自己要逐步逐步來。  
  
  
Jim終於來了, 那人背著附近住宅映射出來的燈光走來, 驀地停了一停又繼續走近, 他也發現Mycroft了, 身體立即緊繃得隨時要開鎗突突幾個人似的, 他來到只有三、四碼距離, 突然嘰笑了一聲, 又輕蔑地說: "被拒絕的果子不好吃吧?" 如果Greg是點頭的話此時Mycroft就會舒服的躺在二樓的暖床上, 而不是在黑夜中憐兮兮的站在樹下。量他也不敢用強的。  
  
  
"我肯定我已經狠狠地動搖了他, 你懷疑的可以現在爬上去問問他。"  
  
  
"然後讓你有機會把我射下來, 像雀鳥一樣? 先謝過了, 我還是在天亮後再與他作深入檢討吧, 在床上。"  
  
  
"無需等你爬上樹, 現在大慨有四到六枝的來福鎗標指著你該死的頭顱, 他們就等候我的煙頭一動。"  
  
  
那些現在還亮著燈的鄰居便是他的人。  
  
  
"我的天啊, 你這雜碎, 你是否被你那可笑的妻子傳染了甚麼智障疾病? 你以為這附近只有你的人嗎? 一有異樣, 我的人便會引爆埋在Greg房間裡的炸藥, 你要試一下嗎?"  
  
  
"我以為Greg和你上床會洩去你的一些戾氣。"  
  
  
"這是興趣嗎? Mary也好, Greg也好, 你就是病態地喜歡將自己的寵物分享出去?"  
  
  
"你也是病態地喜歡接收我的舊玩具呢。"  
  
  
"告訴我, 在你殺死她的時候, 你知道她是懷孕的嗎?"  
  
  
Mycroft大腦放空了一秒, 才緩緩說: "不, 但你認為她懷有你的孩子。" 他又 [噗] 地笑了一下: "你就沒想過那會是我的孩子, 又或者是其他男人的? 你不知道Mary Morstan有超過三個以上的性伴侶嗎? 那個大胃口的婊子?"  
  
  
Jim突然伸手入懷裡。  
  
  
"哎! 哎!" Mycroft迅速舉高兩指間在燃燒的煙頭: "別做蠢事啊, 我可不想你這樣毫無戲劇性地死去, 而且我還沒有得到你的答案, 所以?"  
  
  
"你透過Donovan傳話給我, 就以為我會答應? 嗯? 憑甚麼我會相信你?"  
  
  
"沒有憑甚麼的, 你只能選擇是或不, 別這樣固執吧, 你對Greg放手, 然後成為建國的大英雄, 一國之父, 這不是雙贏嗎? James, 你愛國家還是愛他多一些?"  
  
  
  
 _ **“James, 你愛國家還是愛我多一些?”**_  
  
  
  
Jim一發不可收拾地大笑起來, 似是剛剛聽到一個本世紀最有趣的笑話, Mycroft冷眼看著他笑得前仰後翻, 淚水不自禁流下, 好不容易才停下來, Jim吸一口氣抹把臉才能說話: "Holmes, 你真的不應該問我這個問題, **你他媽的不應該。** "  
  
  
"你就是不想輸給我, 對吧? 對於你, Greg只是這場遊戲的獎品, 但對於我, 他比起一個國家重要多了。" Mycroft小心的放下手。  
  
  
"我寧願殺死Greg, 然後吃掉他的屍體, 也不會將他還給你。"  
  
  
"好的, 那麼我們無話好說了。"  
  
  
"這場對話根本不應該開始, 我是花了多大的力氣去竭止自己不射花你的蠢臉。"  
  
  
"我也是。" Mycroft彈掉了煙頭再踩熄, 他堅定地說: "但無謂將這裡變成戰場, Morstan, 從原路歸去你的狗窩, 謹慎地走, 來福鎗也會走火的。"  
  
  
Jim兩手手背朝外的舉起V形的粗口手勢, 再悄然無聲地轉身大步走去, 原本他仍是在猶豫的, 所以才會來找Greg溫存一下再作決定, 結果卻是Mycroft讓他拿定了主意。  
  
  
Mycroft說得對極了, Greg比起國家重要多了, 就算死我也不會放手呢。  
  



End file.
